The Test of Humanity
by gooseberry4613
Summary: The rules should not have applied to her. She had won! Yet, like all those that had come before, she could not remember his Labyrinth or him. Had she been just an ordinary girl, it would not have mattered. But, she was his soul mate. There was only one option left to try to win her heart. He had to give up his immortality and win her heart in her world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - The majority of this story is already written so I am hoping to post fairly regular updates. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Standard disclaimer ... any characters and plot references from the movies belong to Jim Henson.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jareth sat lounging in his throne staring aimlessly into the crystal resting in his gloved palm. It was a scene that had become all too familiar for the goblins since _she_ had come and gone. They knew he was watching her and contemplating his loss. They also knew it was best not to disturb him, which offered a small measure of relief for the Fae king. When his mind was focused on the mortal that had bested him, the antics of his subjects only served to sour his mood.

Watching her through the orb as she participated in her graduation ceremony, he admired how she had grown and cursed that she did not and could not place what had caused that change. He knew that no mortal who entered his kingdom could remember their time there, but he had hoped it could have been different for her. She had won! She deserved to keep her memories of his realm – of him. But like all the others, when she awoke the morning after her adventure, it was nothing more than a dream. The lessons had remained, but she could not remember how she had learned them.

The Labyrinth was meant to be a test, and it was one that most did not even attempt. It was for the good of the wished away. Toby was the first child in Jareth's recent memory that would not have been better off staying in the Underground. More often than not, those that uttered the words did so due to a true desire to rid themselves of the child. For those wishers, forgetting the child and their failure was a gift they did not deserve. Yet, for Sarah the same gift was a curse.

He had felt the subtle shift in the air before he heard the nervous mutterings of the goblins announcing the arrival of his unexpected guest. Without looking up Jareth sighed, "And to what do I owe this pleasure, Sire?"

"Is it not the duty of the High King to make sure his lands are being seen to properly?" Jareth allowed his gaze to connect with Oberon's but did not rise to acknowledge the elder king.

"The last I checked the Goblin Kingdom was as it always has been." The bitterness in his tone could not be helped. Resentment still lingered from the argument three mortal years ago. He had demanded Oberon leave the girl's memories intact claiming it the right of a champion. The High King had refused to alter the rules and left both siblings with no knowledge of what transpired that night.

"On the surface perhaps," Oberon stated leniently, "Despite what you may think I am no fool, Jareth. I can see that you are still distracted, and it affects more than just you. I have never seen a kingdom so on edge." He pinched the bridge of his nose, and Jareth winced. Such an open display did not bode well for what was about to come. Disappointing no one, the High King bellowed, "Enough is enough! The mortal is gone – forget about her."

The anger he felt towards the Fae before him boiled over. "She is only gone because you refused my request. Had you not ripped all memory of me from her mind, she would be by my side! The mood of this Kingdom is your doing."

Oberon's brows lifted in puzzlement. "And what makes you certain she would have chosen to return?"

He had not wanted to admit the truth, but in his anger he had played his hand recklessly. Sighing in defeat he weakly admitted, "She is the other half of my soul."

"Are you certain?" Oberon's tone had softened. The acknowledgment of a soul mate was not a light matter for a Fae. "She did reject you."

"There is no question. She was too young to understand at the time, but I have no question that in time she would have begun to. Had she been able to remember me that is," he snarled. "I have watched her and seen. Her mind does not remember, but her soul does. She rejects affection from all suitors, and she does not even know why. You have condemned us both to a life devoid of true happiness, Father." The last word was dripping with venom.

"Had I known what the girl was to you, I would have allowed her to retain her memories. I would never have severed the bond – I have seen the results of that too many times. Why did you not mention this then? "

Jareth rose from the throne and headed to the stairs leading to the Escher Room without realizing his own actions. He stopped in the doorway and hung his head in defeat and shame. "Because, as you said, she rejected me. I knew my own heart, but I could not be certain of hers."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find the older king. Oberon's face was sympathetic, something he had not seen since he was a child. As one of the many children of the High King not born of the High Queen, Jareth had found Avalon hostile once he reached adolescence. He had retreated to the court of his mother's family which left little opportunity to see the fatherly side of the High King. Seeing it now gave him some comfort.

"Jareth, the child rejected your courtship. Whether she knew what she was doing or not, I am afraid I cannot allow you to court her again in this realm. However, if you are certain that she will not reject you twice, I can allow one more chance."

Jareth looked at his father, his confusion obvious. The rules were clear; he had tried to court the girl and she had rejected him. Unless she came to him willingly, he could not court her again. He knew of no loophole to this law despite many months of searching for one.

As if hearing the unspoken questions, Oberon continued, "The laws forbid you courting her as a Fae but do not restrict courting her as a mortal."

It seemed so obvious; there were separate laws concerning the mortal realm. "That seems too convenient, what is the catch?"

"In order to court her, you would have to be fully and completely human. Your powers and memories would be stripped. As your Champion has no memory of you, you will have no memory of her. You would be provided the opportunity to meet her and court her. Of course …" Oberon did not need to finish the statement and knew it. Without his memories of Sarah his human self would not know that he was supposed to court her. Yet, as soul mates they should be drawn to each other.

"So I am to give up immortality for the chance to court her? What will happen to my Kingdom?" His doubts were surfacing, and he was trying to fight them. He had known that they were fated from the moment they danced in the crystal ballroom. He had felt the pull on their souls, and her eyes had told him she had felt it too. He could not doubt that they would find each other.

"Would you be willing to forfeit both for her?" His father's question cut into his internal dispute and the answer appeased all doubts he had. He would give up everything for her.

"Yes." His voice left no question to his sincerity.

"Then know that if she is as you say – the other half of your soul – you will not have to. Once you have bonded the powers and memories taken will be returned … to you both."

Sarah's memories of him were of the villain her teenage mind had created. She would not have had the opportunity to reflect on her experience as she matured. It would be problematic but not disastrous, he assured himself. "And the Kingdom?"

"I will be convincing your uncle to look after it for you." The gleam in Oberon's eyes was unsettling. Jareth's maternal uncle had been the intended heir to the Goblin Throne. However, he found the responsibilities unsettling and renounced his claim. His uncle's desire to stay as far from the kingdom as he could was well known. What Oberon intended to use to convince him to return was best left a secret. "Do you accept my offer? Will you court her in the mortal realm?"

Jareth knew there was only one answer he could give. His eyes met his father's as he responded, "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, or followed the story! **

**Standard disclaimer ... any characters and plot references from the movies belong to Jim Henson.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sarah took one more look at her bedroom, double checking that she had not missed anything. This would be the last night she spent in this room before starting her collegiate career at Wilkson College. Though it was a relatively small school, it was one of the best in the country. "A hidden gem", her father had called it when they had visited the campus. Though she would not admit it to her father, one of the appeals of the school was its proximity to home. She would be far enough away to start her own life but close enough to come home if she ever needed to escape.

The old Victorian was more of a home now than it had ever been. They had only been in the house for a few years before her mother had left. Her parents' happiest moments had not occurred beneath this roof, but their worst certainly had. When her father had remarried, Sarah had started to feel like he had become as much of a stranger as the woman he brought home. When Toby had been born, she had been convinced that her world had ended.

And then it all changed. Three years prior she had the strangest dream. She could not remember it, but it had made her reevaluate her life. Stepping back she had realized that her father had made the best of a bad situation. It was not his fault her mother had left the blame for that was solely on Linda's shoulders. In the fallout he had not only raised a pre-teen daughter on his own but managed to find a woman who cared for them both.

It had taken Sarah slightly longer to realize that Karen did in fact care for her. When she finally did, it prompted her to sit down with her stepmother and apologize for the way she had behaved. The conversation had ended with Sarah begging for the chance to start over and Karen enthusiastically hugging her. In between sobs Karen had confessed that she had always considered Sarah her daughter but had been afraid that Sarah would never accept her. Karen had turned out to be the mother Linda never was, and Sarah was so glad that she had given her the chance.

Then there was Toby. She had seen the boy as a threat, as the child that her father actually wanted. Since that dream, she realized that her father would love them both always. She loved her brother more than she could express and was unusually protective of him. Leaving the tyke was going to be the hardest part. Both would be starting a new chapter in their life at the same time, her at college and him at preschool, and she desperately wanted to be there with him. But she knew that it was time for her to grow up, and making tough decisions was part of that.

She sat at her vanity and grabbed the course schedule from the mirror to review her classes for the hundredth time. In addition to her AP classes, she had taken some courses at the local community college. When she had told her father she wanted to major in history he had balked at the idea. He wanted her to have a "practical" major and did not see history as one. In an effort to bring the two to a truce Karen had suggested that Sarah take some business classes and see if she enjoyed them. If she did it would be easy to minor or double major. Sarah had conceded to take two intro level courses during the summer.

To her surprise, she had not only excelled at the classes, but she had also enjoyed them. She had added the business minor during her first meeting with her advisor and promised her father to make it a double major if she could. Now looking at her schedule, she was excited that she already had some of the pre-requisites out of the way and could jump into the more challenging classes in both subjects.

Securing her course schedule back on her mirror, she glanced at her reflection. Not for the first time she expected to see something or someone else in the glass, but as always she was alone. At least it was not the reflection of the same spoiled, bratty teen that she had been. The changes were subtle and easily missed, but they were there. She was no longer a child, and tomorrow she would take her first steps to an independent life.

Sighing, she left her vanity and plopped on her bed. After checking her alarm she grabbed the book on her nightstand and began to read. The book of Celtic lore was not the watered down fairy tales of her youth, but that is what made them so much better. The legends that filled the pages called out to her in a way that she could not explain. Something about them just seemed right. She began to feel her eyes grow heavy and knew she should sleep, but the tale she was reading was too captivating. Her stubborn streak kicked in, and she fought to keep the sleep that was trying to overtake her at bay until the end of the tale.

She was not aware that she had lost the battle until the blare of her alarm brought her back to the world of the waking. It was not the first time she had fallen asleep while reading and would not be the last. It was the reason she was so diligent with checking her alarm.

Sarah stretched and felt the strain on her muscles from falling asleep in an awkward position. Pulling herself from the mattress, she quickly made the bed and laughed at her actions. Karen would promptly strip the bedding to be washed once Sarah was gone, but the action was automatic after years of living with the domestic goddess. Grabbing the clothes she had set out, Sarah went to her bathroom to shower before she finished packing the essentials.

The hot water soothed her aching muscles, and she lingered a bit longer than normal. It was the last time she would not need to share a bathroom for a while, and she would not waste the luxury. She didn't bother with drying her hair. Rather she quickly towel dried her locks and began packing up her toiletries as she used them. Satisfied that she was fit to face the day and everything was properly packed away, she exited to her room and organized her belongings that would be making the trek to college in a neat pile.

As if on cue, Karen's voice announced breakfast just as Sarah double checked the stack of boxes and bags that needed to be packed into the car. Just as she made it to the top of the stairs, she was assaulted by forty pounds of hysterical child. Looking down at her brother desperately clinging to her leg she chuckled, "Toby, I'm only going to college. It's not like you will never see me again, Kiddo."

"But you won't be here," he whined into her jeans. "You promised that you would always be there for me."

Sarah sighed. Of all the things she had told her brother, that was the one thing he held over her. He was too young to know how much the betrayal in his voice cut to the core. "And I always will be. I am only a phone call away and I will try to come home as often as I can."

"Promise?" he whimpered.

"Promise," she swore. "Come on now Squirt, Mom will be mad if we are not down soon, and we don't want to upset her too much. It is not good for her or the baby." At the mention of Karen's pregnancy, Toby immediately lit up. The prospect of being a big brother thrilled him, and he could not wait for their sibling to be born. When Karen had announced that she was pregnant Sarah was thrilled for her parents, but it made her decision to go to college more heart wrenching. She would have a new brother or sister and worried that she would be considered a stranger.

Toby practically dragged her down the stairs and went flying towards Karen. He stopped short of nearly tackling the woman thanks only to his name being screamed by all three adults in the room. After gently giving his mother a hug he plopped into his seat at the table and began to devour his toast and eggs.

"Good morning, Mom. Good Morning Daddy," she greeted her parents with a smile as she sat down to her own breakfast.

"Sarah, are you all packed? We will want to get an early start. Traffic can be a real pain."

"All set Daddy. We just need to load up the car."

"Good, good," was all her father responded before turning back to his paper. She smiled at her father's attempts at indifference. She had suspected and Karen had confirmed that the coldness he was displaying since her college career was finalized was all an act. The mighty attorney Robert Williams was going to miss his little girl. Still, he was a better actor than she had initially given him credit for, .

After breakfast the family began the task of loading up the minivan – a recent addition with a third child on the way. Robert and Sarah both refused to allow Karen to lift anything despite her protests that she was pregnant and not an invalid. Sarah had won the argument by reminding Karen that delegating was much more fun than manual labor. When everything was loaded Karen immediately began fretting that they were forgetting something. "Surely there should be more luggage," she fussed.

"I packed efficiently," Sarah reassured her. "I figured if I needed any more clothes or anything, it would be an excuse to come home."

The trip went by quickly despite Toby's crying fit about halfway through. Yet, as they pulled up to her dorm room, Sarah suddenly felt an anxiety attack coming on. It was real now. She was leaving home. When the car stopped and her parents got out, Sarah found it incredibly hard to move. Taking deep breaths, she took a moment to calm herself.

"Sarah," her father called from outside the car, "Are you alright?"

"Yes Daddy," she said as she opened the door, "I just needed a moment. It is all so real now." She looked up at the old brick building that would be her home for the next few months and sighed. She was more than prepared for this. In her heart she knew that she had faced worse challenges, though she could not remember what those were.

Grabbing the first load she made her way up to her dorm room. Her roommate and her parents were already there. When she had been assigned a roommate both sets of parents took over the organization of planning out shared resources. Sarah had barely had a chance to speak to the girl. Entering the room, she got her first look at Becca Johnson and her heart sank.

Becca had the same appearance and demeanor as the popular girls in high school, the same girls that had always shunned Sarah. Becca's dirty blonde hair was curled and spiked into a poufy mass on her head, and her make-up, though loud, was impeccably done. It was obvious that her clothes were expensive and that she wanted people to know that. She had also had a chance to decorate her side of the room. Every poster featured a band or actor that Sarah disliked wearing as little clothing as possible. Sarah was trying hard not to judge her new roommate before talking to her, but she was already convinced that they would have nothing in common.

That did not hold true for their parents. Her father was eagerly discussing sports with Mr. Johnson – something he rarely had a chance to talk about at home – and Karen was eagerly discussing decorating options with Mrs. Johnson. Becca was quietly eying Sarah up. Sarah felt like she should be irritated but, she reminded herself, she had just done the same thing. "Hi," she started shyly, "I'm Sarah."

"Becca," the other girl offered. Her demeanor was friendly enough and Sarah decided that it would be easier for all involved to give her a chance. "So what are you majoring in?" Becca asked, obviously trying to break the ice.

"History and minoring in business. And you?"

"Business right now, mostly to make the parents happy. Not too sure what the future holds though, right? So what kind of music are you into?" the blonde asked eagerly, obviously hopeful they had more in common.

Sadly, their first conversation left little hope in that regard. Becca seemed nice enough, but Sarah did not hold out hope for a lasting friendship. She knew they could at least live together well enough with little effort. When she had finally settled into the room, she went out for one last family dinner followed by tearful goodbyes.

Becca was not in the room when Sarah returned, and she let out a sigh of relief. The solitude allowed her to settle into her new setting at her own pace. She set the alarm and snuggled under the blankets, already confirming that the mattress supplied was hardly luxurious and only mildly comfortable. The stress of the day caught up with her quickly, and she drifted off to sleep easily, eager to face her first day of classes in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

******Standard disclaimer ... any characters and plot references from the movies belong to Jim Henson.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Entering her Business Management course she was pleased to find a small room rather than a giant lecture hall. It was an intermediate level course and had the potential to be a large class. Looking around at the other students, she quickly realized that many of the other students already knew each other and were quietly holding conversations in small groups. Feeling out of place, she took a seat towards the front of the room near the only other person who appeared to be alone.

After settling in her seat, she immediately realized her mistake. The man she had mistaken for a fellow student was obviously not a peer. He had to be in his late twenties and she could not help but notice that he was gorgeous. His clothes, while casual, were well made and clung to his lean, muscled body like a glove. His pale blonde hair was long but the cut was perfectly manicured and framed a face cut from Grecian marble. As if feeling her eyes on him, he turned towards her and offered a smug smile. His eyes sealed the deal. They were different colors – one a stormy blue and the other much darker. Having been caught staring, Sarah blushed and quickly found her empty notebook the most interesting thing in the room.

Her embarrassment was cut short by an authoritative voice commanding everyone to take their seats. She looked up to find Professor McFadden walking down the middle isle to the front of the room. He, like many of the business professors at Wilkson, had worked as an executive at a Fortune 500 company and it showed. The man knew how to command the attention of the room. Looking at him, she could not help but make the mental comparison to Michael Douglas in _Wall Street_.

"My name is Brian McFadden as I am sure you are aware." He dropped a pile of booklets on Sarah's desk, expecting them to be passed around the room. "The syllabus is being passed around now. As you read through it, you may see that it is slightly different than the course description. I intend to give you the information that you need rather than the information you expect. I am straightforward, brash, and demanding. I would suggest you seriously consider if you will be able to keep up."

He purposefully made eye contact with each student in the room in an attempt at intimidation. When his eyes locked with Sarah's, she did not back down. In fact, without wanting to, she challenged back. Something in her mind clicked, and all she could think was 'I have fought bigger and badder than you.' To her relief, he actually smiled at her.

"I would like to introduce you to my TA, Jareth King." He pointed to the man that Sarah had placed herself near. "I am sure his is a name you have all heard as well, which puts both Jareth and me at a disadvantage." Sarah was actually clueless to who Jareth King was, but thought better of asking. "Therefore, I would like each of you to introduce yourself. Name, year, and major if you will. And I will start in the back – I often find those that place themselves in the back intend to hide. That is not a trait that will help you to succeed."

One by one each student gave a short introduction. After providing the basic information, the professor would add one follow up question. Each question was different and sounded very much like an interview. She could see that both teacher and assistant were taking mental assessments of each answer. By the time it was her turn, Sarah had realized two things. She was in a class with Juniors and Seniors and she was the only one who was not a business major. Silently, she cursed to herself. This was supposed to be an intermediate class. Why on Earth were all of these upper class majors taking this course now?

"And you?"

Professor McFadden's voice brought her back to reality. Somehow she not only found her voice but some sense of bravado as well. "Sarah Williams, sir. I am a freshman and a history major."

She heard the snickers from the back of the room and chose to ignore them. What she didn't ignore was the look of surprise on the professor's face. Calmly he asked, "I was under the impression that there was a prerequisite for this course. How is it that I have a freshman history major in my class?" His tone was not condescending as she expected but rather genuinely curious.

"I am minoring in business," she countered in a tone that silenced the mockery in the room. "I took a few summer courses in business. I not only excelled at them but enjoyed them as well. Not as much as history, mind you, but enough to want to minor in the subject. If I can, it will be a double major."

McFadden nodded, clearly impressed by her composure and tenacious demeanor. He was about to turn to the board when Jareth spoke up, "Professor, if I may?" The elder waved the younger on, giving him free reign to take over the questioning.

"Miss Williams," his eyes met hers and she saw the challenge in them. "Even if you were to double major, you are already a woman, and that is a disadvantage. What makes you think a company would want a woman who clearly could not decide that she wanted to be in business?"

She bit her lip to try to fight back the rant that was about to escape her mouth at the sexist remark. She didn't know the man, and she would give him the benefit of the doubt that he was simply observing the current state of business. Women had to fight harder and be more savage than a man to gain a position of power. "Mr. King," she almost growled before she reigned in her tone, "if I choose to pursue business as my career, there would be no question that I would do so completely. My desire to understand the path that we have taken does not hinder my ability but enhances it. I could explain why, but that is not the course that my fellow classmates have signed up for. Suffice it to say that any employer who questioned my motives would leave the interview thinking less of himself for not having expanded his own education."

She thought that she had clearly made her point but the smirk on the infuriating man's lips was enough for her to decide that she disliked – possibly even hated – the handsome blonde. He was about to comment when Professor McFadden thanked her for the passionate response and began the lesson.

An hour later, Sarah's anger had dissipated, and she was extremely happy to have found herself in the class. Professor McFadden was certainly a no-nonsense professor, but the experience he had to share with the class was unparalleled. The professor had dismissed class, and the remainder of the students began to shuffle out of the room. She lingered a few moments to finish her notes and briefly flip through the chapters that had been assigned in case she had questions.

It turned out it was a good thing that she did not as Professor McFadden had already left the room in the few moments that she had lingered. A silky drawl behind her startled her. "McFadden was being serious when he said that all questions must be asked during class or during his office hours."

Sarah turned to find Jareth King leaning against one of the student desks. She quickly became aware that they were the only two left in the room. Wanting nothing more than to distance herself from the man, she quickly packed her things before muttering, "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind," and made a beeline for the exit.

She had almost escaped when he called after her, "Oh, and Williams, if you interviewed for me with the same conviction as earlier, I would hire you on the spot. Others may not. Just keep that in mind."

She stopped dead in her tracks. She could have sworn he was mocking her before, yet that had sounded like a compliment. Confused, she turned to respond only to find him exiting through the other door to the room. Perplexed and irritated, she stormed back to her dorm.

She had completely forgotten Becca's schedule and was a bit surprised and irritated to find her roommate reading upon entering the room. She wanted to vent her frustration but knew it was a much wiser course of action to cater to the girl she was cohabitating with. Attempting to quietly enter the room, Sarah slumped on her bed and allowed her bag to drop unceremoniously to the floor. Fighting the rising urge to scream into her pillow, Sarah opted for staring at the ceiling and replaying her encounter with her TA.

"So, care to vent?" Becca's voice startled Sarah, and she sat up to acknowledge her roommate.

"I'm sorry," Sarah sighed, "I didn't mean to bother you."

"Obviously you need to let off some steam. Whatever it is has got to be more interesting than the article my Bio professor wrote. I mean really, how narcissistic do you have to be to assign your own article to your students? But I digress … spill."

Sarah smiled and realized that she may have judged Becca too harshly. "I's nothing. I just want to murder the TA for my Business Management class."

"At least it's the TA and not the professor," Becca offered. "Who is your professor for Business Management anyway? I've heard the dirt on them all."

"Brian McFadden," Sarah provided. "He seems like a drill sergeant, but I am not going to complain. He is an awesome professor once you get past that."

Sarah had not noticed Becca's jaw drop at the mention of Professor McFadden, but she certainly noticed the blank stare her roommate was now giving her. It took a moment for Becca to recover, but when she did it was with an enthusiastic exclamation of, "You got into McFadden's class as a freshman?"

Not realizing the importance of that fact, Sarah explained, "I added the minor so late that my advisor had to revamp my schedule at the last minute. There was an unexpected opening for the course, and he suggested that it would be a good class to get under my belt early."

"Sarah, you don't understand. McFadden only teaches Business Management once every three years. He normally only teaches the graduate level courses and you pretty much have to kill someone to get into any of his lower level classes. You certainly can never get in as a freshman! You have no idea how lucky you are." Becca's reading was completely forgotten, and she bounded across the room to sit on Sarah's bed. "I hope that I'll be able to fit the course in senior year, but I might be studying abroad. You have to share everything with me!"

Suddenly Sarah was even more self-conscious about being a freshman history major in the class. No wonder the professor had been genuinely confused about how she had managed to find a place there. "I had no idea the class was in such demand …"

"It is odd that McFadden chose a TA though," Becca excitedly continued, barely hearing Sarah. "Who did he pick?"

"Some arrogant, pompous ass named Jareth King," Sarah growled. Just thinking about him made her irritated. "Professor McFadden introduced him like we were all supposed to know him, and I've never heard of the guy."

Becca's laughter startled Sarah, and she was suddenly concerned for the girl. At seeing Sarah's concerned looked Becca choked out, "You really have been living under a rock, haven't you?"

"Why? Who is he?"

"Jareth King is the heir to King Industries. I hope you have at least heard of them?"

"Of course," Sarah defended. "King Industries is one of the world's largest corporations. Who hasn't heard of them? I just never really followed business, so I had no idea who ran the damn company."

"Sarah, I didn't mean any offense. It is just that Jareth is a notorious bad boy. He was a constant in the tabloids a few years ago. He fell off the radar recently, and I guess we know why. He's here."

"Well I guess that explains his god complex," Sarah muttered angrily. It was bad enough that Jareth was arrogant; it was unbearable that he had a reason to be.

"Oh come on, he can't be that bad …"

"No, he is worse."

Becca simply laughed. "Well how about we head over to the student center and get some junk food to forget about him then. I mean, he is only the TA. TAs are easy to ignore."

Sarah figured she had a point and followed eagerly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard disclaimer ... any characters and plot references from the movies belong to Jim Henson.**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

The next few weeks flew by and Sarah was surprised as she flipped the calendar to October. Mid-Terms would be here before she knew it but she was surprisingly comfortable with that. She was excelling at both her history and business courses and found that Professor McFadden's class was by far her favorite. Unfortunately, Becca had been wrong – Jareth was just not that easy to ignore.

Annoyed with the fact that everyone on Earth seemed to know about Jareth King except for her, Sarah caved and tried to get a little background on him. Becca was surprisingly helpful on that front, providing an entire box full of old articles – many from the tabloids – on various big names in business. After reading through many on Jareth, she quickly found that her already low opinion of the man had sunk to even new depths. As a teenager he had made a name for himself as a partier and a womanizer. Had she been even a few years older, she would have undoubtedly heard her peers swooning over him. But, he suddenly dropped off the radar around the time of his graduation from Princeton and her increased exposure to teenage gossip. She had to assume that his father finally became fed up with Jareth's antics being associated with King Industries. It certainly wasn't that he had changed his ways.

Sarah was disgusted by the shameless flirting that went on before every class. As soon as Jareth entered the room, every one of the female students swarmed around him, including those who she knew were in relationships. Today was no different.

Since the first class, spots in the front filled in quickly so she had made a habit of getting to class as early as possible. Jareth was lounging in the back of the room soaking up the shameless attention of the swarm around him. Shaking her head in disgust, she began to unpack her bag. She had just gotten her notebook out when she noticed that someone had taken the seat next to her. Turning, she was confronted with the mismatched eyes that always made her breath catch.

"Today should be interesting for you Williams," he purred sarcastically. "I think the topic will play to your expertise."

"So you concede that there is a place for history in business?" she challenged. By his dismissive chuckle, she knew she had won this round and allowed herself to enjoy the victory.

Professor McFadden entered the room promptly on the hour and immediately began the lesson, making a mental note of those that were not yet seated. "As you should have guessed from the reading, we are going to be discussing a manager's relationship with and responsibility to his subordinates. It is a topic that is often lumped together with basic management styles, but I believe that it is worth focusing on.

"I started with Globtex in a basic entry level position. While most of the employees my age were more concerned with happy hour and golf outings for the fun of the events, I participated for a very different reason. I looked at each event as an opportunity not only to network but to also observe my colleagues. I was able to recognize traits of both good and bad employees by simply observing. This allowed me to improve myself and know who my competition was. Later it helped me hire, train, and discipline my subordinates. I will share with you some of these traits and how to spot them."

Professor McFadden turned to the board and began listing various qualities. He spent the next half hour discussing the traits listed on the board. While Sarah saw the benefits in being able to recognize these qualities, she felt that this tactic was dehumanizing, and something about that did not sit right with her. Her face must have shown her displeasure because the professor called her out. "Do you disagree with this Miss Williams?"

"It is not that I disagree, Professor, I just don't think that it would be the method I would choose."

"Ah, and that is a perfect transition. Thank you." He turned and erased the board before continuing. "The reason there is an entire course on the subject is that there is no one set way to manage a business. I started with what worked for me as I am most familiar with it. However, let us discuss some alternative methods."

Sometime later, Sarah realized that class was almost over, and nothing had related to history. She let her mind wandered while she pondered what Jareth had meant at the beginning of class. When she focused on Professor McFadden again, she realized that she missed what the professor had just cursing herself, she made a very clear notation so she could discuss it with him during office hours. Returning her full attention to Professor McFadden, she realized that he had shifted to a new topic.

"We will end today with a style that I find very whimsical. However, there is merit to it. Many have described running a business like running a kingdom. I would like to hear what that means to some of you."

Sarah listened as many of the students offered suggestions. Several explained that running a business required your subordinates to listen to you unconditionally; that your decisions should be respected as commands and that your say was final. There was a truth to the statements, but Sarah had to shake her head in disgust. She thought she had been lost in the fairy tales. The kingdoms the other students were describing were those of lore. The reality of a monarchy was quite different.

Unfortunately, Jareth was the first to catch her show of disagreement and was quick to voice, "It appears that Miss Williams does not agree."

Glaring at him, she simply began, "Many of the suggestions are true. A kingdom's subjects must obey their king in order for the kingdom to run smoothly. They must also abide by his judgment as his word is law. However, there is a lot that is missing from that. What everyone is describing is essentially a dictatorship, not a monarchy. In a monarchy, a king must respect his subjects as much as he expects them to respect him. Without the mutual respect, the kingdom would fail."

The professor gave a small smile. "Would you care to elaborate how that would apply in the business world?"

"A king needs to understand that his subjects are his kingdom. Without them, he would have nothing. Every decision that is made needs to be made for the good of the kingdom, not the good of the king. Of course there are examples of the opposite throughout history, but they all had consequences. In terms of a business, both large and small, management has to be aware that it is the employees that will make or break the business. Respecting that fact and acting to support, encourage, and protect the workforce is one of the best ways to make a business grow. Even the lowest level employee plays a role in the success of the business."

"A valid point and an important one, Miss Williams," Professor McFadden agreed. "Please elaborate."

"To expand on the kingdom metaphor, your CEO is the King, executive management his court, and for simplicity purposes, the remaining are the serfs. The basic running of the kingdom is performed everyday by the serfs. The kingdom's resources are procured through their effort. The nobles oversee this production, making sure that everything is functioning effectively. Finally, the King is responsible for the distribution of these resources. It would be easy to sell and trade everything to increase his personal wealth. However, if he did this, there would be no reason for the serfs to continue their efforts. The king must understand that his serfs are as important, if not more so, than the kingdom's wealth or power. In the business world this means that a CEO's primary concern shouldn't necessarily be the bottom line. A CEO should always consider his employees, because without them there would be no bottom line."

"One could argue that employees are replaceable, there are always people looking for jobs," came Jareth's annoyingly charming voice.

"If you take that position, you are setting yourself up for failure. There is a limited workforce of _qualified_ employees. Even with those, you are losing productivity and money in training them on your company's systems and policies. Not to mention, the most qualified employees will look elsewhere if they know you are offering a hostile or unstable work environment. Honestly, it is simple business that a high turnover rate is never a good thing."

She turned to glare at him in triumph only to find him smiling at her, and she felt like a fool. He had made the comment only to illustrate the point, not because he believed it. She felt her face flush and immediately turned away, angry that she had even acknowledged him.

"Thank you Miss Williams," Professor McFadden stated before lecturing on further examples of the king and kingdom mindset. By the time the class had concluded, Sarah recognized that this was her favorite class to date. She was in the middle of writing the week's assignment when there was a tap on her desk. Looking up, she found the professor looking down at her. "That was excellent insight today, Miss Williams. You have an excellent head for business. I hope you will consider pursuing it more seriously."

Too stunned to say anything, Sarah watched as he exited the room. Brian McFadden never complimented his students so openly. She was so completely lost in her own thoughts that she did not notice the pair of mismatched eyes watching as she exited the room or the bewildered expression on their owner's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard disclaimer ... any characters and plot references from the movies belong to Jim Henson.**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

It was Friday and Sarah was looking forward to a night in. Since her bitch session about Jareth, she and Becca had really hit it off. Of course that meant on weekends Sarah did not go home, Becca refused to allow Sarah to hold to her normal isolated lifestyle. Normally this resulted in trips to the local mall, movies with their ever expanding group of friends, or dinners out. Sarah had avoided being dragged to any parties so far which was more than fine with her. Thankfully, Becca seemed to sense that a frat party was not in her comfort zone.

With Mid-Terms approaching, Becca had sworn that they would order in and spend the night studying. So it was a bit of a surprise when Sarah returned to the room after her last class and found Becca in the middle of styling her hair. "I thought you were staying in tonight," Sarah sighed. She cared about her new friend and knew that she was having a much harder time with her grades than Sarah was.

"I was going to until I found out about the party at Delta Sigma Pi. If there was ever a place to meet the future Mr., this is it!"

Shaking her head, Sarah plopped down on her bed. Becca's obsession with finding a future rich husband always took priority. If she wanted to spend her life as someone's wife rather than her own person, Sarah was not going to fight it. She leaned back on the bed, and her hand landed on satin instead of the cotton of her comforter. Looking down she found the dress that Becca had convinced her to buy during their last mall outing laying out on the bed. Her head shot up to find Becca beaming and she almost wanted to scream.

Before she could even start to argue, Becca pleaded, "Please! I need a wingman tonight. Plus, you will kill in that dress."

"Becca, you know that parties aren't my thing."

"You never know until you try it," she argued. "Besides, it's not just me that needs to find a guy. It's way past time that we got you some action."

Sarah immediately regretted the girl to girl talk they had a few nights ago when she confided that she had never been serious with anyone. Awkward kissing at the best was how she had described her previous encounters. Apparently, this had given Becca a new mission that Sarah had been unaware of.

"Listen, if you don't come, I will just have to go alone." It was a dirty tactic, and they both knew it. Sarah would never let her friend go into a situation that could turn bad alone.

"Fine, but you owe me." Becca's face lit up, and she trapped Sarah in a crushing hug.

An hour later, both girls were putting the finishing touches on their make-up. After squeezing herself into the short, body hugging dress that Becca had chosen for her, Sarah had to fight off Becca's attempts to style her hair. Sarah argued that agreeing to come was already a huge favor and warned Becca not to push her luck. She had settled on a high pony tail and had added a bit more drama to her everyday make-up. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was pleased to find that it was a good look for her.

After walking the few blocks off campus to the frat house, Sarah immediately regretted her shoe choice. The heels were already killing her feet, and she had a whole night of standing to look forward to. Becca simply joked that was what alcohol was for – to numb the pain of being hot.

When they entered the house, Sarah immediately remembered why she avoided these situations. The room was crammed full of students well on their way to intoxicated. Within seconds of arriving both girls had not only been handed a beer, but were also propositioned at least five times. While not normally a drinker, she knew that a buzz would help her tolerate her current predicament and downed her drink.

One of the newest pop hits started blaring and before she could argue, Becca was dragging Sarah towards a group of people to dance. After a few songs, Sarah realized that she was actually having fun. She could even tolerate the guys that invited themselves to dance with her. Another hour passed before Sarah noticed that Becca had disappeared and thought it would be best to try to find her.

As she made her way through the house, she definitely noticed that the average level of intoxication had increased. Entering what had to be the common room, her path was blocked by one of the guys in her Business Management course. She thought his name was Peter but could not be sure.

"Hey baby, haven't seen you before. Want to have some fun?" he slurred in her ear. Obviously, he did not recognize her. His breath reeked of beer, and he was covered in sweat which caused her to shudder in repulsion.

"Not right now thanks," she said trying to push him away. He would not budge and did not like her rejection.

"What, do you think you're too good for me?" He was becoming hostile, and she needed a way to diffuse the situation.

"Not at all. It's just I really need to use the ladies room. I don't know how much longer I can hold it," she added a little dance to help prove her point. "You wouldn't force me to pee myself would you? I promise I'll try to find you when I get back."

Luckily, he was not drunk enough to want a girl who had just soiled herself and let her pass. He did grab her butt as she passed though. Shuddering, she continued to make her way through the crowd. Where ever Becca had gotten to was a damn good hiding place. Sarah turned the corner into the main sitting room in an attempt to make an escape outside. Instead, she ran directly into the chest of the last person she wanted to see.

Even with her heels, she was barely at eye level with those damned mismatched eyes. She took in the man before her. He, like his fellow party goers, was clearly drunk. Yet, even in his slightly disheveled state the man was gorgeous. She watched as his eyes trailed over her body and was suddenly very conscious at how little her dress left to the imagination. Unsure what to say, she muttered a weak apology for crashing into him.

He leaned in close to her ear and murmured, "Think nothing of it. It was rather enjoyable, Miss Williams." His eyes had taken on a predatory gaze, and he leaned up against the wall next to them, trapping her between it and him in the process. An unexpected sense of déjà vu suddenly overwhelmed her followed quickly by a feeling of danger. "I would not have expected to find you in a place like this."

"Yes well, I am here with a friend," she countered. She heard the challenge in her voice and could not understand what it was about him that always provoked her.

"I do not see a friend," he pointed out.

"I was in the process of looking for her before I ran into you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find her." She pushed past him before he could object and quickly made her escape outside.

The crisp October air was just what she needed to cool her off. She made her way to the side of the house only to find Becca feverishly making out with a guy Sarah vaguely remembered from earlier. Feeling awkward about walking in on the intimate moment, she turned to leave and stepped on a stray branch. The noise was enough to alert the pair to her presence, and she heard Becca call out, "Sarah! Wait up."

She turned back to her friend. "I didn't know where you had gotten to. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. But I see that you are."

Becca stumbled towards her, clearly drunk. When she reached Sarah, she whispered, "Mark's father is one of the best corporate defense lawyers in the country. I think I may have found the future Mr.," she giggled into Sarah's ear.

"Just be careful Becca, and remember I have to share a room with you." Sarah might be a virgin but it was pretty obvious where this interlude was heading.

Becca had the decency to blush before Mark called her back to him. Sarah was ready to go but felt the need to stay a little longer just in case. Finding a relatively low traffic area towards the back of the house, she took a seat on a tree stump and just observed. At first, she was surrounded by drunken college students enjoying the feeling of invincibility that alcohol could provide. As time passed though, the lack of inhibitions seemed to kick in and couples began finding private and not so private spots to get to know each other better. The drunk groping was certainly something she was fine without, and she abandoned her perch.

She checked the last spot she saw Becca and found it empty. Hoping that she was alright, Sarah made her way to the street to begin her walk back to campus. It was stupid to go on her own she knew, but she needed to get out of there. As she passed the driveway she heard familiar laughter and turned to find Jareth stumbling out of the house surrounded by a group of younger boys.

"You have not lived until you have driven a Ferrari," Jareth slurred. "I'll show you what I mean."

The group cheered as Jareth fumbled in his pocket. When Sarah heard the jingle of keys her heart stopped. The idiot was drunk, probably close to blackout drunk at this point, and he was going to drive. Without thinking she ran up to him and embraced him. Acting as tipsy as she could she whined, "Jareth, there you are. You promised me a ride over an hour ago."

Looking down at her, he grinned and promptly wrapped his arms around her with his hands resting on her backside. His chest rumbled as he laughed, "It looks like the Ferrari is spoken for tonight. Sorry boys."

The group muttered a mix of curses and lewd comments before sulking back inside leaving the pair alone on the porch. Jareth started to make his way to the car and she quickly grabbed the keys from him. "I don't think so King. You are so not driving." His face dropped in confusion and she ordered, "Get in the car."

He complied but only after fighting to get into the driver's seat. Once he was buckled safely in the passenger's seat, she managed to get an address from him before he passed out. She slipped into the car and silently thanked her father for forcing her to learn to drive stick. She had made it a point to familiarize herself with the area. Though she had never been to the street Jareth had mentioned, she knew where it was.

It was a relatively short drive to the outskirts of town. As she pulled onto the correct street, she could not help but be in awe of the properties she was passing. Massive houses stood on sprawling, perfectly manicured grounds. At the end of the road, she pulled up to the largest of the houses she had passed. The building reminded her of a smaller scale manor from a Jane Austin novel. It made sense that a British family would bring their own culture with them, but the sight was impressive.

She pulled the car to the front of the house and cut the engine. She cursed as she looked over to the dead weight currently occupying the other seat. Even after making her way to the passenger side and opening the door, Jareth didn't move and it took a good deal of shaking to get him even partially conscious. When he finally came to, he looked at her for a moment. She could not place his expression, it was almost as if he was remembering a lost memory. "Sarah?" he whispered.

It was the first time he had called her by name, yet the sound of it on his lips was so familiar it made her shiver. She shook off the feeling and explained, "You're going to have to help me here. I can't carry you inside."

After a great deal of effort, he was out of the car with his weight resting on her shoulders. They stumbled towards the house, and she was startled when the door opened. Her look of confusion was mirrored on that of the butler's for a brief moment. The older man was the first to recover and he sighed, "I see Master Jareth has drank too much again. Here let me take him."

"If it's all the same, I think it may be easier if I just help him. It took a lot to get him balanced. I guess just point the way to where I should leave him?" The man seemed hesitant to allow her entry so she added with a smile, "I promise I don't bite."

"Of course, follow me. Just let me know if he gets to be too much."

She followed the butler through what felt like a labyrinth of hallways until he finally stopped in front of a door. He opened the door and instructed, "Go ahead and leave him on the bed. I will need to go gather some help to get him settled." With that, the man turned and headed back in the direction he came.

Sarah stumbled through the doorway and made her way to the bed. As if he recognized where he was, Jareth managed to travel the last few steps on his own, though he stopped before collapsing on the bed. She turned to leave, but he caught her arm and pulled her to him. The space she had managed to gain when he had moved away was gone. He had pulled her flush to his body, and all she could do was look at him.

For the first time, she wondered what she was doing. Why on Earth was she here? The only thing she could think was that she couldn't let him drive, but all she had to do was take away his keys. Why would she drive him home and carry him to his bed? It made no sense, but part of her demanded to know that he was safe. Suddenly, his face crashed down to hers, and before she could escape he captured her lips with his.

It was not her first kiss, but as soon as their lips met she felt something she had never felt before. This was right, and despite her opinion of the man, she wanted more. As if reading her thoughts, his arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer still. His tongue swept across her lips, and she felt her lips part before losing herself in the feel of him.

Her lungs began to demand air and her rational mind returned making her suddenly very aware of who she was kissing. She broke the kiss and pushed away from him, putting much needed distance between them. Before he could close that distance again, she whispered, "Goodnight ," and made a hasty retreat to the door.

She was standing in the hallway when the butler returned with a small army in tow. He gave her a quizzical look and proceeded to order the others in to help Jareth. "I'm sorry Miss …"

"Williams," she supplied. "My name is Sarah Williams."

Surprise crossed the butler's face briefly before he school his features again. "It is nice to meet you Miss Williams. You may call me Gibbins." He gave her a small bow before continuing. "I had assumed that you would be spending the night with the Master."

Sarah felt her face turn red and Gibbins immediately paled realizing he was mistaken. "Oh it's nothing like that," she stammered. "We were at the same party and I saw him about to drive home. He was obviously trashed and I couldn't let him."

"How do you know Master Jareth?" Gibbins asked.

"He's my TA," she explained. "Truthfully, I don't even really like him. I just couldn't let him hurt himself or someone else. Of course I didn't really think this through. I have no way to get back to my dorm. Would you be able to call me a cab?"

Gibbins checked his watch and groaned. "I'm afraid that it may be too late for a cab. The downfall of a small town. Our driver has the night off as well. Perhaps I can offer a guest room?"

She was uncomfortable about inviting herself to stay but did not see another option. "I guess that is my best option at this point. I promise to leave as soon as I can."

"I will make arrangements to have a car ready for you in the morning. Here let me show you to a room."

She followed him to a room that was easily twice the size of her dorm room and triple the size of her room at home. The king size bed looked small in comparison. Gibbins had a nightgown brought to her and advised that the adjoining bathroom was fully stocked. He bid her a goodnight and exited the room.

Sarah changed and washed the night away before collapsing on the bed. Her mind was racing and sleep would not come. All she could think about was that kiss. In all her years of living in a fantasy world, that kiss was exactly what she had dreamed of. That it had been given to her by a man she loathed when he was likely too drunk to remember it hurt. Cursing herself as tears formed in her eyes, she rolled over and forced her eyes shut until sleep came.


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard disclaimer ... any characters and plot references from the movies belong to Jim Henson.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jareth woke early the next morning and immediately regretted his decision to drink the night before. His head pounded, and he felt sick. He was in the process of peeling himself from the bed to close the curtains when he heard the knock at his door.

Gibbins entered and immediately thrust a glass at him. "You know the drill. Drink up."

Jareth downed the foul tasting liquid, knowing from experience that it was not a substance to be sipped. He still could not guess what was in the brew, but it was an instant hangover cure. The only downfall was the concoction also worked to enhance his memory, leaving him with a crystal clear recollection of every stupid thing he did the night before. This time he was left with the memory of his almost fatal ride home. If it hadn't been for Sarah, there was no doubt that he and his car would be wrapped around a tree.

She was an unexpected addition to the night. He had certainly noticed that she was attractive before, but last night she had been absolutely stunning. In class she always wore flowing shirts and jeans, effectively hiding any indication of her figure. The dress last night had fit her like a second skin. But it was the fire in those green eyes that had driven him to kiss her. He hadn't planned to do it, but the alcohol dulled his wits enough to make him forget that the girl disliked him.

It had been worth it. That kiss, even if it was the only one he would ever have with her, was perfect.

Feeling the pain and nausea receding, Jareth once again started to make his way to the window to check on the weather. Looking out to the driveway, he saw his Ferrari still parked at the front of the house. Normally he would be furious that anyone had dared to drive it, but he was thankful Sarah had. He made a mental note to move it to the garage after breakfast. He was about to head to the bathroom to shower when he noticed one of the company limos parked out front as well.

"Gibbins, what is that car doing out? Who ordered it?"

"I did, Sir. It is to take Miss Williams back to her dorm once she is ready," he stated as though it was common knowledge.

"Sarah is still here?"

"It was too late to call her a cab, and Potter had gone home for the night. I thought it best to offer a guestroom for the young lady. Was that wrong, Sir?"

"Of course not." Jareth hadn't even considered how she had gotten home and was glad his butler was level headed enough to keep her safe. Wilkson may be in a small town, but it could still be dangerous. "Is she up yet?"

"I don't believe so, Sir. Would you like me to wake her?"

"No. I will see to that." He quickly showered and dressed, strangely excited to see her. Gibbins had informed him what room she had stayed in, and he found his way there easily. The house was too large for one person, but he had spent much of his later years here and could traverse its halls in his sleep if needed.

He knocked on her door gently, not wanting to wake her if she was still asleep. He was rewarded with a frustrated, "One moment." After a few seconds the door opened, and by her face it was obvious that she was not expecting him to be on the other side. Her hair was still damp from a shower, and she had one arm behind her clinging to the open zipper on her dress.

"Mr. King," she offered nervously, "I wasn't expecting you. I was hoping that it was one of the maids," she offered sheepishly.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

Clearly irritated to be accepting his help she sighed, "This damn zipper is impossible to get on my own. Can you zip me?"

At his nod, she turned and lifted her hair giving him a clear view of her back. The dress was partially zipped but the gap gave an excellent view of the black lace bra and creamy skin beneath. He quickly zipped the garment closed but not before logging away that image in his memory. "Thank you," she said before turning back to him.

"I didn't mean to intrude," she tried to explain. "I was hoping that I'd be gone before you got up. I guess that plan failed."

"I am glad it did," he admitted, "This way I have a chance to thank you. I hate to think what would have happened last night if it had not been for you."

"Yes, well, friends don't let friends drive drunk and all that."

"So we are friends," he offered smugly. The anger immediately returned to her eyes and he could tell she was seething at being caught in her own words.

"Acquaintances at best I would say."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Well, at least let me offer you breakfast. It is the least I can do."

She hesitated and considered his offer. He could see she was trying to figure out a way to escape politely, but he was not going to allow it. "I promise you Miss Williams, it is just breakfast. No harm ever came from breakfast."

"Fine, but just breakfast, I have to get back to my dorm. Becca must be worried sick about me." He could hear the lie in her voice but chose to ignore it.

She followed him to the parlor where Gibbins had already put out a modest spread of fruit, eggs, bacon, and toast. He pulled a chair out for Sarah, and she sat, obviously uncomfortable with the act of chivalry. After taking his seat, he offered to serve her and was surprised when she argued, "Thank you but I am quite capable of serving myself."

"My apologies. Though may I ask what I have done to offend you? It is clear you dislike me, but I cannot figure out why." He had not meant to be so direct, but her rejection of a simple courtesy took him off guard.

Apparently his question caught her off guard as well. "Honestly?" she finally growled, "Because you're the type of man that expects everyone to fall at your feet. Because you think the world is your playground. But mostly because you're an arrogant prick."

"I guess that is honest," he laughed. "But I wonder how you came to know me so well. After all, this is the first real conversation I remember us having."

"There is plenty to read about," she challenged.

"Referring to the tabloids, I would assume, and my bad boy persona. Not only was that largely exaggerated but also in the past. I am not that person anymore."

It was now her turn to laugh. "Oh really? How do you explain last night then?"

He cringed; it was a valid point. "Last night was a fluke. I am a brother of Delta Sigma Pi. I try to make an appearance at their parties every now and then, but I have not drank that much in a very long time. I needed an outlet with Mid-Terms approaching. I am a graduate student if you remember."

She wasn't buying it and it was obvious. "Hell of a tolerance you have for not drinking in a long time. I was expecting you to be paying homage to the porcelain throne today."

"Gibbins has a miracle hang over cure." She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her plate. His own anger flaring he challenged, "Judging me without knowing me makes you an arrogant prick as well ."

That got her attention. "Excuse me," she growled.

"Not that you deserve an explanation, but yes, I was a pretty awful teenager. I had money and power but no responsibility, and I abused it. Hell, college didn't even cure me of the god complex. My father did. He put me in charge of the Northeast Hub of King Industries with an ultimatum. I succeed or I was cut off. Fresh out of college I thought I knew everything and learned very quickly that I knew nothing. I had to change, and I did."

"Fine, you cleaned up your act but the attitude didn't change did it? Every time I walk into class, I have to watch you shamelessly flirt with every pair of breasts in the room. But it's not even that. Do you even remember your first words to me? You had never met me yet you presumed to judge me." She was fuming, and it angered him that she was right. He had seen a little girl who did not belong but she had quickly proven him wrong.

"You're right. I did judge you too harshly. But you have proven me wrong time and again. Damn it, you are easily the best student in that class and you are wasting your life on history! As for the rest of the girls in that class, half of them are daughters of King Industry clients and the other half will likely marry into families that are clients. It does no good to scorn them and create unnecessary problems." He looked at his plate, and his appetite was suddenly gone. The girl was infuriating and it sparked a desire in him that he had never felt before.

She fell silent and slowly picked at her food. Occasionally, she would look up only to promptly look away as soon as she made eye contact. When she had stopped eating, he sighed, "Would you like to head back?"

"If you don't mind," she whispered.

He led her to the door and cursed. He had not moved his car and it was currently blocking the limo. It took a moment to find his keys where Sarah had tossed them the night before. When he returned to the door, she finally met his eyes again. The green pools held an emotion that he had not been there before, and he stopped short.

"I'm sorry." She reached out to him and caught his arm. "You're right. I was being unfair, and I'm sorry."

He looked down at the girl and had to resist the urge to kiss her again. "Listen, let me drive you back. I have to head to campus anyway."

She nodded and followed him out the door.

xxxXXXxxx

Sarah strapped herself into the passenger seat and laughed as Jareth struggled to adjust his seat back to a workable position. When he was finally set, he offered her a smile before setting his focus on the road. They rode in silence, and it gave her time to replay their conversation.

She had hated herself so much during that conversation. She had painted him as a horrible villain without even knowing him. Would it have been any different for her growing up in the environment that he had? She didn't know a lot about his father, but she knew that he traveled constantly. There were always stories of the elder King all over the world. His mother was a famous fashion designer and was no different. Growing up without parents and with unlimited funds would be a terrible combination for a child.

Whether he was being truthful about changing, she could not be sure. But she had also never talked to him to really know. She looked over and watched as he skillfully drove through the back roads of the small town. The kiss came back to her, and she wondered what it would be like to get to know him before immediately criticizing herself. What could he possibly see in her? He hadn't mentioned their encounter and probably didn't even remember it.

She noticed the familiar scenery and realized that they were back on campus. "I am in Windler Hall." He simply nodded and made the next turn that would lead to the dorm building. As the car pulled up she sighed, and he turned to her with a concerned look.

"Can we start over?" she asked.

"Pardon?"

"I have made such a mess of things, can we just start over?"

"I would like that."

She smiled and offered him her hand. "Sarah Williams, pleasure to meet you."

He laughed and shook her proffered hand. "Jareth King, the pleasure is all mine."

With a soft smile, she exited the car and turned back towards him. "See you in class."

"Of course Miss Williams."

"Call me Sarah."

"Only if you call me Jareth."

"Of course," she laughed and headed back to her room. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. Somehow, it just felt right to want a fresh start with the handsome Brit. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she did not notice the group of students who had watched her exit the Ferrari or the very distinctive 'JKing' plates on the car that left no doubt to its owner.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - So this one is a shorter chapter so I figured I would post two today rather than post this separately. Hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed!**

**Standard disclaimer ... any characters and plot references from the movies belong to Jim Henson.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was a few hours before Becca returned to the room; enough time that Sarah had changed into sweats and was furiously working on one of her research papers, but not enough time for her to send out a search party. When the blonde glided into the room, it was obvious that things had gone well.

"I guess it was a good night," Sarah chuckled as she looked up at her friend. Then glancing at the clock she added, "I guess it was a good morning too."

"The best," Becca all but squealed. "He treated me to brunch and wants to see me again on Tuesday night. I have a good feeling about this."

The girl was glowing and Sarah was genuinely happy for her friend. She was about to pry for further details when Becca added, "Though I hear I am not the only one who had a good night."

"What do you mean?" Sarah was thoroughly confused. The only ones who had seen her leave with Jareth had been the group of very drunk strangers. She didn't know any of them, and they certainly didn't know her. So how had Becca found out?

"Oh come on! The hall is practically buzzing about you being dropped off this morning in a Ferrari wearing last night's dress." Becca's smile had doubled in size. "A Ferrari that happens to be owned by a certain TA that I thought you hated. You have got to spill."

Damn, she hadn't even thought about her dorm mates seeing her this morning. "It's not what you think. Nothing happened, Becca." Even as the words came out of her mouth, memories of the kiss came back tenfold.

"Oh I call bull shit on that one. You're a terrible liar. I want the details."

Seeing that there was no avoiding the subject, Sarah gave into her friend's curiosity. "I was about to head home when I saw Jareth about to give a group of drunk idiots a ride when he was worse off than they were. Don't ask me why, but I felt it necessary to drive him home instead."

"I didn't even know that he was there."

"Yeah, well I had already run into him, literally, in my search for you." Becca mouthed a silent "Oh" and let her continue. "By the time I got him to his house – which is almost a castle by the way – it was too late to call a cab. I crashed in a guest room last night. He offered me breakfast and a ride this morning to say thanks. End of story."

Becca wasn't buying it. "Something else happened. What aren't you telling me?" When Sarah was silent for quite some time, Becca warned, "I won't let this go. It'd be easier to just spill."

Sarah knew Becca wasn't lying. After debating if telling or not telling would be worse, she finally admitted, "He may have kissed me."

"What!" Becca's screamed loud enough to wake the dead.

"Shh. I don't even think he remembers. After I dragged his sorry ass to his room, he kissed me."

"And?"

"And nothing," she lied.

"You really are a terrible liar. You liked it didn't you?" Sarah didn't have to answer. "Oh my God! You did. I thought you hated the guy?"

"Well he sort of called me on that this morning. He made me realize that I judged him without actually knowing him. We've sort of agreed to start over," she admitted. Sarah really did want to start over, and Becca would find out at some point.

"Holy shit, he likes you. Here I thought I scored with Mark, but even Peter Dalton's son does not compare to Jareth King."

"Becca stop. He doesn't like me. He barely even acknowledged me until last night." She wasn't going to let herself think otherwise. Not yet.

"Pfft. Actually talk to him and I bet you'll be surprised. Hell, I'll take that bet. If you don't think otherwise by the end of the semester, I will pay for takeout all of next semester."

"Becca, I am not going to bet you on that. Besides, you didn't give me the details of your night." The diversion tactic worked, and she was glad to find out that Mark was even more charming and happy to be with her when they had sobered up in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

Jareth entered the classroom dreading the horde of females that were no doubt ready to pounce. Instead, he received a combination of pouts and glares, but not a single girl moved from her current position. Finding it odd, he turned his attention to the brunette that had plagued his thoughts the entire weekend.

No woman had ever been more than a passing fling for him. He certainly had never pined after one. So what was so different about _her_? He slid into the seat next to her and barely had time to settle himself before he was assaulted with the emerald inferno that he was becoming addicted to.

"Remind me to just let you kill yourself next time," she hissed.

"I thought we were starting over? What have I done to offend this time, Sarah?"

At the sound of her name, something in her mind seemed to click. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just the news of you dropping me off on Saturday has spread across the campus like wildfire. Everyone assumes … well I'm sure you can guess. I couldn't even leave my room to pee without being attacked by someone wanting to know if the rumors about a certain appendage were correct."

"Ah, that explains why the horde has restrained themselves today," he chuckled. "Had I known that all it would take was a fake fling with you, I would have arranged it ages ago."

Her glare let him know that him know that he had firmly planted his foot not just in his mouth but down his throat with that comment. Luckily, McFadden's entrance kept her anger at bay. Mid-Terms were the following week, and the retired CEO was not holding back. He hoped these kids knew how lucky they were to have a professor like McFadden. Even his Ivy League education had not provided the insight that Wilkson's staff of former professionals did.

He only half paid attention to the lesson as he and Brian always met at the beginning of the week to discuss lesson plans, and he was more than familiar with the topic. Instead, his mind drifted between issues he needed to resolve at King Industries and his own impending Mid-Terms. He was still not sure what had possessed him to take on a Masters while running the company's largest North American hub . His father had been ecstatic and had arranged the extra management that allowed him the flexibility to take his courses. Still, the workload was daunting at times.

He glanced at Sarah and smiled. He told her he had changed. If she only knew how much. Ten years ago he would have laughed at the idea of 60-70 hour weeks, now he thrived off them. He noticed that she would occasionally spare a glance his way and could tell that she was still pissed from earlier. He wanted to fix that as soon as class ended, but she didn't give him the chance. As soon as Brian dismissed the class, she bolted.

He was about to chase after her when he heard, "Jareth, a moment?"

He recognized Brian's voice and was a little surprised that the elder man had lingered. He met him by the alternate exit, their body language clearly projecting to the students that this was a private conversation. "Yes, Brian?"

"You are becoming the topic of the rumor mill again."

It was not a question. Brian McFadden was a close friend of his father's and, while not officially spoken, the elder men had an agreement. Brian was to keep an eye on Jareth to make sure he didn't slip into old habits. "It was one party. I needed to let off some steam, and I got stupid."

"And Miss Williams? From her actions today, I would say the rumors are not entirely true."

"Sarah is the reason nothing happened," he admitted. "She drove me home on Friday. That is all."

The professor was silent as he thought over what had been said. Finally he offered, "Just remember that your father does not make idle threats. As for Miss Williams, wait until after the semester is over."

"Pardon?"

"I'm not blind. Though perhaps you are. Just wait until you are not her TA." The professor left without any further explanation. After a short moment of stunned silence, Jareth followed as well. He was probably too late to catch up to Sarah, but he needed to try. He needed to apologize.

To his surprise, she was sitting in the building's lobby intensely focused on the paper she was reading and utterly oblivious to her surroundings. As he approached the bench, he coughed to get her attention before gesturing to the empty spot next to her. Cautiously he asked, "May I?"

She nodded and he took a seat. "Sarah," he began, "About before, it was a poor excuse for a joke. I know for a fact that the fall out for these situations is always worse for the woman."

She dropped her eyes for a moment before looking at him again. "I realize I probably overreacted. It's the reason I waited actually." She hesitated, clearly not sure what to say. She let out an irritated growl before complaining, "It's just frustrating that I went from a nobody to the girl everyone is gossiping about for trying to do a good deed."

"I could try to circulate what actually happened if you would like, but that may end up worse for you. Tabloids are worse than college students, I can assure you." If the press even got wind of what had almost happened, they would jump at it. While there hadn't been a story about him in years, his wealth and bachelor status were enough to ensure that there was still enough interest to turn a profit. A slip like this would be enough to fuel a new wave of harassment that Sarah would be caught in.

"Plus there's your father's ultimatum," she added.

As nothing happened, his father would not be too harsh. It was the fact that she cared about it at all that amazed him. "It will blow over," he offered. "It always does. The perfect way for us to start over, hmm?"

She laughed, and it made him happier than he thought it should to see her smile. "I guess old habits are hard to break," she joked.

"I am glad you had not left yet. I wanted you to know that I was sorry."

She smiled and confessed, "And here I wanted to apologize to you."

They both chuckled at the absurdity of it. "I will accept your apology if you will accept mine." He offered her his hand and she shook it playfully. Looking up at the clock on the wall, he cursed. "I hate to cut this short, but I need to run. I am parked over by your dorm if you are heading back there …"

"That was the plan," she said. "I would love the company."

It was a short walk to Windler Hall, and they spent it just talking. The conversation began plainly enough with a comment about the weather. By the time they had reached her dorm they were laughing about how terrible the food was in the dining hall and the concoctions she and her roommate had come up with just to make it edible. Looking back, he could not figure out how one had morphed into the other.

When their conversation had ended, they stood outside the building for a moment in awkward silence. "Damn, I really do have to go." He offered up a quick smile, finding himself at a loss for words. Finally he managed, "I guess we will see each other in class. Until then …"

It was a terrible ending to what had been a wonderful conversation. He turned to leave, embarrassed by the knots his tongue had been tied in when he suddenly found her arms wrapped around him. It was nothing more than a quick, friendly hug, and she darted inside the building before he could respond. Yet, the pleasure it gave him did not fade even as he was pulling away from campus to face his corporate alter ego.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been a week and in the haze of Mid-Term induced insanity, Sarah had little time to reflect on her encounter with Jareth. She hadn't even had the chance to see him in their last class. Professor McFadden had mentioned that Jareth had a business emergency and would be out of town until today.

Unfortunately, the haze hadn't been thick enough to keep thoughts of him completely at bay. The walk back to her dorm had been less than ten minutes, and yet it had been enough to really change her opinion of the man. Granted, she actually had been leaning that way ever since she left the passenger seat of his Ferrari, but it was something about the way they had been able to talk about nothing of importance so easily. It was not the awkward conversation of new acquaintances but rather the idle chatter of old friends. And then she had hugged him.

She still wasn't sure what had come over her. One moment she was about to say goodbye, and the next she was throwing herself at him. It was simultaneously perfect and mortifying. Becca, utilizing her annoying talent to detect the slightest change in Sarah's moods, had sensed something had happened even hours later. The blonde had not let the subject drop until Sarah spilled every last detail, and then it only became worse.

Becca had convinced herself that with that simple hug, Sarah had accepted Jareth's unasked proposal. When Mark was _officially_ introduced to Sarah, Becca had wasted no time in announcing that Sarah was off the market. Luckily, Sarah had stopped the conversation before more was said.

Yet, her overzealous friend had got her wondering – could there be something more? Perhaps that was the reason that she had spent the last half hour on her hair and make-up just to go to McFadden's class. Realizing what she was actually doing, she dropped her brush with an irritated sigh and grabbed the closest hair tie. After throwing her hair up in a messy bun, she turned to leave only to run into Becca with Mark in tow.

"Sarah! I thought you would be gone by now." Becca was clearly flushed and her clothes were disheveled. It was obvious why she had been hoping for an empty room.

"I am just heading out now," she reassured her friend as she grabbed her bag. Nodding her head to Mark she added, "Do you need me to head to the library after class?"

Becca at least had the decency to blush. "Not necessary to go out of your way. Mark has class later."

Sarah nodded, scurried past her roommate and bid a quick hello/goodbye to Mark. She was halfway down the hall when Becca called after her, "Don't forget what we talked about!"

Sarah sighed as she remembered the favor she had agreed to ask of Jareth.. There was a charity carnival this weekend, and the girls on her floor had offered to make desserts for a bake sale. She was excited to help, except that it had quickly become apparent that the tiny kitchen in the building was not sufficient to accommodate fifty girls all trying to bake. Every time she had tried to use the kitchen, it was occupied.

She realized that she could just buy some baked goods, as Becca intended to do, but after their hall meeting she had immediately called Karen to get some of her best recipes. After hearing about the carnival, Karen insisted on the family coming up. She would feel guilty not using the recipes now.

After the third attempt to bake, she had come back to the room bitching that a kitchen schedule should be mandatory. Becca had not so casually mentioned that Sarah knew someone who lived close to campus and had a giant house that probably had an equally giant kitchen. Somehow, she had gotten Sarah to agree to ask Jareth for his assistance.

Now that she was walking to class, she was having second thoughts. Truthfully, she still barely knew him. Yes, she had already been to his house, but that was hardly normally circumstances. And yes, he had kissed her, but she still had no evidence to indicate that he even remembered that fact.

By the time she arrived at the classroom, she had made herself too self-conscious to even talk to Jareth. Luckily, her unexpected grooming that morning meant that she arrived just before Professor McFadden. Not only was she given no time to talk to Jareth, she was also relegated to the back of the room far from his seat.

As expected the professor dove right into the review session planned for their class. Dreading the test coming up later that week, Sarah forced herself to focus on everything that was said. The class flew by, and before she knew it she found herself struggling to write the last of her notes down while the rest of the students vacated the room.

"I can guarantee that you will do better than you expect on the exam. You can probably give your hand a break." She looked up at the sound of the familiar voice to find Jareth smiling at her. He was gorgeous, even more so when he was smiling. Realizing where her thoughts were leading, she mentally reprimanded herself and offered a small laugh in response.

"I was afraid something terrible had happened when I was the first to arrive. It is not like you to be so late," he joked while taking a seat on top of the desk in front of hers.

"I got caught up in something and was running late." She was suddenly very self-conscious of the extra make-up she was wearing. Desperately hoping that he hadn't noticed, she quickly changed the subject. "Professor McFadden said you had a business emergency. I hope everything is ok."

"It was not so much of an emergency as it was a demand for my presence. My father had originally approved sending my VP of Operations to the quarterly meeting at our London branch but at the last minute insisted that I be there instead. Honestly, it was a nice break from studying."

"I'm sure. An impromptu trip to England, that would be a nice study break." She sighed and turned back to her notes. "It will be nice when these tests are over. Being my first semester, I just don't know what to expect."

"Well, I can at least let you know that McFadden does not believe in tricks. All of his questions will be worded clearly, and it should be obvious what answer he is looking for. I am sure you will score very well," he added. He flashed another smile at her and hopped down off the desk. "I am parked over by your dorm again. Are you heading that way?"

"I don't know. I might head over to the library." Becca had said that it would be safe to come back, but Sarah preferred not to walk in on anything if she could avoid it. "Becca, my roommate, came in with her boyfriend as I was leaving."

"Say no more," he added quickly, sparing her from having to explain. "I would offer you lunch to help kill time, but I have to get back to the office. Perhaps a rain check?"

"I'll take you up on that offer," she laughed. He gathered his bag and was about to bid her farewell when she found the courage that had left her earlier. "Jareth," she began sheepishly, "Can I ask a favor?"

"Of course."

"This may sound a bit forward, but can I use your kitchen?"

More than slightly confused he asked, "My kitchen?"

"Our hall volunteered to make food for the Fall Festival this weekend, and I have a few dozen cookies to bake. With everyone else cooking and baking, I just can't do it in the dorm's kitchen. You are the only person I know that lives close to campus."

"That makes a bit more sense. When would you need to use it?"

"My last Mid-Term is Friday morning. Could I come over that afternoon?"

He hesitated for a moment and then quickly pulled a calendar from his bag. After checking the date he said, "I have a meeting Friday morning. It should be over by one, does that work?"

"That's perfect, it's a date then," she said and instantly turned red, embarrassed by what the figure of speech implied. "Well not a date, but … well … oh, you know what I meant."

Jareth chuckled as she stumbled over her words. He obviously sensed her embarrassment and assured, "Yes I do." A comfortable silence fell between them and Sarah found herself not wanting the moment to end. Unfortunately, students from the next class began to filter in and they had to leave the room. She followed him to the exit, and he excused himself with a simple, "Until next time, Sarah."

She smiled and watched as he headed towards his car. All anxiety about Friday had been replaced by giddy anticipation.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - I just want to take a moment to say thank you all my reviewers! When this idea popped in my head I thought it would be fun, but it is so awesome to see that others agree. **

**I hope to have the next chapter up relatively quickly as I was hesitant to split up this section and the next. Since my grammar is awful at times I have my husband (a bit of a grammar nazi) proof reading before I post and he hasn't had a chance to get to the next bit yet. **

**Any way, thank you again to everyone who has reviewed or followed!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

Jareth had been right, Professor McFadden's Mid-Term had been easier than expected. Jareth had arrived with the Professor so she hadn't been able to talk to him before the class. She remembered observing both men, and it appeared that they were wrapping up a pretty serious conversation. Professor McFadden had laid out the ground rules for the exam and had Jareth sit at the back of the room to help monitor. There was to be no talking of any type during the exam unless it was to ask a question of him, which required the student to come up to his desk.

She finished the test with a half hour to spare even after reviewing her answers. When she left the room, she handed her booklet to Jareth but was unable to say anything to him as the exam was still in progress. Before she left, he slipped her a note that read:

_I have to talk to McFadden after the exam, so no need to wait for me. I will send a car to pick you up at your dorm at one. _

_See you tomorrow_-

_J_

Of course, now that she was standing in the parking lot staring at the "car" he sent, she wanted to smack him. In front of her was a black stretch limo. She felt like she should be wearing a prom dress with a date on her arm, not in an old tee shirt and jeans with bags of groceries. She felt the other students watching her and sighed. The rumors had just started dying down, and she had no doubt this would just add fuel to the dying fire.

Figuring there was nothing she could do now, she approached the limo and was immediately met by the driver who took her bags before she could even say a word in protest. She slipped into the back of the limo and allowed herself to sink into the leather seats. It felt so lonely in the huge car, and she made a mental note that limos required more than one passenger to feel comfortable. As the car pulled away from the dorm, she noticed that a small crowd had gathered and were whispering and pointing in her direction. The rumors were definitely going to be flying again.

She watched idly as the town passed by outside her window. When they reached the outskirts of the main town, she smiled at the beauty of the residential area she had only seen once before. She hadn't really gotten a chance to look at the houses on her last trip. The mix of old Victorians and more modern Colonials made her feel at home. With the changing fall leaves thrown into the mix, it really was a beautiful sight.

When they reached Jareth's house, she caught a flash of the Ferrari pulling into the garage. As she was exiting the limo, Jareth appeared and her breath caught in her throat. If she had thought him handsome in casual clothes, seeing him in his business attire was more than she could handle. His suit was obviously expensive and had been tailored perfectly to his body. As he walked towards her, he took his jacket off and flipped it casually over his shoulder.

"Ah, perfect timing," he announced. "I was concerned you might beat me home when the meeting ran over." He paused and looked down at his clothes before asking, "Did I get something on my shirt?"

"What?" she asked slightly confused. Realizing she must have been gawking at him, she quickly covered by answering, "Oh, no it is just I suddenly feel even more like I should be in a prom gown right now." It was partially true at least. There was no way that she was going to admit that he cleaned up very well.

"A prom gown? As much as I would love to see you dolled up like that, I have to admit that I am at a loss here."

"Between the limo and, well, this," she motioned to his attire, "I feel completely under dressed."

"Well," he laughed, "I plan on changing out of the suit, and I thought you would appreciate the limo."

"Not when it is picking me up from my dorm room. I can't wait to hear what new rumors you just started."

He cringed, and it was obvious that he hadn't considered that. "I am sorry. I forgot about that nonsense."

"Well there is nothing we can do about it now. Just remember, no stretch limos next time." Now it was her time to cringe. She really needed to start thinking about what she was saying _before_ she said it. Jareth, thankfully, simply appeared to be amused and didn't comment on the implied open invitation she had given herself.

"I guess I should grab my things. The sooner I get started, the sooner I can be out of your hair." She turned towards the trunk and noticed that the driver had already grabbed her bags. She hadn't even noticed the poor man. "Or not."

He laughed at the situation and assured her, "I swear the servants are magic. They catch me by surprise at times as well. Come, I'll have Gibbins show you to the kitchen and will meet you there once I have changed."

He started towards the house, and she quickly followed. When they arrived at the door, Gibbins was there to greet them. He tried to hand Jareth a stack of folders and envelopes, but Jareth waived him off with a quick request to bring it to the kitchen. He promised to be back shortly and headed down the hallway that she knew would lead to his bedroom.

Gibbins welcomed her back and led her to the kitchen. When he opened the door to the room she stopped dead in her tracks. She had been expecting fancy, but looking at the room she knew that any five star restaurant would love to have this kitchen in their building. Gibbins turned to her, and concern immediately flashed across his face. "Is something wrong Miss Williams? When the master told us you were going to be using the room, I made sure that it would be immaculate."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that for me! I'm used to the kitchen in the dorms after all. I just wasn't expecting something this _huge_. This is beyond perfect!" The butler seemed relieved and gestured for her to go in.

"The chef is in the room next door if you need her. She has been instructed to assist with anything that you need. Just let her know when you are done, and the kitchen staff will come to clean up."

"Gibbins, that isn't necessary. I won't have anyone go out of their way for me." She was raised to clean up her own messes and she wasn't comfortable with having someone else do it. Before he could protest, she added, "I could use some help finding my way around the kitchen though. Unless Jareth knows where everything is?"

A soft chuckle from the doorway let her know that Jareth had arrived. "I am afraid I will be no help there. I think I can count on my hand the number of times I have been in this room." He had changed into a tee shirt and jeans, but still managed to make her feel under dressed. He casually took the bundle from Gibbins and grabbed a stool before settling himself at the counter to begin going through the stack.

Gibbins called one of the kitchen staff in to show her where the bowls and baking sheets were before he left. The girl was very adamant that Sarah call her in to clean up, and she once again had to politely refuse.

"Why not just let her clean? It is her job after all."

Sarah sighed and began to unpack her ingredients. "I wasn't raised with servants ... unlike someone. It's weird to have someone clean up my mess."

"Still, it is their job. Honestly, it is one of the reasons I have never really been in here. Every time I tried to come in, even for a drink, I was chased out. I eventually just stopped trying."

"You mean you have this amazing kitchen and have never cooked in it?" When he simply nodded, she realized something that had never dawned on her. "Wait, do you even know how to cook?"

"Never had a need to learn," he said as if it was obvious.

"That's a bit arrogant."

He seemed genuinely upset by that comment. "How so?"

"It kind of implies that you know that you will always be able to pay someone to do it for you. Besides, being able to make your own food is a basic life skill. No matter who you are, you should be able to at least cook some of the basics. Hell, even my father can put a pretty decent meal on the table if needed."

She remembered the first few months after her mother had left. Robert Williams may be an excellent attorney, but he was not prepared to be a domestic. After several weeks of take out, he finally tried his hand at cooking, and Sarah had immediately wished for the pizza and Chinese again. But he eventually learned, and his chicken parm was much better than Karen's – though neither would ever tell Karen that.

"I never thought about it that way," he admitted. "I just never had a desire to learn."

"That's too bad. Cooking and baking helped me to really bond with my stepmother. She loves to be in the kitchen, and helping her allowed us to actually talk. Plus I love to bake with my little brother." Her mind went back the memory of the first time Toby had "helped" her with a batch of brownies. The poor kid had ended up with batter all over him, and it had taken her three hours to clean up the kitchen and her brother. Still, it was one of her favorite memories.

She glanced up from setting out her ingredients and noticed the distant look on Jareth's face. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

His eyes met hers, and she saw pain in them for a brief moment. "I was just thinking about my family," he said softly.

She realized the struggles she had with her family when she was younger were nothing compared to what he must have grown up with. She remembered from the tabloid articles that his mother seemed more concerned with her clothing line than her family. She was constantly spotted in New York and Paris but never with her son. His father was a world traveler as well, and she wondered how often Jareth had actually seen his parents when he was younger or even now.

"Well," she started, hoping to change the subject, "Since you seem to be lacking a very basic skill, I think you will be required to be my assistant this afternoon. A very important business man like yourself cannot be lacking in basic skills." He smiled at her, and she was happy that she had been able to shift his mood.

"Where do we begin?" he asked. When she showed him the first recipe and realized that he had no idea what he was looking at, she knew they needed to start with the fundamentals. She pulled out the measuring cups and spoons and began showing him the different measurements followed by a lesson on how to measure out wet and dry ingredients.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - So only a few days to get this up. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Jareth looked over at the girl scrubbing the mixing bowls in the sink. They had spent the last few hours preparing the ingredients for the six different types of cookies that Sarah insisted on making. After the third batch he had offered to buy the rest from the best bakery in town. She had insisted that it was cheating and not nearly as much fun. She was right, though his pride refused to admit that openly to her. He was still convinced that he was a terrible cook, but it was fun and surprisingly relaxing. The meeting this morning had left him on edge, but he could barely remember why now. Being told her four year old brother had learned faster than he did had brought back some of the irritation though.

After his initial reaction, she had been hesitant to bring up her family again. It wasn't hard to figure out they were important to her, and he refused to allow his family dynamics to hinder getting to know her better. It took some gentle persuasion, but eventuality she was at ease with the topic again.

It was obvious that she loved her family, but he quickly figured out they weren't perfect. He realized that he actually knew of both of her biological parents. Williams was such a common surname that it would have been foolish to assume anything.

Linda Williams was a talented actress that he had seen in multiple performances. Now that he knew the connection he could easily see the family resemblance. Knowing some of the details of her parents' divorce soiled his once high opinion of the woman.

Robert Williams was an excellent attorney and well known in this area. King Industries had actually approached Robert to work for them a few years ago, but he had declined for family reasons. Jareth understood what those reasons had been now. A new marriage, a new baby, and an unhappy teenage daughter were enough on their own. To add in a new job that required him to relocate would have been too much. Jareth wondered if Robert would be more open to the offer now and made a mental note to extend it again.

The alarm on the first oven went off and Sarah cursed softly. She was in the middle of washing a large bowl and was arm deep in suds at the moment. He chuckled as she struggled to find a towel to dry off. Casually pulling the baking sheet from the oven, he realized that he had no idea if the cookies were done or not. He placed the sheet onto the first set of trivets that had been laid out and felt a hand on his shoulder. He moved aside to let her check on the cookies and took the opportunity to admire her once again. She was beautiful, even dressed in clothes that were obviously meant for functionality rather than style and covered in flour.

"These are done and the rest should be done shortly. Can you help me get these onto a cooling rack before all the alarms start going off?"

He laughed as the next alarm started to sound as if on cue. The benefit of a kitchen designed to be able to handle the needs of very large banquets was that twelve dozen cookies could be baked at one time. Of course the downfall was that all twelve dozen would be finished baking around the same time. "These look delicious," he said as his stomach began to rumble. "I am assuming that I will be maimed if I steal one?"

"Oh you can have one, if you're ok with taking money away from charity," she offered and he laughed at her sarcasm. "Though they're making me hungry too."

He looked at the clock and realized that not only was it was almost time for dinner but he had been forced to skip lunch as well. No wonder his stomach was protesting. "Once these are done, we could grab dinner. I know a great little restaurant."

"Dressed like this? I don't know." He was disappointed by her hesitation but slightly hopeful that her reason had been her attire and not his company. Suddenly, her face lit up, and she darted over to the refrigerator. After a few minutes of rifling through its contents she turned back to him. "How about we continue your lesson and we cook something?"

Unsure he was up for anymore cooking, he hesitated. She seemed to sense his uneasiness and offered, "Or you can finish the dishes and I'll cook." He was going to complain that he paid a staff of servants to do the dishes but her smile won him over.

"I suppose that will work," he agreed reluctantly. "Though may I ask what is on the menu or is that a surprise?"

"Honestly, I was just going to throw together some tacos. You seem to have everything except the seasoning, but I can improvise on that." Suddenly she seemed worried, "I mean that is if you like tacos. I know they are pretty basic and all …"

"I have not had a taco in forever. I think that sounds brilliant."

They both started on their respective tasks. Three bowls in, he made up his mind that he was never doing dishes again after tonight. The task was mindless but somehow frustrating. Luckily, Sarah had finished up most of them before the cookies were done and his job was over quickly. By the time he turned off the water and dried the counter around the sink, a tempting aroma was filling the room and making his stomach rumble louder in protest.

Sarah already had the meat browning on the stove and was busy chopping vegetables. "Anything you don't like?" she asked when she noticed him watching her. "I have lettuce, tomatoes, and olives for the topping. I was planning on throwing some onion and garlic in with the meat too."

"No complaints on my end," he assured her. "I am certain I would be better at chopping than at baking if would you like me to take over."

"Honestly, that would be great. That way I can figure out what to do about the seasoning."

He took the knife from her and took over with the vegetables. She immediately began raiding the spices and came back from the cabinet with an armful. By the time he was done preparing the toppings, she was scooping the meat into a serving bowl. She glanced at the counter, and he realized what she had as well. They had unintentionally set out all of the fixings on the counter and it lent itself perfectly to a family style meal. "Any objections to eating in here?" she asked.

"None at all."

He pulled up a stool for her and both dove in hungrily to the meal. With his stomach uncomfortably reminding him that it was empty, he took his first bite without caring about propriety and was immediately surprised. Though it was a simple meal, and one he had a feeling she had learned to make for Toby, the seasoning she had created was perfect. Before he had fully swallowed he choked out, "This is amazing, Sarah."

She laughed at his lack of table manners. "I'm glad you like it."

He quickly finished his first taco and began putting together his second. He was putting the finishing touches on it when Sarah asked, "So the suit, is that normal? I mean, I thought you were a grad student."

"I am still working part time," he explained. "I was the head of the Northeast Hub for five years before I even thought about graduate school. It is hard to just pass on those responsibilities. I have delegated some work to my VPs but otherwise, I fit in the work between classes."

"I didn't realize. I can't even imagine that amount of work. And here you are taking time off to watch me cook," guilt was obvious in her voice.

"Sarah, believe me, I would rather be here than at work. Besides, I have the weekend after all."

"No wonder the tabloids have left you alone. You went from a bad boy to a workaholic. You don't do anything unless it's in extremes do you?"

"No, I guess I do not," he laughed. "And believe me, the tabloids have not left me alone. I am still harassed on occasion. I am simply too boring to make a good news story."

"Do you miss it, the partying and all?

The question threw him off guard. He had never really considered it. Thinking on it now, he truly did not. Sure he missed the fun, there was just so little time for that now, but he wasn't even sure that what he had done as a teenager would still be enjoyable. Even the frat party had gotten dull quickly which also influenced his inebriation.

"Honestly, I do not. Apparently, I have grown up."

"Well I would hope so if you are one of the heads of a major corporation."

Looking at their plates, he realized that they had finished eating. "Since I seem to be an adult, the adult thing to do would be to clean up," he offered. She looked truly shocked as he gathered the empty plates and bowls and began to wash them.

"I can get that, Jareth," she said while trying to gently push him away from the sink.

"Do not even consider it. You cooked, I will clean. Besides, you should probably see to those cookies."

With that she cursed. "Damn, I forgot about them. I still need to put them in baggies and label them. And it's already seven! Crap, I should let Becca know I am not going to be back for a bit. Can I use your phone?"

"Of course, there is one on the wall there. Just dial nine to call out. Otherwise, it will just be the intercom."

She thanked him quickly before heading over to the phone. He tried not to listen to the conversation but the receiver was too close to him. "Becca, good you're there. Hey, listen. Baking is taking a bit longer than I thought." She paused, obviously listening to the girl on the other end. Her cheeks flushed and she hissed into the phone, "Becca stop. You know that's not going to happen … Ugh, no I don't know when I will be home … Becca!" Jareth's interest was piqued. Something the other girl was saying was clearly making Sarah uncomfortable. "I will see you tomorrow … Ugh, good night!"

"Something wrong?" he asked carefully.

Sarah turned to him, and looked startled, almost like she was just remembering that he was there. "No, it's nothing. She was just being stupid." He could tell there was more but he let it go. "Anyway, she is going out tonight so I don't have to worry about disturbing her when I go back."

"Well, if you are just going back to an empty room, why don't you stay a bit longer? I can help pack those cookies." He had been trying to come up with an excuse for her to stay, and she had gift wrapped it for him.

"I don't want to be an inconvenience. I've already taken up your afternoon."

"Nonsense. If you go now, I will just be forced to work. I would rather package cookies than deal with those reports right now." He could see that she was trying to come up with another excuse and sighed. Spending this time with her only made him crave more, but it seemed that she was still hesitant to be around him.

Finally she said, "Oh, all right. I might actually be able to get to bed at a decent hour if I have help."

He finished the dishes quickly and recommended that they go to the living room to package the cookies. "A change of scenery, plus we could watch a movie as we work," he had argued. He wasn't sure which part had won her over, but she had agreed. With some help from Gibbins, they were settled in front of the TV quickly.

She had delegated the actual packaging to him as she wrote out the labels. He flipped the TV on before starting and found a movie without actually paying attention to what it was. By the time he was tying the last baggie, the credits were rolling. Sarah was finishing the last of her labels when a trailer for _Legend _began to play, the bottom of the screen listing it as coming up next. He was about to switch the channel when she grabbed his hand. Startled he looked up at her. "I love that movie," she admitted. He hadn't seen it, but from the trailer he had not expected her to want to watch it. "I am a sucker for fantasy," she explained. "When I was younger I used to act out fantasy plays. I am guessing I don't give off the lost in the clouds vibe anymore."

"Not really," he chuckled. "Though I wouldn't fault you if you did. I happen to thoroughly enjoy the fantasy genre."

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "Well I certainly never pegged _you_ for the fantasy type."

"Well, to be clear, we are not talking princesses and fairy godmothers and all of that nonsense. But most of the original Grimm stories, they are my guilty pleasure."

"That's good to know." She wore a gentle smile but there was a curiosity in her eyes that betrayed her thoughts. Perhaps her initial impression of him was finally fading. He hoped that was the case. The past few hours had only proven that there was something about her that was different. Not only did he want the budding friendship between them to grow, but he could not deny that he was hoping for more. The kiss they shared came back to his thoughts unbidden. Had she felt the same electricity?

"We only have to put the labels on the bags and we're done." Her voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned back to the girl sharing his couch. "You want to take that batch and I'll get these?"

"Of course," he replied. She quickly separated out the cookies by type and handed him a box to put the completed packages in. They fell into a steady rhythm, both silently focusing on their tasks. By the time the opening credits were rolling, every cookie was bagged, labeled, and boxed.

Sarah turned her attention to the TV and sighed. "I would really love to watch this. I haven't seen it since it was in theaters."

"So stay," he suggested.

She glanced at the time. "It's already late. I don't want to inconvenience your driver."

"Well if that is all you are worried about, then the problem is solved. I will drive you back. And before you argue, just know that I had planned on driving you back anyway."

"You're a stubborn ass. Do you know that?"

"Stubborn or spoiled, you pick. Either way I usually get what I want." He flashed a charming smirk at her before narrowly dodging the pillow that she flung at him. She did, however, agree to stay.

About halfway through the movie he noticed she started to doze. A few minutes after that, she almost fell over which woke her with a start. He offered to move to the chair to allow her to lie down but was quickly advised that she was not tired. He couldn't help but laugh when she started drifting off again only a few minutes later. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before she fell again, he lightly grabbed her shoulders and tried to slowly guide her into a laying position. She complied more easily than he had planned, and the result was her head resting in his lap.

When he attempted to scoot out from under her, she groaned in protest and grabbed onto his leg. Thoroughly stuck, he simply accepted his fate. Her body heat on his leg and the feel of her touch on his thigh was killing him. Desperate to keep himself under control he focused on the movie. Sarah had been right, it was an excellent movie, but the underlying story was the same as all fairy tales. The princess finds herself captured by the evil villain and must be saved by the hero. There was something about the premise that irritated him.

Eventually the movie ended and with it his source of distraction. Looking down he was overcome with the urge to remain this way all night. He knew, however, that she would kill him if he did not wake her. He ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the intimate contact while he could, before gently shaking her.

She came to slowly, but when she looked up at Jareth there was a flash of recognition and fear which quickly disappeared with her grogginess. He had no idea what would cause the reaction but did not have time to think on it. Realizing her current position. Sarah quickly sat up and demanded, "How did I end up in your lap?"

"You landed there when I tried to get you to lie down."

"Oh," she blushed. "You should have woken me."

"You were obviously tired, and I would rather be a pillow than have one thrown at me."

"What time is it?" she groaned before looking at her watch to answer her own question. "Damn, my family will be here in less than eight hours. I should really get going."

Grudgingly, he helped her gather her things. They agreed to leave the extra baking ingredients with him as she didn't have the room. Once the cookies were safely stowed in his trunk, they were on the way back to her dorm. She started dozing again, and he was forced to jostle her awake when they arrived at her building. He followed her to her room, insisting on carrying the boxes for her.

Luckily, late night on a Friday meant that the occupants of the building were either out partying or already asleep. They only passed one girl who he swore was sleep walking.

Once at her door, Sarah fumbled with her keys before finally getting the lock. She pushed the door open slowly and sighed in relief. "Becca isn't back yet," she informed him.

She flicked on the light and he dropped the boxes next to the bed she pointed at. She was still hovering by the door, seemingly uncertain what to do now that they were alone in the small room. The urge to kiss her again was overwhelming, and he almost allowed himself to get carried away. Instead, he grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. He lingered a moment more before he bid her goodnight. She held onto his hand, preventing him from leaving.

He turned back to her, the unspoken question clear on his face. "What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked cautiously. "You should come to the festival. If you aren't busy that is. I know I kept you from work today."

"I have to finish the reports I neglected today but will certainly make an appearance." She smiled and released his hand. "Goodnight Sarah."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Thank you again for all your kind reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sarah had just thrown her clothes on when the intercom rang in her room. She heard Becca mutter a few curses at the noise before throwing a pillow over her head. Sarah answered the com as quietly as she could and was pleased to hear her father's voice on the other end.

"I'll be right down Daddy," she whispered.

"Everything ok Sar? Why are you whispering?"

"Becca's still asleep," she explained. She heard a faint "oh" come through the system. "I'll be down in a minute."

She took a look in the mirror and was not satisfied with the outfit she'd chosen. The loose poets blouse was her "signature look" according to Becca, but today she didn't feel right in it. Searching through her closet, she found a sweater that Becca had picked out for her. The cut was form fitting, and the v-neck was low while still being modest. Paired with the jeans she was already wearing, she was much happier with her appearance than before. She grabbed the boxes of cookies and made her way to the building exit.

As soon as she was through the door, Toby latched onto her. "Sarah!" he called out, and she quickly handed the boxes to her father so she could scoop the four year old up in her arms and spin him. His giggles immediately brightened her day.

When Toby finally let her go, she offered a quick hug to her father. Karen's belly had gotten so big that it made hugging her very awkward. "Becca won't be joining us?" her father asked as they piled into the car.

"She'll be by later. She had a late night last night."

"Oh," he said, "You didn't want to join her? It's college Sarah, you should enjoy it while you can." Karen chuckled, and Sarah knew that her stepmother understood what Becca's late night entailed even if her father hadn't.

"She was on a date last night Daddy. Besides I was over a friend's house last night baking all those cookies."

Suddenly protective, her father questioned, "Do we know this friend?"

"I don't know if I mentioned him, but he's supposed to come today."

Karen's face lit up when Sarah revealed the gender of her friend, but her father's face became murderous. Both women laughed at his reaction which only made it worse. "We're just friends, Daddy. Besides, you'll probably love him."

"We'll see about that," he muttered. With that her father stopped asking questions, and she was able to talk with her step-mother.

Karen immediately complimented her on the sweater. She insisted that it was such a good look that they would need to go shopping for similar shirts before the baby came and she no longer had the time. Sarah accepted the offer happily and both women started talking about the baby. Karen was convinced that it was a girl but her father was hearing none of it. He was convinced that it was another boy and as a result they were at a deadlock with decorating the nursery, buying clothes, or even picking out a name.

Toby, still excited about being a big brother, chatted happily about how much of a help he had been. Sarah listened, realizing how much she was missing at home. She hadn't been home in weeks and was suddenly very homesick.

When they arrived at the fairgrounds, Sarah found the bake sale booth and dropped off her cookies. She checked the schedule and confirmed what time slot she had to work the booth. "It looks like we have a few hours before I need to be back here," she informed her family. "Why don't I take the squirt on some rides? That way you don't have to worry about walking too much, Mom."

"That sounds perfect," Karen agreed. "I'm going to drag your father through the craft tent." Her father groaned, and Karen rolled her eyes in response. After agreeing to meet back at the same spot later, her parents headed towards the oversized tent that was full of local craft vendors, and Sarah corralled Toby long enough to buy some ride tickets before he darted towards the Ferris Wheel.

Becca showed up about an hour before their shift at the bake sale booth with Mark in tow. Toby eagerly greeted Becca and quickly latched onto Mark after he was introduced. Luckily, Mark seemed to like kids and was more than happy to cater to Toby. The four of them managed to get on a few rides before they had to make their way to the meeting spot.

Karen looked exhausted, and Sarah suggested that she sit at the booth with them. Karen eagerly accepted the opportunity to sit for an hour, and Robert collected the over stimulated Toby and headed to the games, apparently determined to empty his wallet. Mark joined them, eager to talk to her father about his law practice. Becca had mentioned who Sarah's father was, and Mark had been keen to meet him. Her father's firm was one of the best in the area, and Mark was hoping to score an internship. Sarah had to admit, helping watch the currently hyper Toby was probably a good way to make a positive impression.

They took over the bake sale booth and settled in for their hour shift. Apparently Sarah's cookies were a hit, and there were very few left. Several people had come back asking about the recipes. The few that came during their shift happily chatted with Karen and rightfully showered the woman with compliments. Her shift was almost over, and Robert had returned with Toby and an armful of cheap toys. She was so busy laughing at her father's predicament that she didn't notice the customer who had come up to the booth until Becca elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for?" she snapped angrily.

"We have a customer," the blonde responded nonchalantly. "I'm pretty sure that you will want to help him."

Sarah finally turned to find Jareth waiting patiently to be helped. "Jareth," she exclaimed, "You made it!"

"I told you I would." He smiled and the butterflies that had plagued her last night returned to dance in her stomach. "I was hoping to actually try some of the fruits of our labor, and I see that I was almost too late."

"Yeah, they were a real hit." He grabbed a bag of peanut butter cookies and handed her the money. It was the batch that she had forced him to mix on his own. He took a bite of and shock crossed his face.

"These are amazing. I did not realize that I was such a great baker." She laughed at his self-important tone.

"Too bad you're such a slow learner," she teased. Before he could respond, the next pair of girls arrived at the booth, and she quickly explained the basics to them.

After handing over the booth, she headed towards the benches that her family had moved to and motioned for Jareth to follow. Clearly there had been an audience to their little exchange. Becca was smiling like an idiot, clearly convinced that she had been right all along. Her parents, on the other hand, were both clearly were expecting introductions.

"Daddy, Mom, this is Jareth. He is the friend I mentioned." Karen extended her hand to Jareth when Toby squeezed in between them.

"What about me?" he whined.

"And this is my obnoxious little brother," she kidded.

"Ah yes, Toby, I have heard a lot about you. I am pleased to meet you," Jareth offered while squatting down to be eye level with Toby. He offered his hand to her brother and was clearly surprised when the kid threw his arms around Jareth and gave him a bear hug. Before Toby let go, he leaned in and whispered something in Jareth's ear. Jareth laughed and promised that he wouldn't.

Standing again, he offered his hand to Karen who eagerly accepted it. Her father, however, was looking at Jareth strangely. Finally he spoke up and asked, "You seem familiar, where do I know you from?"

"Ah, well Sarah conveniently forgot my surname in the introductions. My full name is Jareth King."

Karen gasped, and her father's eyes widened in surprise. "I guess that would be it. How did you end up meeting our Sarah?"

"He is the TA of my Business Management class, Daddy. We've been talking before class recently." It wasn't the whole truth, but she didn't need her father worrying about a drinking problem that Jareth didn't have.

"Well, I guess it's a small world," her father mused before finally shaking Jareth's hand. Before she realized what was happening, her father had pulled Jareth and Mark away to talk business. Toby, trying to be "one of the adults" had followed and immediately began fidgeting next to their father. Figuring that she would have a hard time stealing Jareth back, Sarah sat with Karen and Becca and immediately groaned as both women turned their attention to her.

"So Jareth is a friend?" Karen asked almost too casually, the unspoken "just" clearly heard.

Becca scoffed before adding her two cents. "They would be more if she would actually make a move."

"Becca, knock it off. We're just friends. I mean, he is the heir to King Industries, and I am just a college student. What would he see in me?"

Karen smiled and assured her, "Take it from someone a bit older than yourself, I can tell he doesn't see you as just a college student." Before Sarah could argue, Toby made his way over to the table. It was clear that his energy had finally faded. He cuddled up next to his mother and promptly fell asleep. All three women laughed which caught the attention of the men.

Robert smiled at his sleeping son. "I guess that answers how much longer the tyke will hold out." He looked at his wife and added, "And you look as exhausted as he does, Karen."

"That happens when you are eight months pregnant," she joked. "Just leave us here for a bit and we'll be good to go in no time."

Sarah hadn't even thought of the strain a long day at a carnival would put on her stepmother. While Sarah gave her credit for trying to hide it, she was clearly exhausted and uncomfortable. Sarah knew that a quiet night at home would be just what she needed. And with Toby passed out, there would be no tantrums getting him into the car. "As much as I love having you all here, maybe you should head home. That way everyone gets to rest tonight."

"Oh, don't worry about me," Karen argued. "We haven't even treated you to dinner."

Sarah laughed and after a few more minutes of arguing, it was agreed that her family would head out, and Karen could treat her to as many meals as she wanted when Sarah came home the next weekend. Before she could even protest, Jareth had scooped Toby up and was carrying him to her parents' car. He had the kid strapped in without Toby even stirring. How had he gotten that good with children?

After saying her goodbyes to her parents, including a kiss for her soon-to-be-born sibling, she gently shook Toby. He would be mad that they were leaving, but he would be worse if he woke to find that she hadn't said goodbye. "Hey Kiddo," she smiled as he rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Time for you to head home."

At the word home, he quickly focused on his surroundings and whined, "I don't wanna go home! It's not fair."

There was something about the phrase that always pulled at the back of her mind. But she shook off the feeling and focused on her pouting brother. "It does no good to pout, Kiddo, life's not fair. Mom's tired and so are you. Besides, you'll see me next weekend." At that, he perked up. She quickly gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "I love you Squirt."

She backed away from the car and was surprised to see Jareth and her father still talking. Jareth noticed that she was done saying her goodbyes and nodded towards her. She headed over to the men and caught the last part of the conversation. "Think about my offer Robert," Jareth said causally as he shook her father's hand. Her father assured Jareth he would and gave her another quick hug before getting in the car.

She waved as her parents pulled away before turning to Jareth. "What offer?"

"I simply extended the same job offer I had a few years ago – house counsel for the Northeast Hub." She looked at him confused – her father had never mentioned an offer from King Industries, and he had certainly never mentioned Jareth before.

"He never told me about that or that he had met you."

"Our communication was limited to phone conversations previously, and he declined for family reasons at the time. I made the offer right after Toby was born." That had been terrible timing. Their family issues had been a lot for her father to handle. "Still, he is an excellent attorney, and I let him know that the offer stands."

"With another baby on the way, that may still be bad timing," she reminded him.

"Ah, but there is no spoiled teenage daughter to cause trouble this time."

She punched his shoulder. "Jerk," she teased, knowing full well that he had been provoking her. "Still, that's very generous. Thank you."

"You father is a brilliant attorney, and I was actually quite disappointed that he declined the offer. I am glad I got the opportunity to speak with him about it more."

She saw Becca waving them over and decided to leave the conversation as it was seeing as she really didn't know how to thank him. As she got older, she had became more familiar with her father's work. At a law firm, his hours were never certain, especially being paid by the hour. She had heard the arguments with Karen and knew that they would both be happier if he left the firm. As house counsel to a company like King Industries he would have more control over his time – something that would be precious with two small children.

When they met back up with Becca and Mark, the blonde wasted no time in labeling the rest of the evening a double date and dragging them all back to the Ferris Wheel. There was no line for the ride, and they were immediately shuffled into cars. As she squeezed next to Jareth she sighed, "Sorry about Becca. Once she gets an idea in her head there's no arguing with her. She's convinced that we're a couple."

"And how ever did she come to that conclusion?" he asked smugly.

"It may have something to do with you dropping me off in a Ferrari," she scoffed. There was no way she was mentioning that she told Becca about the kiss.

"I didn't take her as the gossip."

"You haven't spent enough time around her then," she laughed. "The girl thrives off of rumors."

The ride lurched and began to slowly turn. It was just getting dark and the lights on the rides were starting to come on. Something about it seemed magical to her, and she was content to take in the view. When the ride jerked to a stop, they were stuck at the top and would have to wait their turn to exit. Jareth leaned over and pointed towards the food trucks. "Care for dinner?"

She felt the flush on her cheeks from his closeness and prayed that the fading light hid it from him. "Of course. There's nothing better than greasy carnival food."

The rest of the night played out much like a date, though she refused to consider it one. Jareth had treated them all to an assortment of incredibly unhealthy, greasy, and most importantly delicious junk food, and they unwisely followed that up with some of the more intense rides. Mark's stomach protested, and while he luckily didn't lose his dinner, he also refused to go on anymore rides.

That led to the games and the ridiculous contest between Mark and Jareth that resulted in both girls walking away with an armful of stuffed animals. She had to threaten to sew the ridiculous trophies to the backseat of the Ferrari to get Jareth to stop. The glare she received should have been frightening, but she was too amused by how simple it had been to manipulate him. In the end, she'd given away most of her prizes to children at the carnival. The only one she kept was a large orange monster. Something about it was so familiar and comforting that she didn't want to part with it.

When the evening ended, Jareth drove her back to the dorm as Becca had gone home with Mark. When they came to a stop in front of her building, she found that she wasn't sure what to say or do. Today was not supposed to be a date, but it had certainly felt like one. She felt her eyes drop to his lips and she shivered slightly remembering the feel of them. She wanted to kiss him, she realized, and it scared her. "Sarah, I …"

She didn't let him say anything. Instead she leaned over and hugged him. It was more than the quick, friendly hug she had given him before and she felt him stiffen in surprise before he relaxed and hugged her in return. She was the one to pull away. "Goodnight Jareth," she whispered as she slipped from the car. She didn't turn, but she knew that he had waited until she was safe in her dorm before he drove away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Still warm in her bed, Sarah found that she didn't want to move. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and the house would be overrun with their extended family. It was a family tradition and one that she loved. But, it also meant that today was going to be full of cooking, cleaning, and last minute shopping and wrapping. In other words, it would be exhausting.

Sparing a glance out the window she smiled. It was snowing; they would have a white Christmas after all. Wrapping the blankets around her, she closed her eyes, intent to find just a bit more sleep. As soon as her eyelids shut, she heard the cry of her newborn sister.

Sighing, she untangled the blankets and slipped her feet into her slippers. She grabbed her robe on her way out of the room and was tying it when she ran into her father. He was a shoe in for an extra in _Night of the Living Dead_, and it took him a moment to register what he had just collided with. "Go back to sleep Daddy," she whispered, "I got her."

Four years ago, that would have been enough to shock her father awake. Now, he simply muttered something that sounded like gratitude and turned back to the master bedroom. Opening the door to the nursery, she glided over to her sister's crib and smiled at the tiny newborn. One quick sniff clued Sarah into what had woken the babe, and she carefully scooped her up and headed to the changing table.

Changing diapers was never something she enjoyed, but it was certainly easier after months of practice with Toby. As she began the task, she moved on autopilot, her thoughts turning back to the past few weeks.

After the carnival, she found that she wanted to spend more time with Jareth, but Fate seemed to have other plans. Karen was put on bed rest shortly after the family visit which meant that weekends were spent at her parents' house. Karen insisted that she didn't need to come down to help, but Sarah knew how helpless her father was when left on his own.

She'd hoped to be able to see Jareth during the week, but unexpected, and apparently confidential, complications at King Industries meant that the only time they saw each other was during class. The brief conversations they were able to have were hardly encouraging. More often than not, he was distracted and distant. She wrote it off thinking his work was taking its toll, but by the time finals had arrived, she was not sure. Sighing she remembered their last conversation.

_"Any plans for the holidays?" she asked, hoping to start even a trivial conversation. He actually had time to share the walk back to her dorm, and she wanted to take advantage of it._

_"I will be spending them in London." It was the same type of short answer she had been receiving for weeks, and she couldn't help feeling hurt. She hoped that their friendship would turn into more, but now she wasn't even certain that he considered her a friend._

_"With family I hope. When Karen found out that you were alone for Thanksgiving she almost killed me for not inviting you." She hoped that the joke would at least make him smile, but if anything, it made his expression even harder._

_"My father will be there. You can put Karen's mind at ease."_

_She hadn't meant to, but she growled in frustration. Enough was enough. If he was going to shut her out, she was tired of trying. Stopping in her tracks, she reached roughly into her bag and pulled out the package she had stashed in it. Shoving it at him roughly, she snarled, "I was hoping to take you up on that rain check and give this to you over lunch, but I can see that you're not in the mood. So here you are. Merry Christmas, Jareth."_

Like a coward, she had stormed off. She never even noticed if he had opened the gift. It was nothing fancy - what do you get one of the wealthiest men in the world when you are a poor college student - but she had put thought into it. Wrapped in that small parcel were two of her favorite cook books complete with markers on the best recipes. She'd also thrown in a silly matching apron set as a gag gift.

When she'd seen him during her Business Management final, she refused to say anything or do more than offer a small nod to acknowledge his presence. She was so desperate to escape a confrontation with him that she almost didn't see the letter that Professor McFadden had held out to her. She tried to question him on it, but he simply held his finger to his lips and handed her the envelope. When she was safely back in her dorms and had read the letter, she thought she was dreaming. The message instructed her to contact him once she needed an academic or professional recommendation, complete with his personal contact information. Her first thought had been to share the news with Jareth, and she immediately berated herself for it.

Somewhere in her thoughts, she'd finished changing Kelly and moved to the rocker, cradling the infant. She looked down at the little girl and smiled. Unlike Toby, Kelly looked like their father. After two children who looked so much like their mothers, she was certain that would make him happy.

"Sarah?" She looked up to see her brother wiping sleep from his eyes with one hand and dragging Lancelot with the other. "Is she done crying?"

"For now, Kiddo," she chuckled.

"Why does she cry so much? It's so annoying."

"It's the only way she can tell us that she needs something. Besides, you were worse," she teased.

Toby made his way over to the rocker and sat down on the ottoman that Karen used as a footrest. He looked at the infant in her arms and sheer awe crossed his face. "She's so small," he whispered and then hesitated. Finally he asked, "Can I hold her?"

Sarah paused. She knew that her parents hadn't allowed Toby to hold the baby yet, afraid that he might hurt her accidentally. But, part of her knew that it was important for him to connect with his little sister. Being a first time parent, Karen had refused to allow Sarah to hold Toby for almost four months. By then Sarah had begun to see her brother as a threat. Would it have been different if she had been able to hold him and bond with him?

"It has to be our little secret," she warned him, her mind made up. His face lit up and he eagerly held out his hands. "Why don't you get in the chair? It'll be easier that way."

She vacated the seat, and he eagerly climbed in. She explained to him how to hold Kelly properly before gently placing the baby in his arms, not releasing the little girl until she was positive that she was secure. She only backed up a step, remaining close as a precaution. As she watched her younger siblings, the confusion and hurt that had been growing remembering Jareth melted away. She was home with her family. The next few weeks would be devoted to them. She could worry about everything else once she returned to school.

"Come on, Kiddo," she said softly, taking her little sister back into her arms. "She's probably hungry. I'll fix us all some breakfast."

By the time her parents came downstairs both children were fed, coffee was brewing, and Sarah was cooking eggs for the adults. Karen gave her a quick hug in thanks before sitting down next to the bassinet and checking on her daughter. Her father simply blinked in her direction before asking, "Who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?"

"Good morning to you too Daddy." She kissed him on the cheek and set out his food on the table in an effort to get him to sit down. "Now that you're up, I think I'm going to take Merlin for a walk before I tackle the living room."

She headed to the mud room after grabbing a coat, scarf, and gloves from the closet. When she opened the door, the Old English Sheepdog looked up lazily from his bed. She hadn't quite won Karen over to the idea of having a dog in the house, but she had at least agreed to let Merlin sleep in the mud room. She scratched behind the old dog's ears and helped him stand up. Time was taking its toll on the poor dog, and his hips were riddled with arthritis.

After pulling on her boots and leashing Merlin, she made her way outside. It was still early, and the neighborhood was not quite awake yet. Snow was still steadily falling to blanket the town in nature's best holiday decoration. She walked slowly, enjoying the quite beauty and keeping her companion's comfort in mind. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and gave a start when she realized that she had made her way to the small park where she had spent much of her time in her early teens.

"Sorry, Boy. I didn't mean to drag you this far." Merlin simply looked up at her with loving, though mostly hidden eyes. Sarah spotted a bench near a small patch of evergreens. The branches had kept the snow off of the spot so far and she made her way to sit and let Merlin rest.

She hadn't been to this park in years, preferring the smaller one with the playground for Toby recently. In fact, the last time she remembered spending time here was when she was fifteen and rehearsing her stories. As she sat, the lines of her favorite story came back to her. _ Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City … _

A sudden memory flashed through her mind. A storm and a man standing in the nursery. She couldn't see his face, but part of her could feel that she knew it once. As quickly as it came, the memory was gone. Was she remembering a dream? Surely it had to be. Why else would there be a glam rocker in her parent's home.

Shaken by the memory, she pulled gently on Merlin's leash and they began to make their way back home. Having been gone longer than she planned, she was not surprised to find slightly organized chaos when she returned. After drying off Merlin and making sure he was comfortable on his bed, she immediately went to work cleaning the living room.

When the postman knocked on the door to drop off several packages a few hours later, she was too busy to really look at what they were. They simply were taken out of the postal boxes and placed under the tree. By the time the cleaning was done and she and Karen turned their attention to last minute wrapping (her father tasked with keeping Toby occupied), the packages were quickly buried and forgotten.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - These chapters were sort of connected so I figured I would post both at the the same time. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or added this story to their favorites!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Sarah had a heartbeat from the time she realized what had woken her up to prepare for the small child that landed across her stomach. Thinking to herself that it was the first wakeup call she'd received since coming home that didn't involve a screaming infant, she immediately realized that she preferred the crying. She pushed Toby off of her as gently as possible before stretching.

It was Christmas morning and there would be no more sleeping with an excited four year old in the house. She grabbed her robe and slippers and allowed Toby to drag her down the stairs. Karen cornered them at that bottom of the staircase, intent on capturing their Christmas Morning photo that had become a tradition since Toby was born.

Stifling a yawn, she gently took Kelly from her father's arms and sat down on the stairs, patiently waiting for Toby to sit in front of her. Smiling as best she could in her groggy state, she waited for Karen's approval to move. Once she was allowed, she handed her sister back to her father and made a beeline for the kitchen. She needed coffee and she needed it now. Last night had been exhausting.

Her cousins, though all significantly younger than she was, wanted her as a playmate and story teller. The adults had wanted to discuss her time at college and her future plans. She'd been happy to play both child and adult last night until her father let it slip that she was friends with Jareth King. She spent the rest of the night dodging questions she couldn't answer and eventually found sanctuary with her cousins. The rest of the night had been devoted to stories for the kids, though she did carefully avoid the tale of the Goblin King and his labyrinth.

"Sarah! Where are you going? Mom says we can't open presents without you!"

She laughed at her brother, wishing she still held the same excitement for the holiday. The years after her mother left had been rough, and the times associated with family had lost their appeal. Karen had tried desperately to bring back some of the magic of the holidays, and Sarah was grateful. Still, she appreciated the holidays from a more adult perspective now. "I'm just getting coffee, Kiddo. I'll be right there, I promise."

With the largest mug she could find secure on the end table, she greeted her parents and grandparents with hugs and kisses before she settled into her favorite arm chair. When her father began to pass out presents, Toby eagerly tore into his and she was content to just let her pile build up as she watched him. Toys brought squeals of delight while the more practical clothes brought polite, though forced, thanks.

"Sarah?" She turned to her grandmother with a smile. "Don't you want to open your presents?"

"Of course Grammy, I just figured I would let the Squirt have the attention for a bit."

She began opening the gifts and smiled at the clothes and jewelry that she unwrapped. She certainly had become an adult if her presents said anything. She found Becca's present in the pile and silently cursed when she opened it. Becca had warned her that she wouldn't want to open it with her family, but she had ignored the warning in favor of tradition. Nestled into the box was a rather scandalous dress with a simple note that read, "He can't ignore this."

Noticing her father looking at her, she quickly picked up the next box and almost dropped it due to its unexpected weight. When she looked at the tag, she saw it was from Toby and shot her parents a confused look. The tyke had probably picked whatever this was out, but her parents had paid for it. When she opened the box, she couldn't help but smile. Her brother had picked out several old, leather bound books. Reading the titles, she saw that they were a mix of all types of fiction from Shakespeare to Dickens.

"We somehow ended up at an estate sale," Karen explained. "Toby saw the books and demanded that I buy them for you. He picked most of them out. There are a few that I thought you may appreciate as well."

"This is wonderful. Thank you so much."

Distracted by her new treasures, she abandoned the final few gifts in her pile until Toby started poking around at them. "Can I open these?" he begged.

"Back off, Kiddo, they're mine," she teased before grabbing the small pile. Looking at the tags she realized these were the packages that had arrived in the mail. Of the three in the stack, two were from her mother. The third didn't have a label on it.

She handed Toby one of the gifts from her mother and he eagerly ripped off the wrapping only to be disappointed when it contained a cocktail dress. She looked at the garment and shook her head slightly. She knew from the label that it had come from a high end shop in New York and was likely very expensive, but it was also incredibly impractical. She couldn't think of a single occasion that would call for something like it.

The second package contained jewelry to match. Thankfully it was a tasteful pearl set that she could easily wear to dress up any outfit. Karen took a look at the items, and Sarah caught the frown. "Believe me Mom; I love your choices so much better. This is lovely and all, but it just isn't _me._"

Her brother was inching towards the last box, and she had to playfully swat his hands away. Looking at the mystery box, she simply assumed that it was something else from her mother. The wrapping looked too fancy not to be. She wished her mother would figure out that expensive gifts wouldn't make up for her absence.

Once unwrapped, she found herself looking at a gorgeous wooden box with an intricate pattern burned onto the lid. She carefully opened the lid and was surprised to find two beautiful books resting under a card. This certainly wasn't something her mother would send. She looked at the books and gasped when she realized that one was an absolutely stunning copy of _Grimms' Fairy Tales. _From the pristine leather, she assumed that it was a new copy. Yet, when she opened the book and saw the stunning woodcut illustrations she realized it was much older than she realized. The subject matter and sheer cost of the book made her frantically open the card.

_Sarah,_

_I had hoped to give these to you in person, but I fear that I did not get the chance. Please forgive my behavior. While I still cannot go into details, please believe me when I say that my state of distraction was entirely due to recent events at King Industries. _

_I wanted to share with you the fantasies that I enjoy._

_Happy Christmas,_

_J_

Sarah read the note several more times, not believing it. Not only had he apologized for his behavior, but he had gone through the effort of sending her a gift. Carefully taking the copy of _Grimms' Fairy Tales _out of the box, she smiled at the second book. She ran her finger over embossed the title - _Celtic Mythology and Folklore_. This was actually a required text for a course she was taking spring semester, but it was certainly a more attractive and expensive copy than the one she found in the university bookstore. She had mentioned the class in passing and, while she was extremely excited about it, thought Jareth hadn't even heard her. Looking at the book, she wondered what else she had assumed incorrectly.

She showed her family the gifts and quietly explained who they were from – her parents explaining to her grandparents who Jareth was. Eventually, Toby became antsy, and Karen filed everyone into the dining room for Christmas brunch. Sarah brought all her gifts up to her room before joining the rest of the family to help clear some of the mess and to keep them away from Toby.

Brunch was immediately followed by more cooking and cleaning. With three generations in the house, Sarah was eventually chased out of the kitchen and spent the day playing with Toby in the snow. Before she knew it, dinner was over and the little ones were asleep. Exhausted from keeping up with Toby for most of the day, Sarah excused herself and made her way to her bedroom. After changing into her pajamas, she sat down on her bed with Jareth's present.

She hadn't expected anything from him let alone something that clearly had meaning. If he had simply been buying her a gift in response to the one she gave him, he could have easily gone the route her mother always did – find something that _Vogue_ approved and was expensive. Instead, he clearly put thought into his present and it just confused her even more. Why give her such a perfect gift after weeks of practically ignoring her?

Her fingers idly traced the pattern on the box before it registered that the intricate pattern actually formed a maze leading to what appeared to be a castle in the center. Too tired to think on it further, she placed the box on her nightstand and climbed under the blankets. There were still another three weeks before school started back up. At least now she had hope that she would at least see Jareth again.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Sorry for the delay in updating. Life got a bit hectic this past week. I will try to get the next chapter up soon to make up for it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Sarah stared at her reflection in the mirror and once again had to wonder what she was doing here. It was New Year's Eve, and she was in a hotel suite in Manhattan instead of at home trying to steal yet another noise maker back from Toby. Becca had called the day after Christmas so excited that Sarah could barely get a word in edgewise.

Apparently, the Daltons had been extended an invitation to a very exclusive New Year's Eve party in New York, and Mark's older brother had been given a plus one that he wasn't going to use. Becca immediately commandeered the plus one spot for Sarah. Desperate for an excuse, Sarah had asked her father, sure that he needed her at home. It would have worked had he not heard who was hosting the party. Sarah had never heard of the man before, but apparently he was another important CEO that she should have known. Convinced that this would be an excellent networking opportunity, Robert insisted that she go.

After putting on the dress her mother had given her, she was definitely feeling more confident. The short black dress was sophisticated, stylish, and suited her figure perfectly. Despite her flaws as a parent, Linda had a great sense of fashion. Spraying her simple updo with another round of hairspray, she left her room to wait in the main living area of the suite. Mark was in the small kitchenette and greeted her with a very undignified, "Damn, Sarah."

Becca emerged from the other bedroom shortly after. "And here I thought I looked good," she laughed in greeting. The blonde was wearing a skin tight, strapless, sequined dress that should have looked trashy. On Becca, it looked perfect. "Is that the dress your mother got you?"

"It is. And here I thought I would never wear it."

"Hell, if any dress made me look like that I would wear it all the time."

The trio made their way to the lobby where they were joined by Mark's parents and brother. Richard Dalton was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome but was also attached. His fiancé was a model and her schedule meant she was stuck in Paris. Upon meeting Sarah, he joked that he had warned her that he was bringing a date as a favor to his brother, but he hadn't warned her that his "date" was gorgeous. She laughed at the jest and assured him that she completely understood that he was off the market.

Once again she found herself in a limo, but it was certainly a different experience with six people crowded in. When they finally arrived at the venue, she immediately recognized several celebrities and her confidence quickly retreated. The Dalton family exited the limo, and she had no choice but to follow. Richard extended his arm and expertly guided her through the tunnel of flashes to the entrance.

Once they were inside, Becca and Mark quickly parted ways from the rest of the family dragging her with them. "Dad and Rich will be spending the rest of the night trying to land new clients. Seeing as I'm not a lawyer yet, I don't have to be bothered with that," Mark explained.

Sarah took in her surroundings and was thoroughly impressed. They were in an old mansion, and each room was packed with a mix of the rich and famous. Becca and Mark had found the bar, and she eagerly joined them, needing something to calm her nerves. Luckily, no one cared to card them. They made their way to where the DJ was set up and spent the next few hours dancing.

Her father was at least partially right; she did meet the sons of several CEOs. However, as the night progressed, it became very clear that they were not interested in her as a future colleague. Tired and in pain due to her shoes, she made her way over to a lounge area that she had noticed earlier. Halfway there, a drunken pair on the dance floor stumbled into her, pushing her unceremoniously into a small group talking behind her.

Mortified, she landed in a heap on the ground at the feet of the man she just collided with. She was thankful to see the hand extended to help her up and immediately began apologizing. She was mid-sentence when she realized whose hand she was now holding. "Jareth?" she asked cautiously, not believing her eyes.

"I believe this is the second time you have run into me like this. I think you may be making a habit of it." The jest combined with his smile made everything else disappear. This was the man she thought she knew. She wanted to thank him for the gifts, to demand to know when he got back to the country, to make a witty retort and so much more, but she didn't get the chance.

"You know this incredibly rude person?" a woman sneered, forcing Sarah to acknowledge Jareth's companions. The biting comment had come from the red head currently making a show of taking Jareth's arm. The woman was stunning. Her tall, lean frame was perfectly complimented by a flawless face. From her accent, Sarah had to assume that she was Irish.

Beautiful or not, she wanted to deck the woman. How was being pushed into someone rude on her part? Luckily, Jareth replied before Sarah could. "Amelia, this is Sarah Williams. She was a student in the class I assisted Brian with. Sarah, this is Amelia Kavanagh."

He had introduced her as just a student. Not even an adjective to paint her as more than a simple college kid. Apparently she really had overestimated their relationship. Angry and hurt, she smiled at the harpy glaring at her and nodded a brief acknowledgment of the others she had interrupted. "An absolute pleasure. If you will excuse me?" she hissed before turning to depart from the room. Desperate to seem casual, she elected to merge into the crowd to disappear rather than simply running away.

She eventually found a balcony that was empty due to the freezing temperatures. Her coat was safely tucked away in the coat room downstairs, but right now she wanted solitude over warmth. Leaning against the railing she watched the city streets below bustling with activity. She was such an idiot. Of course he would want someone like Amelia. She was perfect and not a decade his junior. Still, it hurt more than she thought it should.

She heard the sliding door behind her and knew that her isolation was over. Perhaps it was for the best as the cold was biting at her skin. She turned to head back inside and found Jareth leaning against the building wall. He removed his tuxedo jacket and managed to wrap it around her before she could protest. She immediately shrugged the garment off and snapped, "I'm fine, thank you."

"I hardly think that you are. Take the coat, Sarah."

"Why the hell are you here?"

"My family was invited."

"I meant out here, with me. Why couldn't you just let me go?" She couldn't stop the shiver that racked her body and didn't protest when he wrapped his coat around her again or when he gently rubbed her shoulders for extra heat.

"You were obviously upset. I wanted to know why."

She stared at him in shock. She had thought it had been obvious, but apparently men actually were oblivious to the workings of women. "Well you can keep wondering. After all, I'm just a former student, what do you care?"

His expression became hard and his voice betrayed his anger. "All of this is over a silly introduction?"

"It wasn't just a silly introduction. Words have power, Jareth." She tried to pull free of his grip and gasped at his strength when he held her firmly in place. "Let me go."

"No. There is more to this, and I will hear what it is."

"You want to know why I am upset? Fine! I thought we were friends, Jareth. After weeks of barely talking to me, I'd started to doubt that. After your present, I figured I was just being silly. But, I was right to doubt. You didn't even care enough to defend me in there. You let her humiliate me." She felt the warmth of tears building and cursed herself.

"Amelia is a business partner, nothing more. I did not feel the need to explain our relationship to her."

"What relationship? You made it clear. I'm just a former student." She could hear her voice shake and refused to break down in front of him. Struggling against him until he finally let her go, she ran into the building. Choosing the first open door that she found, she locked herself away in the small dark room refusing to let the tears fall. She would not cry over him.

After quite some time the threat of tears had passed. As she composed herself and readied to rejoin the party, she realized that she still had his coat and cursed that she would have to return it. She slipped from the room and quietly made her way through the crowds. Finally, she found not only Jareth but Becca as well. She pulled the girl from the dance floor and thrust the coat into her hands. "I promise to explain later, but I need you to give this back to Jareth."

"Jareth? He's here?" Sarah casually pointed the Brit out to her friend and noticed that Amelia was once again attached to his side.

Becca didn't miss the gorgeous redhead either. "Why that bastard," she snarled. "To lead you on like that. He's about to get a piece of my mind."

"Becca, don't. He's not worth making a scene over. Not here." Amelia already thought of her as a mere student. If Becca released any of her anger on Jareth, she would be reduced to a mere child in the woman's eyes.

"Fine, but I make no promises after tonight." Before Sarah could respond Becca was sauntering through the crowd. Sarah watched as she waited for an opening in the conversation before tapping Jareth's shoulder. If he had been surprised to see Sarah, he was more startled to see Becca. The blonde handed off the coat with a few words that Sarah could not make out and made a graceful exit.

When she rejoined Sarah, the smirk on Becca's face was frighteningly dangerous. "What did you say to him?" Sarah demanded nervously.

"I simply said that you wanted to thank him for his generosity and that you would be sure to never forget it." Something about Becca's words triggered the uneasy feeling that kept emerging since her walk in the park. The words were so familiar but she couldn't place why.

The music cut out suddenly, and the DJ announced that it was 11:59. Sarah hadn't realized how late it was. She watched as couples found each other in preparation for the countdown and remembered that she wouldn't even have her father or brother to kiss at midnight. Suddenly, she felt arms snake around her waist, and for a brief moment, she found herself hoping they belonged to Jareth. Instead, she turned to find Rich grinning wolfishly back at her.

"I needed to find my date for the countdown," he slurred. The alcohol was potent on his breath, but luckily he seemed to be a very happy and friendly drunk. A countdown from thirty was being projected onto a large screen in the front of the room. As the countdown neared its end, the crowd loudly began to count along until a final, "Three, two, one … Happy New Year!" was heard throughout the room.

_Auld Lang Syne began_ blaring, and couples throughout the room were welcoming the New Year with a kiss. Without thinking she turned towards the spot where Jareth had been and felt her heart drop. He was locked in a kiss with Amelia. She wanted to turn away but found that she could not. The kiss lingered far too long and was much too intimate to be a friendly gesture. She was obviously more than a business partner, and the sting of his lie cut to her core.

She wanted to turn and run, but Rich caught her and pulled her into him unexpectedly. Before she realized what was happening, his lips were on hers. The kiss was hardly passionate and was over before she could react, but that didn't stop the shock from freezing her in place. When she finally found her voice, she also had the time to process what had happened and recognize it for what it was.

"Richard Dalton, if a certain French model comes after me I have witnesses to prove my innocence," she teased.

Both he and his brother immediately broke into hysterical laughter. "Well if I am going to be in trouble for tonight, I should at least make sure that I have as much fun as I can." He dragged her to the dance floor and Jareth and his "business partner" were quickly forgotten.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Three weeks had passed and Sarah was back at Wilkson unpacking from her winter break. Becca had arrived a few hours earlier and had already unpacked her brand new stereo which was currently blaring what she had referred to as grunge. The music wasn't normally something Sarah would have gravitated to, but it fit her current mood.

After New Year's, the confidential project that Jareth had been working on was announced to be the acquisition of Belle Corp which was previously owned by William Kavanagh – Amelia's father. Had it not been for the party, Sarah would have been immediately mortified. The logistics of an acquisition were a nightmare and would certainly be the foremost thought for Jareth and his father. However, what she'd witnessed at the party had been just the beginning.

Though she hadn't seen cameras at the time, photos of that night had been leaked. The kiss ignited rumors that the families would be joined by more than just a business merger. In a matter of days, she had been unable to stand in line at the grocery store or watch afternoon television with Karen without being assaulted with more photos of the newest hot couple.

She'd been looking forward to getting back to campus. As much as she loved her siblings, the lack of sleep caused by a newborn had started to take its toll. She was certainly looking forward to a full night's sleep. Yet, she'd been in the dorm for no more than an hour before one of her hall mates asked her about Jareth's new woman and if she'd known. Becca chased the girl off for her, but Sarah knew that she was only the first of many.

Luckily, her semester was heavy on history classes, and her business classes were low level courses. The chances of crossing paths with Jareth were miniscule even on a small campus. She finished hanging the last of her new clothes and reached into her suitcase to grab her pajamas to put in the dresser. Her hand bumped against wood, and she paused and looked at the maze box. She wanted to forget the gifts he'd gotten, but she just couldn't bring herself to neglect them. The books had remained at home as they were too expensive to trust in the dorm. The box she'd taken with her.

If only he could have been honest with her. Sure it would have sucked, but at least she could still consider him a friend. Her defeated sigh got Becca's attention, and she took the box from Sarah's grip. "So this is part of his present, huh?" she asked as she turned the carved wood over in her hands. "It really is beautiful. Too bad it's from him." Becca placed the box on Sarah's dresser and then threw Sarah's purse at her. "Come on, Mark and I are going to go grab some food off campus."

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'm just going to finish up and get to bed. And before you criticize, just remember that I've been cohabiting with a newborn for the past month." Thankfully, Becca didn't put up too much of a fight.

A half hour later, all of Sarah's belongings were unpacked and put away. She changed into her pajamas and threw her hair into a braid. After double checking her schedule, she set her alarm and grabbed the bookstore copy of her Celtic text. She flipped to the first chapter and began reading.

She jolted awake when her alarm sounded and knew that she had fallen asleep while reading again. Her book was sitting on her desk, and she realized that Becca must have put it there last night. She slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After luckily grabbing the last unoccupied shower stall, she immediately began missing the luxury of a private bathroom.

Once she was showered, she headed back to the room to find Becca still fast asleep. She dressed and packed her things as quietly as she could before grabbing a granola bar from their stash of food as a portable breakfast.

Her first class was a required class for all students and, as a result, was huge. She slid into a seat in the middle of the lecture hall and blended in with the other students as the professor discussed the syllabus, test schedule, and the research paper that would be due at the end of the semester.

When her next two classes turned out to be equally as large, she was eager to get to her Celtic Lore and Mythology class to end out the day. The classroom was small which made her give a sigh of relief. She knew that her two gen ed courses would be large lectures, but she hadn't expected the same of her European History course. Selecting a seat in the front row, she pulled out her notebook and went over the syllabus from her previous class.

When the professor arrived, Sarah glanced at her watch and then took a look around the room. The class was about to begin, and there were only a handful of other students in the room. The professor was a willowy woman in her late fifties. She looked like she belonged in a new age shop selling incense and crystals rather than in front of a college classroom, but Sarah knew that was a good sign. From the few humanities courses she had taken so far, she had learned quickly that the more eccentric the professor, the better.

Sarah was just thinking how perfect the course was going to be when Jareth entered the room. She felt her anger flare and turned to face the front of the room, refusing to acknowledge his presence even as he took the seat next to her. Luckily, the professor began the class soon after, sparing Sarah from finding an excuse to continue to ignore the man.

Professor Bailey reviewed the syllabus before delving into the influence of Celtic rights on modern traditions. Though Sarah's heritage was Celtic, she didn't realize how much had been incorporated into modern traditions. She became so engrossed in the class, she'd forgotten who was sitting next to her and failed to plan an escape. When the class ended she realized her mistake.

"Sarah." She hated that she loved the sound of her name when he said it. "We need to talk."

She looked up to see that the room was quickly emptying, and he was effectively blocking her escape. With her flight option stripped from her, her fight instincts kicked in. "What is there to talk about?" she snarled.

The other students had left, but Professor Bailey remained. She looked startled at the exchange that was beginning and gave Sarah a concerned look. Rather than answering her question, Jareth turned to the Professor and asked, "Professor, do you know if there is a class in this room after yours?"

The Professor blinked in confusion a few times before she collected her thoughts and confirmed that the room was open as far as she knew. Jareth thanked her and waited for her to leave before closing the door.

"Why the hell are you even here?" she hissed. "You couldn't just let me be?" Not really wanting the answer, she tried to push past him to the door. He caught her arm and pulled her to him. Infuriated, she snapped, "We have nothing to talk about Jareth."

"I would have to disagree." The intensity in his eyes frightened her enough that she stopped struggling against him. Sensing that she would not try to flee again, he released her and put some distance between them. "Perhaps this was not the best way to get you to talk, but it was the only way I was certain that I would have the chance."

"If it was so obvious that I didn't want to talk to you, why not just leave me be? What could be so important that you had to stalk me?"

"I would think that was obvious. Our friendship."

The emotional roller-coaster she'd been on since the carnival had taken its toll. She had finally gotten off the damn ride, and now here he was trying to drag her back on it. She couldn't let that happen. "Oh that's too perfect," she spat. "Suddenly, you want to be friends again. Well, that ship has sailed. I would've thought _that_ was obvious."

His eyes darkened, and for the first time she saw something else in him. Something that should have alarmed her, but instead she felt drawn to him. "I am tired of this Sarah," he warned. "Yes I was distant, but I know you understand the stress this acquisition caused. Failed friendships, among other relationships, tend to be the price of success. I was trying to keep that from happening with us."

"If you cared so much, why introduce me as your student? Would it have been so terrible to let those people know we were friends?"

"Yes, it would have been." She didn't realize that she had moved to slap him until he caught her wrist mid swing. "It would have been terrible for _you, _Sarah. After weeks of working closely with her family, Amelia had gotten it in her head that we were a couple. If she found out who you really were, she would have lashed out. You may not want a career in business, but if she perceived you as a threat she would have ruined that career before it began. I was trying to protect you."

Even with the brief interaction she had with the woman, she could easily see her as the vindictive type. Still, her anger refused to let her admit that he was right and she countered, "I can fight my own battles. Besides, it appears that she had good reason to believe that you were involved."

An annoying smirk appeared on his lips and he purred, "Are you jealous, Sarah?"

She wanted to deny it, but she refused to be a hypocrite. Her anger stemmed from his lie, not from his relationship with that harpy. She wouldn't lie to him in return. "Even if I was, that's not the issue. You lied to me Jareth. All you had to do was tell me the truth. I'm younger than you but I'm still an adult."

"I never lied to you. Amelia has never been more than a business partner. Everything that has been in the tabloids is nothing more than a publicity stunt concocted by our fathers. The paparazzi were just waiting for something to print about me, and a high profile relationship would guarantee to land both my name and news of King Industries in the press."

"I saw that kiss Jareth; it wasn't one sided."

"What do you want me to say? That I was drunk? That seeing you that night – in that dress – made me … Damn it to bloody hell!" He turned from her and paced in front of the door, his frustration seeping from him.

"I just wanted you to be honest with me." She sighed and slumped against a desk. "Don't you understand that I can't trust what you're saying? I want it to be true, but I just can't let myself trust you."

He was in front of her in an instant, his hand forcing her to look up at him. "I have never and will never lie to you Sarah. On the balcony, what I said was the truth. Up to that point, nothing had transpired between Amelia and me. True I had given her attention, but no more than I ever gave the flock in McFadden's class. She was the same, a daughter of a client that I needed to keep happy."

Why did he have to make such perfect sense? Why did he have to make her hope? "Then what changed?"

"You," he sighed. "When you ran off, it felt like rejection, and I handled it poorly. I drank more in that last hour than I had the entire night. When midnight arrived, Amelia took advantage of my inebriation and initiated the kiss. But, you are right, I did nothing to dissuade her."

She found herself speechless. She didn't know what to say or how to respond. His explanation certainly didn't change what had happened, but she also never considered any alternatives to the scenario she created. She didn't miss the irony that they both left that mansion feeling rejected by the other. When she found her voice, she sighed, "I was angry, Jareth, but I never wanted our friendship to be over."

"We seem to keep ending up here," he sighed.

"Ending up where?" she asked, not understanding.

"Needing to start over," he conceded. "I was so involved with King Industries that I never noticed that something was amiss until you threw your gift at me."

"I didn't throw it at you," she insisted. He cut off her protest by placing his finger to her lips, the contact shocking her into silence.

"I had hoped my gift would help make amends, but it appears to have failed."

"Your gift was perfect, Jareth. I just couldn't allow myself to hope too much. For all I knew, something like that was a commonplace gift for you."

He laughed and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "That was not a gift for an ordinary girl, Sarah."

The déjà vu hit her stronger than it had before, and she shut her eyes hoping it would pass. An image of the man in the nursery flashed in her mind. This time, she could see the mane of platinum blonde hair and the crystal dancing in his hands. She heard Jareth calling her name, and when she opened her eyes, she saw the image of the man transposed on him for an instant.

"Sarah, what happened?" His voice was worried and the concern was clear in his eyes. No matter what her subconscious was trying to make her believe, he was not the cruel villain that she knew the strange dream man to be.

"Sorry, I keep getting these flashes. I think it's a bad dream I keep remembering, but I'm not sure why."

"Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yeah, it passes quickly. Hell I can't even recall what I saw now. It's so strange." She saw that he was still apprehensive and added, "We should probably get out of here. We could always start over with you finally making good on that rain check. Though I guess it would be dinner instead of lunch."

She saw him flinch and immediately questioned his sincerity. He must have sensed her anxiety as he quickly explained, "I would love to, but I am afraid we cannot. The paparazzi have been hounding me constantly lately. They are not supposed to be on campus, but I can assure you that does not stop them. According to the tabloids Amelia and I are still a couple. If they see us together … I do not want to drag you into this. You deserve better than that."

"Is that why you sat in on a history class to talk to me?"

"I was not just sitting in on it. I am enrolled in the class." Seeing her confusion he explained, "I was required to take a humanities course for my degree. This one is a high enough level to satisfy that requirement. You are stuck with me for the semester," he teased. "Though I fear this may be the only time that we can see each other for a while."

"I guess we'll just have to make the best of it then." She smiled as he held the door for her. Before they were in sight of the building's exit he stopped her. He explained that it would be best for him to leave on his own first and warned that she should wait a few minutes before following.

As he left the building, she saw that he had been right about the paparazzi. There were only two, but they latched onto him immediately. She waited until he was out of sight before heading back to her dorm. This certainly had not been the day she was expecting.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Thank you to all my reviewers! It's so awesome to see that you're enjoying this story. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Jareth growled as he caught the flash of a camera go off from the corner of his eye. It had been weeks since he had even seen Amelia, yet they still persisted. He relished this attention in his teens, but now it was a crushing weight he could not escape from. More than once, he had arrests made for trespassing at his home, and new costly security measures were being taken at King Industries.

None of that compared to the effect this nonsense had on his relationship with Sarah. When his father had brought him in on the deal, he had immediate concerns about its impact on his degree. He had foolishly neglected to consider Sarah. After the carnival, there was no question that he wanted more than friendship. He had been sure that she felt the same and never considered the impact weeks of limited contact would have.

And then there was Amelia. He had tolerated the woman for too long. The Kavanaghs had been close partners for years, and he had known Amelia since they were children. The families had always hinted at a union, and the damn woman took it to heart despite his indifference towards her. Had he known that Sarah was going to be at that damn party, he would have sought her out. He hadn't lied to her; he had been trying to protect her.

She had been stunning that night. So much so that he had been unable to hide his desire for her, and Amelia had noticed. When Amelia had kissed him, in his mind she had been Sarah. As soon as he'd realized what was actually happening, the damage was already done. The redhead was convinced she was right, and his father had seen free publicity. With his pride wounded, he had played along. But, the weeks of playing beau to Amelia only made him realize that he didn't just want Sarah, he needed her.

Of course, seeing her after class three times a week was hardly enough, even if the shadow of all of this nonsense wasn't already making Sarah act more reserved. Their casual conversations normally started out discussing the class and never got past mere pleasantries. She refused to open up to him, still convinced that he was lying to her. It was a game he was tired of playing.

When he arrived to class he was surprised to find her seat empty. Concerned, he took his seat and watched the clock on the wall. With seconds to spare, Sarah stumbled through the door, clearly flustered. She fell into her seat muttering something about long-winded professors under her breath. Even flustered and disheveled she was beautiful. His thoughts quickly became wanton, and he focused on Professor Bailey's sing-song voice to distract him.

Growing up in England, he had been exposed to Celtic lore and had always found it interesting. Revisiting it now was a welcomed break from the mess his life had become. "The Tuatha Dé Danann," the professor was saying, "are an interesting race. The term itself translates to peoples of the goddess Danu. Who they were is often harder to decipher. Some lore refers to them as deities, and other lore describes them as Fae. Personally, I believe the latter."

As the professor continued to discuss the Fae, Jareth realized that he was already familiar with everything she was saying. It was odd; he never recalled learning about the mythical beings beyond the stories his grandmother had passed on when he was a child. Perhaps she had taught him more and the memory had simply been stored. "Studying their culture, it's obvious that the Celts respected the Fae, yet much of the surviving lore is meant as warnings and lessons to protect against the fair folk. Much of this is directly linked to the lore of changelings.

"There are many precautionary tales of the Fae stealing children from their homes and leaving a changeling in the child's place." With a certainty that he couldn't explain, Jareth knew that the tales were false. He tried to shake the feeling, but he could not.

"Professor," he interrupted, "Has there been any research into the basis for these stories? Fae cannot take what has not been freely offered." He couldn't explain how he knew that was true, but there was no question in his mind that it was.

"Ah, it is so good to have a Brit in the class," the professor beamed. "That's an excellent question. What you said is a counter argument found more in scholarly texts rather than folklore. Many tales warn that if a child was taken, the changeling replacement would suddenly perish a short time after. Others describe waking to find the child had perished suddenly overnight. In these tales, the child was stolen and replaced with essentially a puppet. The changeling was never meant as a replacement, but rather as a decoy. Many scholars argue that these types of tales were a response to the high mortality rate among young children at the time. Supernatural beings were an easier explanation than the science needed to explain the illnesses the children suffered from."

"What do the Fae do with the children they take?" another student asked.

That is what a changeling really was, Jareth knew. They become part of the Fae world. Professor Bailey discussed several possibilities and her thoughts on each. The more the conversation focused on changelings, the more Jareth began to feel uneasy. He remained silent, but he kept correcting the professor in his head. Worse, in his gut he knew he was right. Yet, there was no way that he had this knowledge. It simply didn't make sense.

When the topic moved on from changelings, the intense familiarity with the subject matter ended and his unease passed. By the end of the class, it felt like a distant memory. He waited as the other students filtered out of the room and casually watched as Sarah had a brief discussion with Professor Bailey.

After a few minutes, the professor packed her things and exited as well. Sarah lingered by the professor's desk, and he took advantage of the opportunity. The student desks were barely functional for their purpose. What they were excellent at was hindering physical contact. He approached the desk and took a seat on top of it, gesturing for her to join him.

She hesitated, obviously unsure about losing the shield of her desk. Eventually, she complied and scooted next to him. Desperate to break the silence that had fallen she offered, "That was a really interesting class."

"It was, but I think it is time we discuss other things."

She at least had the decency to look confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"I tried to play by your rules, Sarah, but no longer. It is getting us nowhere."

"There are no rules," she argued. "I have been trying, but I –"

"Still do not trust me," he finished for her. She tried to protest but he cut her off. "Do not deny it Sarah, I am not a fool. You have spoken of nothing of your life outside of this class and trivial matters. You refuse to talk about your family, your life, or your feelings no matter how many times I try to broach the subject."

"If there's really nothing with Amelia, then why haven't you ended it?" Her eyes widened, and it was obvious that she hadn't meant to blurt out the question. "I'm sorry," she added meekly, "I'm just tired of hiding. It's like you're ashamed of me – like I'm some dirty secret you're keeping from _her_."

She refused to look at him so he gently grabbed her chin and forced her. "I am not hiding you for my benefit."

"I told you, Jareth, I can fight my own battles." He had no doubt that she could, but he would not force her to. "I'm still young, and I have the chance to make an impression here with the staff at Wilkson. She can certainly spread rumors, but that doesn't mean every door will close." She sighed. "Besides, Professor McFadden offered to provide any recommendation I need. I wanted to tell you, but by the time it happened – well, we weren't exactly speaking."

Jareth knew Brian very well and could count on his hand the number of times he offered a recommendation without being begged to. She was right; Amelia wouldn't be able to completely ruin her. "Besides," she added, "I hope there would always be a job for me at King Industries."

He laughed at her boldness. "You have certainly proven that it would be foolish not to offer you a position. Though I never thought you would willingly agree to work for me." She smiled but began playing with her hair, something he had come to recognize as a nervous twitch. She was purposely avoiding responding to his jest.

She had pulled her hair to one side, which offered a clear view of her neck and the slight cleavage that her new style of wardrobe exposed. He had certainly noticed the switch to the form fitting sweaters and jeans but had refrained from drawing attention to it. Now, it was serving to distract him from his ultimate goal. He closed his eyes, hoping to escape the tempting sight. This conversation had a purpose, and he would not lose sight of that. He wanted her to know how he felt. More importantly, he needed to know if she felt the same. But she was right, he wouldn't know unless he trusted her strength and stopped hiding.

With a sigh, he conceded, "If it is what you want, we will end this farce. But it must be what you want. If we go out there, they will find out who you are. Your name will be right there with mine. I cannot guarantee what will be said or how people will react. I also cannot guarantee that they will not go after your family."

She cringed when he mentioned her family and was silent for a long time. She turned to him, her face serious. "Before I answer, I need to know it's worth it. I … Look Jareth, I still don't know about us. If this would only affect me, I wouldn't care. We could walk out there and screw the consequences. But I have to think of my family. I know my father can handle it if needed. Those idiots would have so many restraining orders and lawsuits thrown at them they wouldn't know how to react. But, it's a stress I won't force on them unless I know there is a very good reason for it. And a casual friendship just won't cut it. I need to know what you want from me."

The words were on his lips, but he knew they would not be enough. He kissed her, desperate to impart his feelings for her in a way that words could not. Her initial shock and confusion radiated in the stiffness of her body, but it quickly melted away. He growled in appreciation when she snaked her hands through his hair before fiercely kissing him back. He felt something he had never experienced before when he had stolen the kiss in his drunken stupor. But that kiss was nothing compared to this.

Then, she had been an attractive girl who intrigued him simply because she wanted nothing to do with him. But now he knew her. He knew her intelligence, her strength, her compassion, and her fury, and as he broke the kiss, he knew that she was everything he ever wanted.

Though he ended the kiss, he refused to break the contact between them. He rested his forehead on hers and took the opportunity to be content with the intimate contact. He could sense that she was trying to piece together what had just happened. From the slight flush on her cheeks and her reaction to him, he knew that she had no regrets, but he had to assume that she still had doubts.

"Jareth," she whispered, her voice heavy. "That was … unexpected."

"It should not have been," he sighed. "It is my fault that it was."

She pulled away just enough to break their contact but not enough to put much space between them. "I think we're both at fault here," she conceded. "So what happens now?"

"That is entirely in your hands. I know the consequences of fame and fortune and I do not wish them on you. However, they are part of the package." It was not the first time he wished that his life had been different, that he had remained a faceless child of a CEO, but it was certainly the first time he truly wanted wishes to be granted. If he had only been an introvert, he could live his life privately now.

She must have sensed the shift in his mood as she grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You never did answer my question," she quietly pointed out. He gave her a quizzical look. She asked again, "What do you want from me?"

"I thought that was obvious," he smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"Jareth, I'm serious. I've never felt like this before, but I also haven't had much experience to compare this to. Was that kiss just a kiss or was it more?"

He placed his hand to her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "It was certainly not just a kiss. Sarah, you are unlike any other woman I have met. I want to know you as intimately as I can," he saw her flinch at the implication and assured, "not just physically, Sarah."

"I want that too," she admitted. The confirmation was music to his ears, and he kissed her once more.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Slightly longer gap between updates than I wanted, but hopefully the longer chapter makes up for it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Sarah saw Becca check her watch again and kicked her friend under the table. "Knock it off," she hissed. "He'll be here."

Becca rolled her eyes and went back to picking at the fries they had ordered. Sophie's Diner wasn't the classiest restaurant in town, but it was the most popular. It was the perfect spot to have their first public outing. After they had come down from the high of finally admitting their feelings, the need to be practical set in.

Jareth insisted they needed to stage a natural progression for this to go over smoothly. He had refused to allow her to leave with him that day or any of the following days. Rather, he'd been in contact with his father and the PR department at King Industries demanding a way out of the fake relationship so his life could return to normal. Over the past two weeks, rumors had been leaked about trouble in the relationship. What wasn't planned was Amelia lashing out and trying to make Jareth jealous. Stories and photos of a new beau were circulating like crazy, but talk of Jareth was dying down.

While Amelia had played her part better than expected, it also meant that it was time for Sarah to play hers. Jareth insisted on taking it slow. Unfortunately, most of the campus remembered the rumors from last semester, so it was impossible to play it off like they had just met. Rather, the goal was to make it appear that their current relationship was nothing more than a budding friendship. So two days ago they left the class together, their conversation only on the lesson that had just finished. The goal today was to appear to casually meet up as friends in a public setting.

Sarah had warned Jareth that he was on Becca's hit list after New Year's. Despite telling her almost everything they had talked about and done the past two weeks, she refused to believe that he was sincere. So Sarah had insisted that the two of them talk, and the plans for tonight's meal were born. Jareth joining the two roommates for dinner at a well known student hangout would be the perfect next step for their public persona.

The look on Becca's face had changed to a mix of surprise and disgust so Sarah wasn't startled when she heard the familiar drawl ask, "Sarah?" She turned to face him and he added, "Sorry I am late."

"It's no problem," she smiled. "Hope you don't mind that we ordered a snack while we waited."

"Of course not. I really do apologize, I had a meeting that ran over. "

"Right, a meeting," Becca muttered under her breath, and Sarah kicked her under the table.

"The waitress should be back in a bit. Why don't you sit and take a look at the menu," she offered, ignoring the indignant look her roommate was giving her. Sarah scooted over so Jareth could sit next to her in the booth. He gave her thigh a gentle squeeze under the table and offered up a cavalier smile for both girls.

The general din in the building helped muddle all of the conversations in the building, so they didn't need to worry too much about what they talked about as long as they kept the volume down. Becca took full advantage and immediately hissed, "You don't have me fooled for a second, King. I won't let you use her."

"I have no intention to. I know Sarah has explained the situation to you. She trusts me; are you implying that you do not think that she can make her own choices?" His tone was friendly, like he was discussing the weather, but he had just set a trap for her roommate. She was pretty sure Becca didn't see it.

"Of course she can. She's not stupid." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Becca understood what he'd done and scowled at him. "Touché. It still doesn't mean I have to like you."

"Right now," he countered, "The feeling is mutual."

Sarah sighed. "Fight nice children." That earned two identical glares, and she broke into a fit of laughter.

They were interrupted by the waitress who starred blankly at Sarah until she could regain her composure. They ordered, and as soon as the girl left the table, Becca turned on Jareth again. "So enlighten me. Why would you break it off with someone like Amelia Kavanagh?"

"You cannot break off something that was not real," Jareth explained. His tone was even and controlled, but his eyes betrayed the anger her roommate was stirring up.

"Sure looked real. You and the red-headed twit were inseparable for a while there," Becca scoffed.

"A piece of advice if you do manage to become a Dalton," Jareth growled. "Pictures lie. Everything you saw was staged. I knew those rats were there, and I acted on it. That scum may be worthless as human beings, but they are excellent for free publicity if you know how to work them."

Sarah felt her body tense. She was afraid if this kept up one of them would start swinging. She tried glaring at Becca to get her to stop, but her friend waved her off.

"Really? So there was no attraction there?" Becca sneered.

"None," he snarled. Sarah gave him a pleading look, and he sighed. "Listen Becca, we need to come to a truce for Sarah's sake. It is for that reason only that I will tell you exactly what I think of Amelia Kavanagh. The woman is everything I despise. Like me, she grew up as a privileged brat, but she never grew out of it. Her life is focused on her image, and that includes the man that she has on her arm. Her personality is lacking, but her intelligence is worse. There is nothing appealing about the woman."

Sarah groaned. There was at least one thing appealing about Amelia. "She's gorgeous though. You can't deny that."

Jareth turned to her and gently pulled her face to his . She moved to swat his hand away, desperate to try to retain the appearance that they were just friends, but the look in his eyes caught her off-guard and her hand rested on his instead. "She is not my type," he softly teased. "I have a thing for brunettes."

Becca cleared her throat, and the two quickly separated. "You must've been really trashed to have kissed her like that. After what you just told me, I can't believe that you would've allowed that unless you were blacked out," Becca joked. Her tone was not mocking and sarcastic as it had been. Rather it had the familiar teasing quality that Sarah was used to.

"You have no idea," Jareth agreed. Becca laughed enough to choke on the fry she had just taken a bite of. Sarah was convinced that she had been transported to an alternative universe. Becca had done a complete 180, and she had no idea why.

Rather than questioning the gift, she took advantage of it. She quickly changed the topic, and the three fell into easy conversation about anything and everything. Long after their meals were finished, their waitress began to check on them every few minutes, a clear sign that she was hoping they would leave. The restaurant was still packed and there was a line waiting to be seated. Taking the hint, Jareth swiped the check off the table and headed to the register to pay before they could protest.

Becca started to gather her coat and purse, but Sarah reached across the table and stopped her. "What gives?"

Becca looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"The sudden mood swing," Sarah explained. "One minute you're trying to kill him and the next you're old chums. Why? What did I miss?"

"I saw the way he looked at you Sarah. He could have proposed to you on the spot and I still wouldn't have been convinced. But that look … that look said he would turn the world upside down for you."

Sarah shivered at her words. That feeling that was becoming all too familiar was back. She'd heard those words before, but her mind shut her out when she tried to remember where. A hand on her shoulder startled her, and the distraction was enough to make her forget once again. "Shall we?" Jareth asked.

Sarah gathered her things and followed her companions out of the diner. It was warm for March, but there was still a chill in the air that bit through her coat. It was a mile walk back to campus, but between the cool temperature and the greasy food settling in her stomach, it felt like ten. Jareth must have read her mind as he offered a ride back to the dorm.

"I would take you up on that offer, but I'm heading over to Mark's tonight," confessed Becca which was news to Sarah. Becca had insisted that they have a girl's night in after dinner so they could discuss Jareth. "Impromptu frat party. The guys were bored and figured it was Friday," she explained. "I didn't find out until this morning, and Mark all but begged me to go. You're welcome to join if you'd like …"

"No thanks," Sarah said quickly. The other guys in Mark's fraternity were definitely the crowd she tried to avoid if possible.

"I thought so," she laughed.

"The offer still stands," Jareth cut in.

"It'd be silly to make you seeing as the house is two blocks from here," Becca explained. "But thanks for offering." She gave Sarah a quick hug. "I probably won't be home tonight."

"That's a given," Sarah teased.

"As for you, King," Becca said as she turned on Jareth, "You're off the list for now. Don't give me a reason to put you back on. "

Jareth laughed and offered her his hand. She took it, and they shook as he said, "I will try my best."

Becca hurried off in the direction of Mark's fraternity, leaving her alone in the parking lot with Jareth. The cold made her shiver, and he stepped behind her, snaking his arms around her. "I thought we were supposed to be taking this slow."

He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "I think our cover was blown in the diner. Besides, I am already tired of my own plan."

She turned in his arms and looked up at him, "Well, if that's the case, my night has opened up. What about you?"

"I only had a pile of reports to look forward to. They are easily forgotten." She caught the flash out of the corner of her eye and heard Jareth's muttered curse. "Though it appears that our night will no longer be private."

"We've already had dinner, perhaps a movie at your place? You did say that they can't get on the grounds, right?"

"Sarah, hugging in a parking lot is one thing. Taking you to my house is another."

She shut him up with a chaste kiss. "I don't care. I'm tired of sneaking around. I just want time alone with you where we can relax." She slipped her hand into his coat pocket, surprised that she was able to pull off the stunt without him realizing. Swiping his keys, she headed to his car. When she had put some distance between them, she jingled her prize and taunted, "Get in the car, Jareth."

He frantically patted his pocket to confirm that they were his keys. When he did, his face turned dark, and he darted after her. After a quick chase around the car he caught up and pinned her to the Ferrari. "No one drives this car but me," he gently warned.

"I've already driven it if you recall," she teased.

"Special circumstances. Now hand them over."

Not really wanting to drive, she did as he asked expecting him to let her up. Instead he kissed her. It wasn't the gentle peck she'd given him. They had kissed since that first time (drunken, forgotten kisses excluded), but she always felt that he was holding back, concerned they would be caught. This was completely different. The passion that he was showing her was unlike anything she had ever experienced, and it was leaving her breathless. When he pulled away, she whimpered at the loss. A smirk formed on his lips before he smugly asked, "Shall we?"

The high from the kiss didn't wear off until they had pulled into the garage. She'd never been in the building before and was in awe of the sheer number and variety of vehicles. She also noticed the collection of less noticeable luxury cars and shot him a nasty look. "Seriously? You have a whole collection of cars, and you have to constantly put me in the ones that are the most unforgettable?"

"A man may own a stable, but he always has a favorite steed," he replied coolly. "Besides, most of these are my father's. I haven't technically inherited the kingdom yet."

She rolled her eyes and followed him inside. Gibbins appeared out of nowhere, causing her to emit an embarrassing squeak. At least the butler looked as startled as she felt. "Miss Williams," he greeted, "It has been quite some time since we had the pleasure of your company."

"Yes, well expect to see her more often, Gibbins." Jareth waved the older man off and all but dragged her to the same room they had retreated to during her last visit. He motioned for her to join him as he moved further into the room. She was about to when the extensive book collection caught her eye. She hadn't noticed it the last time as she had been content with the distraction of the TV.

She made her way over to the closest shelf and browsed the titles. There appeared to be no rhyme or reason to the collection before her. "I would've thought a house like this would have a library or a study," she commented idly.

"It has both. These are just my favorites. After spending all day in an office, I prefer this room to relax in." She turned from the shelves and noticed that he had settled into the arm chair. He was reclining on one arm with one leg draped lazily over the other. She was about to head towards the couch when she noticed a book from the corner of her eye.

She pulled the small volume off the shelf and stared in disbelief. In her hands was a copy of _The Labyrinth_. She flipped through the pages as she made her way to the couch. The pages were even more worn than her copy. "I've never seen another copy of this book," she said as she sat down. "I always wondered if mine was the only one."

Jareth left his perch and slid next to her. He gently took the book from her grasp and chuckled. "This old thing was a gift from my grandmother. I always wondered where she had gotten it, but I never got a straight answer from her."

"It's my favorite story. I used to act it out in a park near my parent's house when I was younger," she admitted.

"That must have been a sight to see," he teased.

"Well, the only one who ever did see it was my dog Merlin." She opened the book and began to read. As she read the backstory of the heroine she smiled. "I always felt such a strong connection to the heroine. Who was your favorite character?"

"The Goblin King," he answered without hesitation.

"Of course you would like the villain."

"I never saw him as a villain," Jareth argued.

"Really? He steals her baby brother, forces her to face his labyrinth to win the baby back, and constantly tricks her so that she will fail. How is he not a villain?"

"He is the antagonist certainly, but villain implies that he was evil. He took the boy because the girl wished him away. The Labyrinth was the trial that she had to undergo in order to prove she deserved to have the boy back," he explained. "Nothing he did was evil."

Sarah quickly flipped to the middle of the book and shoved the open page at him. "If he wasn't evil, how do you explain trying to throw her in the Bog of Eternal Stench?" Before he could answer, she flipped to another page and again showed him the text. "Or how about sending his goblin army after her?"

He smiled smugly, and from that simple look, she knew before he spoke that she had already lost the argument. "There is something you are forgetting, my dear. 'What no one knew was the Goblin King was in love with the girl,'" he quoted as he flipped to the preceding page. "It very clearly says here that he instructed his army to scare her and nothing more. He would never have allowed her to come to harm."

"That always confused me. If he loved her, why not just allow her to win? Why challenge her at all?"

"You should know from Professor Bailey's class that the Fae hold a very high regard for children. He could not simply return a child freely offered without a fight. But he could make her fight easier." She opened her mouth to argue once again that the girl's journey hadn't been easy, but he spoke before she could. "He was watching her entire journey. He needed to challenge her so that she would learn the lessons she needed to."

"If she didn't have to fight to get her brother back, the victory would be meaningless," she recognized. "She would never have realized how much she loved her brother."

"Exactly."

"But if the Goblin King loved her, why not tell her? When she finally confronted him, he was silent. He let her say the words and take her brother." Thinking on the final confrontation in the book, she remembered words that had never been written. She saw the man in her memory. Amidst a crumbling castle he was begging, _Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave. _

"I never thought the ending was correct," he said. "There was something that always felt wrong to me. The Goblin King would not just let her go without a fight. When I asked my grandmother about it, she told me that perhaps in another version of the story he had. The book is taken from the tales of the Celts, and lore changes as it is passed on."

Sarah thought about what he'd said. She had always looked at fairy tales as having a hero and a villain. She never thought about the story from the Goblin King's perspective, and Jareth was right, the antagonist didn't need to be a villain.

"Jareth, I know that we were going to have a night in, but I want to re-read the story so badly now." She gave him the best puppy dog eyes that she could muster and he laughed.

"Well, reading is not exactly a group activity, but I can understand. Go ahead and read that; I will catch up on some reports."

He exited the room briefly before returning with an armful of folders. He made his way over to the armchair, but she caught his arm as he passed and pulled him towards her. Luckily he took the hint and settled down on the couch with her. She snuggled up next to him and began to read, determined to see the story from a new perspective.

A few hours later, Sarah woke with a start, her dream still vivid in her mind. She had her back pressed to the cold stone of a tunnel wall and Jareth was leaning over her, one hand against the stone above her head. In that moment she was both terrified of him and desperately hoping that he would kiss her. The problem was, the way he had been dressed, Jareth had been the man in the nursery. "And you Sarah," he had purred. "How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

She'd been reading, she remembered. Her subconscious had just thrown her into the role of the girl. Yet, the tunnel and the encounter were not in the book. She felt a hand snake through her hair, and her current surroundings became clear. Once again she found herself with her head resting in Jareth's lap. This time, instead of bolting, she simply rolled onto her back and stretched.

"Welcome back," he laughed.

"How long have I been out?" she asked as she sat up.

"Not long at all. One minute you were reading and the next …"

"A bit of a bad habit. Were you at least able to get some work done?"

"All of it actually. Things have calmed down after the mess with Belle." She yawned before she could stifle it. "It is also rather late," he pointed out. "Perhaps we should call it a night."

Sarah looked at the clock and realized that it was two in the morning. "Oh. I hate to make you drive this late."

"So stay," he offered. He reached over and caressed her cheek before pulling her in for a kiss. She gave into him immediately, losing herself in the feel of his lips on hers. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip before his lips began a trail along her jaw and down her neck. He sucked at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and she shuddered at the pleasure the sensation wrought.

Her hands snaked through his hair, desperate to keep him close. His hands had fallen to her hips, and with the strength that still surprised her he pulled her onto his lap. Before she could react to her new position, he pulled her face down to meet his. The passion in his kiss was creating a warmth in her stomach that was pooling lower with each moment. Trying to balance herself better, she shifted her hips. She heard the growl from his throat and felt his arousal under her.

His hands found their way under her sweater, and his cool touch on her heated flesh was enough to jolt her out of the haze her primal desire had created. Suddenly she was very aware of where they were heading, and panic coursed through her. She pulled away from him while grabbing his hands and stopping the exploration. "Jareth, wait."

She saw the confusion and frustration in his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just …" She hung her head and refused to look at him. She was still a virgin. What had just transpired was the furthest she had ever gotten with a boy. But Jareth wasn't a boy, and she knew his past. "I've never done this before," she weakly admitted. "I don't know if I'm ready."

He pulled her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Then we shall wait. I want you more than you know, but I also will never do anything to hurt you. You are too important to me." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close before he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She let her head rest on his shoulder, content to stay in his arms.

"So what now," she asked.

"I was serious when I said you should stay."

She didn't bother to put up a fight. She was too tired to pass up a bed in the same building versus across town. She scooted off his lap and followed him out of the room. When they reached the main hall, she gave him a quick peck before heading in the direction of the guest rooms. He caught her arm and pulled her back to him. "I think you are past needing a guest room, Sarah." She wasn't sure what he meant. When she didn't reply he elaborated, "Sleep with me tonight."

She balked at the phrasing, thinking of what they had just discussed. "I mean actual sleep, Sarah. Come," he said as he walked down the hall to his room. She followed, too tired to argue. The last time she was in the room, she hadn't really paid attention to her surroundings. Now, she took in the furnishings and decorations and smiled. The room was so _him_. Her eyes fell on the king size bed and she hesitated.

"Jareth, I don't have anything to sleep in. Perhaps, I should just go to the guest room."

"You would have the same problem there, my dear. Unless you planned to sleep in the nude?" Truthfully, she had been planning on just that but was not going to let him know. He laughed as if reading her thoughts. He opened a drawer in the large mahogany dresser, pulled out a set of pajamas, and threw the shirt at her. She caught the silk and held the garment up to her. The shirt was just the right length to be a nightdress on her.

"This works," she laughed. "Is that the bathroom," she asked pointing to a door behind him. He nodded, and she retreated to the room. She quickly changed out of her clothes and put on the shirt he had provided. She washed up before returning to the bedroom. Jareth had changed into the matching pants but hadn't donned another shirt. He was at the door talking to someone, and she realized belatedly that it must be Gibbins.

She sat on the bed waiting for him to finish his conversation. She knew he was strong, but seeing the bare expanse of skin made her realize just how toned he was. The man truly was gorgeous; what did he possibly see in her? She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Gibbins had left. When she felt the weight of his body on the bed, she looked up startled.

"Sorry, last minute instructions for the staff." He had slid under the blankets, but Sarah was still sitting with her knees to her chest on the other side of the bed. "Sarah, I promise that I do not bite." Realizing what he meant, she blushed as she slipped under the covers and got comfortable. She heard his light chuckle as he turned off the light.

She felt the movement of the bed and the warmth of his body as he cuddled behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, the silk doing little to mask the sensation of his touch. He kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear, "Goodnight Sarah." She molded herself into his body and quickly found sleep surrounded by his warmth.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Monday morning had arrived far too quickly for Jareth's liking. After waking Saturday morning with Sarah in his bed, he hadn't wanted to leave. During the night, they had shifted positions, and he had woken with her head resting on his chest and her arm draped over his stomach. Not wanting to disturb her, he had simply taken the opportunity to enjoy the moment.

His shirt had clung to her body perfectly. In the night, it had ridden up on her so it barely covered her hips, leaving her legs exposed. Seeing her dressed like that had strained his resolve. He didn't know what had come over him the night before, but the need to be with her had clouded all rational thought. If she hadn't stopped him when she did, he couldn't be sure that he would have.

When she finally woke, he had refused to allow her to leave. They spent the day simply enjoying each other's company. It was something they hadn't been able to do since the carnival, and he wished it hadn't needed to end. Eventually, she finally convinced him to take her back to the dorms. He knew she would have stayed if he had pressed, but he also knew that she needed to study.

Now, it was clear his plan to spend a few hours in the office was a useless endeavor. All he could think about was Sarah and seeing her later in the afternoon. He was just about to pack up and head to campus when the phone rang. There was only one person that his secretary buzzed through immediately. Reluctantly he picked up the phone.

"Jareth King," he answered barely hiding the annoyance in his tone.

"Care to explain today's trash?" his father replied, avoiding any courtesies. Aaron King was not a man to mess around. Before Jareth could even question what his father meant, his secretary snuck into the room and dropped a small pile of tabloids on his desk. He scanned the pile quickly. Though there were only a handful of magazines, at least three of the big names in trash were included. He picked up the first one and sighed. On the front cover was a picture of him kissing Sarah in the parking lot of the diner. He knew it was coming and he was prepared.

"What is there to explain?" he countered. "I believe the photos are fairly straight forward."

"So you wanted to end the publicity for a fling with an undergraduate. Perhaps college was not the best option for you. You seem to be slipping back into old habits," his father sneered.

"Sarah is not just a fling," Jareth growled. He had been reluctant to admit it to himself, but after this weekend he knew just how important she was to him.

"She is the daughter of a moderately famous actress who is hoping to achieve her own fame through you. End it now Jareth."

"Obviously, you have started to beleive the trash. Perhaps you should talk to Brian about Sarah since I am sure that you will not listen to anything I have to say." He hung up the phone before his father could respond, certain that he would be receiving a follow up call shortly.

Jareth flipped through the papers as he waited. He cringed as he read the articles. They portrayed Sarah exactly as his father had. Luckily, her father and his family were left out of print for now. Almost all had focused on the age gap between them, going so far as to speculate that Sarah was a minor. A few had even managed to dig up the old rumors from last semester venturing that Sarah had slept her way to the top of the class. Of course not a single piece had even a speck of the truth to it.

As expected, about fifteen minutes later the phone rang. "Father," Jareth answered.

"You were her TA Jareth? What were you thinking?"

"Nothing happened last semester, Brian saw to that. I am also sure he informed you that she has an amazing head for business and is an excellent student, but I am thrilled that is what you found important." His anger was boiling, and he was thankful that an ocean separated them. "Brian approved of her, why do you refuse?"

"Because I know you, Jareth," his father countered.

"I disagree. We have barely spoken about anything other than business in years. I am not that stupid teenager anymore and would expect to be treated as such. If you must fight me on this, do so. But know that I will not back down. I will fight for her." He almost lost her once and was not going to allow anything to take her away again.

There was a long pause before his father finally asked, "You care for this girl?"

"More than I have ever cared for anyone."

"Then I will meet her. Both of you will come home for Easter." It was said so simply that it took Jareth a moment to process what his father had just demanded.

"Easter is in three weeks. I am not even sure that is possible. Sarah may not have a passport, among other complications."

"If you are serious about this, you will make it happen." The line went dead, and Jareth growled in frustration. He truly hoped that Sarah would find the forced invitation exciting. If she balked, it would only complicate matters.

He threw a few of the more urgent reports and the stack of tabloids into his briefcase before informing his secretary that he would be leaving for the day. He still had a few hours until he needed to be on campus, but he would not be able to focus on the work in front of him now. A drive would release some steam and give him the chance to collect his thoughts. He needed to talk to her, but he also needed to plan for all possible outcomes of the conversation.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Since the last chapter was a bit on the shorter side, I figured I would hold off until this one was ready. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Sarah ducked into the building, grateful for the small amount of privacy that it offered. Today had been full of barely hidden whispering and uncomfortable questions. The attention was making her uneasy. When she'd grown out of her melodramatic teenager phase and stopped idolizing her mother, Sarah had quickly realized one thing – she didn't want the spotlight.

But if this nonsense was the price that she needed to pay to be with Jareth, she would do it. She wasn't sure what the future held, but she was certain that she wanted the immediate future to include him. If she was being honest, she was hoping for more than just the immediate future with him, but she refused to be anything but grounded about their relationship. Dreaming of happily-ever-afters following one weekend was silly, no matter how amazing it had been.

Hovering in the hall, she knew she was stalling. From everything she had seen today, it was almost certain that something had been published, but she hadn't gone out of her way to find out what. She was hoping that the students in her Celtic Lore class were not the type to care about gossip, but there were no guarantees. She took a deep breath and made her way into the classroom. Relief flooded over her when her classmates continued their conversation, oblivious to her entrance.

Jareth was seated in the front row, his attention focused on the papers in front of him. She slid into the desk next to him, causing him to look up. He looked anxious but attempted to hide it behind a smile that she could easily tell was forced. "Jareth, what's wrong?"

"I promise to tell you later. It will take more than a few minutes to discuss I am afraid." He reached across the small space between them and grabbed her hand. He gave it a gentle, comforting squeeze, and she offered up a smile in return. Professor Bailey cleared her throat, and the classroom quieted before Sarah could say more. She shifted her focus to the lecture, desperate to keep her mind from coming up with answers to her question.

The hour passed quickly, and Sarah waited patiently for the professor to leave as was their routine. When the woman had exited, she turned to Jareth and practically pleaded, "Tell me, please."

He leaned across the desk and whispered, "Not here." He nodded towards the back of the room, and Sarah realized that they weren't alone as she had believed. Instead, two of her classmates were chatting in the back of the room. It was odd; normally the space cleared quickly. Surely they would leave soon. "Care to walk with me?" he asked almost too loudly.

She nodded and followed his lead as he exited the building. They walked in silence until she couldn't take it anymore. "Jareth, what's going on? Why won't you talk to me?"

Instead of answering, he simply responded, "Your place or mine?"

Taking the comment as an innuendo, she smacked his arm. "What the hell, Jareth?"

He laughed, and she was convinced he had lost his mind. "I was hoping to make you laugh," he teased before lowering his voice to explain, "We need to talk but privately. So where are we heading, your place or mine?"

"Oh. I didn't even realize. You mean the people back in the classroom …"

"May have just been holding a conversation," he supplied. "They may also have been hoping to overhear some detail that they could sell to the rats that have been scurrying about. I hope it was the former but have to assume the later."

"I can't be out all night, early classes and all. I can't say that parading you around the dorm will be a good thing, but we would need to stop there anyway. So I guess my place?"

They made their way quickly to her building, and as he followed her through the halls, she could feel the stares and hear the whispering and giggling. She started to wonder if it had been a mistake to even go near her dorm. She finally managed to get to her room and shut the door behind them only to be drawn into his arms. He kissed her before she realized what was happening, and she immediately succumbed to him.

When they broke for air, he purred, "I have wanted to do that from the moment I saw you."

He leaned in to kiss her again, and she brought her hand to his mouth to stop him. "We needed to talk, Jareth. If we keep this up … well Becca will end up walking in on us."

Undeterred, he leaned in and breathed in her ear, "So let her."

The heat of his breath on her skin was driving her rational mind away. This man would be the death of her. "Jareth …"

He softly nipped at her bottom lip before backing away. She took the opportunity to put more distance between them, hoping it would ebb the flow of hormones currently distracting her. As she headed to her desk to sit, she caught the blinking of the answering machine out of the corner of her eye.

Curious, she checked the machine and seeing the number flashing at her muttered, "What the hell?"

"What is the matter, Sarah?"

"There are thirteen new messages on the machine. There were none when I left." Concerned, she hit the button to review messages and waited impatiently for the tape to rewind. Finally, she heard the click, and Karen's concerned voice began playing.

"Sarah? It's Karen. Call me as soon as you get this." Immediately, concern for her siblings washed over her. The next message assured that the family was fine but reiterated that she should call back immediately. The next few messages were all the same, and she didn't bother listening to them all. She reached for the phone, intent on calling her parent's house when Jareth stopped her. "Perhaps you should take a look at these first," he suggested as he handed her a few tabloids.

Looking at the cover of the top magazine she cringed. Apparently they had made the front page. She fell into her chair and began to flip through the articles. As she read each, she felt the bile churning. By the time she skimmed the article in the last paper, she couldn't help herself – she started laughing.

"Sarah?" Jareth's voice broke through her hysterics. "I seem to be at a disadvantage here."

"It's just all so ridiculous," she said between breathes. She had just about gotten her laughter under control when she saw his face. The mix of concern and confusion made him look like a lost puppy and caused a new bout of laughter. When she finally got herself under control she explained, "I never paid attention to this trash before I met you and now I remember why. I mean, I love the article that announces that I slept my way to the top of the class but then claims that I am what, fifteen? I mean really, I would have to be a genius to be in college at fifteen. Why the hell would I need to sleep my way to the top? "

"Accuracy is not exactly what these papers are after. They will latch onto any rumor that will be the most scandalous."

"It's all a load of crap, but at least they left my family out of it. I'd better call Karen. If the number of messages is any indication she must be freaking out right now." She grabbed the phone and flopped on her bed. The uncomfortable twin didn't offer much room, but Jareth sat next to her before she could argue.

The phone rang a few times, and Sarah was surprised when Toby answered. "Hey Kiddo. Put Mom on, she left me like a million messages."

"Are you going to marry Jareth?" he asked instead of passing off the phone.

She was too stunned to respond right away. When she finally found her voice, she asked, "Why would you ask that?"

"I saw the picture of you kissing him," he explained as if it were obvious.

She laughed before she assured him, "I like Jareth a lot. But I think it may be a bit soon for that Kiddo. Now go find Mom."

She heard him put the receiver down and shuffle off to find Karen. A few moments later, she heard the click of the receiver in the kitchen being picked up. "Oh Sarah! Finally."

"I was at class; I just got back. Are you ok?"

Karen laughed. "I was going to ask you that. I went to the store this morning and was shocked to see your picture. I hadn't realized that things with Jareth were better."

Sarah winced. She had confided in her stepmother about her feelings for Jareth post New Year's fiasco. She'd been so caught up in the relationship these past weeks that she'd neglected to update Karen. "That would be my fault. I haven't had the chance to tell you. We made up," she said weakly, not knowing what else to say.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked, throwing her off. "I mean, this picture, it wasn't forced was it?"

"Oh God! No, it isn't anything like that! I know it sounds weird after what I said about him, but well …" She didn't know what to say with Jareth sitting next to her.

"Jareth is there, isn't he?"

"Yeah," she confirmed.

"Say no more. Listen, I'm just worried about you. All of this is a lot to take in. Your father is not going to be happy about it either." There was a crash in the background followed by Kelly's cry. Karen sighed, "Listen, I have to go before your brother destroys the house. Your father is going to want to talk to you both. You're coming home for Toby's birthday this weekend anyway. Why don't you bring Jareth?"

The question would have sounded like a request to untrained ears, but Sarah knew it wasn't. "I'll be there for sure, but I'm not sure it's a good idea to bring Jareth with."

"Nonsense. If he can, we expect him with you." Kelly's cries were getting louder. "Listen, I have to go, but I love you."

"Love you too." She listened as the line went dead and sighed. Jareth gave her a quizzical look, having heard only half the conversation. "You've been invited to Toby's birthday this weekend," she explained, "Though I'm not sure if it would qualify as an invitation or a summons. I think my parents want to have the 'what are your intentions with my teenage daughter' discussion. If you can't that's fine, but –"

"I would love to join you this weekend," Jareth assured her.

"Are you sure? I mean it is going to be a birthday party for a five year old. I'm not even sure I want to be there. Plus, my parents are sure to interrogate you, especially my father."

He reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Your father does not scare me, and I am excellent with children. Besides, this leads in perfectly to what I needed to tell you. You have been invited to join my family for Easter."

The way he said it did not make the prospect sound positive. "I'm guessing that's not a good thing?"

"My father wants to meet you. Of course, that means that you are expected to come to him, in England."

England? She'd joked that she'd been jealous of his trip last semester, but the concept of traveling across an ocean on such short notice was foreign to her. "Jareth, I don't know about this. I mean I would love to go, but it's such short notice. Plus my father won't be happy."

"I know," he sighed. "Unfortunately, my father will not accept anything less than you in person. I have tried to think of some way around this, but I cannot. I will see to all of the details, including convincing your father that it is fine, but I need to know that I am not forcing you. I would rather face my father's wrath than drag you across an ocean against your will."

She scooted closer to him and gave him a reassuring hug. "I have always wanted to go to England. Going there with you to see where you grew up is an unexpected bonus."

She hadn't realized how worried he'd been until she saw the tension drain from his face. The gentle hug she'd begun became a fierce embrace. He leaned in and kissed her. She could tell that it was meant to be a gentle kiss, but it quickly became more. There was a possessiveness that she hadn't felt before, and it excited her. His weight shifted, and he gently pushed her down on the bed before his hand snuck under her shirt to caress the skin on her stomach. His fingers gently traced a path up across her ribcage, and she shuddered as she felt not only his arousal but hers. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she lost herself in his touch. The sudden sound of Becca's laughter was an unwelcome surprise and the desire she had felt a moment before was quickly replaced with mortification.

"All you had to do was put a scrunchie on the door," she teased. "But don't worry, I'll make myself scarce."

Sarah's brain slowly recognized her body's current state of arousal, and she panicked. She knew that she felt something for him, but everything was happening so quickly she was terrified what those feelings meant. Until she could figure that out, her mind was demanding that she keep her hormones in check. Quickly rolling away from Jareth, she called out, "Becca, wait. You don't have to leave."

From Becca's look it was obvious that she didn't buy it, and they would be discussing it later. "Well, I'm heading to the bathroom. Feel free to finish whatever I walked in on." The blonde was out of the room before Sarah could even respond.

"Well that was awkward," Sarah muttered.

"We could continue this elsewhere," he offered.

Her body was screaming for her to agree, but her mind was back in control. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," she confessed. "Besides I need to study, and you didn't hide that pile of reports as well as you thought." She'd hoped that she could distract him and his groan confirmed that she had. "Hey," she offered, "Will you be on campus tomorrow?"

"I am afraid the work I neglected today will keep me thoroughly occupied tomorrow," he advised.

"Damn. I was going to say that we could grab lunch, but work comes first. Besides, I get you all weekend."

"That you do," he purred before kissing her again. This time it was just a kiss, and she couldn't ignore the regret she felt that it wasn't more. He slowly stood and offered a hand to help her up. "I should head out. I will see you soon."

Becca came back to the room just as Jareth left, but Sarah barely noticed her friend as she watched him leave. "You've got it bad, huh?" Becca observed.

"Honestly, I don't know, and that's what scares me."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

A helicopter. She was standing on a private helipad looking at a helicopter. Dumbfounded, Sarah turned to Jareth and shouted over the rushing wind, "You're serious?"

"Of course," he yelled back before dragging her towards their mode of transportation for the evening.

She hesitantly climbed into the vehicle and settled into the seat next to Jareth. He handed her a set of headphones, and after she placed them on her head, she heard Jareth's voice over the speakers. "Your father's family has not been dragged into this mess yet, and I wanted to keep it that way. They won't make the effort to follow us this way. Besides, I figured you wouldn't complain about the Ferrari after this."

She wanted to smack the stupid grin off his face, but mostly because he had a valid point. It didn't change the fact that she was terrified. It wasn't flying, she was fine with that. But she had never been in a helicopter before. The uncertainty combined with the noise and confined space was nerve-racking. As they lifted off, she felt her stomach lurch and was quickly thankful she hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Sarah," Jareth's slightly tinny voice came through the headphones, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, I think."

"You should get used to it soon. The movements and noise can take a moment to adjust to," he assured her. She was convinced that he was just trying to calm her down, but he was right. After a few minutes the fear and resulting queasiness passed.

Once he could see that she was feeling better, Jareth switched seats so that he could talk to the pilot. With nothing else to do, Sarah mustered the courage to look outside and was happy to discover that it didn't induce vertigo. Looking below, she noted that they were traveling over the interstate, and there was a massive traffic jam below. Suddenly, she was very happy that Jareth had access to such frivolous things as helicopters.

Jareth returned to his seat and glanced below as well. "I am sure you're glad we are not caught in that," he smugly pointed out.

"You win this round King," she retorted. "But that doesn't explain how we're getting to my parent's house. Last I checked they didn't have a helipad. In fact, the only one I know of is at the hospital."

"There is a small airport outside of town. Your father is meeting us there."

"Oh great, so you're talking to Dad behind my back."

"Hardly," he chuckled. "Our secretaries had a nice chat though. From what I can tell, they have become fast friends." She rolled her eyes and turned to look back out the window. "All joking aside," he continued, "We are making excellent time. We should arrive shortly."

True to his word, thirty minutes later they were on the ground and headed to her father's car. When her father got out to greet them, she immediately hugged him. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hello to you too, Sarah," he laughed before turning to Jareth and extending his hand. "Hello, Jareth." Sarah didn't miss the switch in his tone to what the family referred to as his lawyer voice. When the lawyer voice came out, it meant trouble.

"Robert," Jareth greeted politely. "I am glad you could meet us. The interstate was backed up for miles."

"I guess there was more than one benefit to this," her father replied bluntly. He wasn't trying to hide his feelings about the whole situation.

"Dad," she warned before either man could speak again. "Why don't we just head home and talk about this after dinner? I'm starving." She threw in her best sad eyes just to be sure this ended before it escalated too quickly.

Thankfully, some tricks never fail, and her father backed down. They loaded the bags, and Sarah leaned over to Jareth. "I should probably sit up front to help smooth things over. Are you ok in the back?"

"Of course," he assured her before sliding into the backseat.

To say that the ride home was awkward would be an understatement. They stopped at the local pizzeria where she had Jareth run in to grab a few pies for dinner. She seized the opportunity. "Daddy? Listen, I know that you're upset about all of this, but please just know that I really care about him."

"I'm just worried about you, Sarah. You're so young."

"No younger than you were when you met Mom. I know it's not the best example, but you were happy once upon a time. All I'm asking is that you give him a chance. You did seem to get along with him at the carnival …"

"When you have a daughter, you will understand there is a difference between liking a friend and liking a boyfriend," he grumbled.

"Just remember that you get to do this all over again with Kelly," she joked.

"Don't remind me," he groaned. "But I promise to try to have an open mind. I can't promise not to be overly protective."

She looked up and saw Jareth coming back to the car. "I wouldn't ask you to," she said with a smile before jumping out of the car to help Jareth.

After a few more minutes, they were pulling up to the old Victorian that she had grown to love. She turned in her seat and announced to Jareth, "Home sweet home."

Her father grabbed the pizzas and headed in while she helped Jareth with the bags. As soon as she was through the door, Toby was attached to her. "Kiddo, let me drop off my stuff before you kill us both!"

Once he saw Jareth, he immediately forgot his sister and went straight for him. "Jareth! You came!"

Jareth luckily had the chance to drop his bags and scooped the boy into his arms for a proper hug. "It is very good to see you too," he laughed. When he tried to put the boy down, Toby latched on. Sarah was about to intervene, but Jareth stopped her. "Toby, how about you let me help your sister with the bags, and then you can give me a better look at that fort I caught a glimpse of?"

Her brother's eyes lit up, and he even offered to help. Instead, she directed him to the kitchen and the pizza waiting for him. Karen had appeared on the stairs with Kelly in her arms. Sarah quickly hurried over to greet both. "She's gotten so big!" she exclaimed as her sister opened her eyes and reached out for her. She greedily grabbed the babe and spent a few moments giving her a proper hello.

"How bad was he?" Karen asked cautiously.

"The big one or the little one?" she joked.

"Your father." Karen shot a worried glance at Jareth and then to the kitchen.

"I think we have a pleasant evening to look forward to," she replied sarcastically. "But he's trying." Returning her sister to Karen, she inquired, "So, what are the sleeping arrangements?"

"I was going to talk to you about that. The only extra beds are in the nursery or in your old room. I wasn't sure which one you would want Jareth in." She understood the older woman's concern. Her old room only had a twin size bed and was still decorated for a young girl. Her parents decided not to change it since Kelly would eventually move to that room. The bed in the nursery would be more comfortable, but it also required sharing a room with a four month old.

"We'll figure it out. Don't worry about it." She motioned to Jareth, "Shall we?"

Jareth grabbed the bags and gave Karen a quick hug as he passed. Once she was outside of the room, she dropped her bags. "So here's the deal. Sleeping in the nursery relegates you to baby duty, so Karen would prefer me in there. But if you take my room, you have to promise not to make fun of me."

She quickly opened the door for him, closed her eyes, and waited for the expected laughter. When he remained silent, she ventured a peek and saw that he was smiling. "This is certainly not what I was expecting."

She sighed. "I told you I really enjoyed fantasy. I was sort of stuck in a phase where I refused to grow up. By the time I grew out of it, I didn't want to go through the effort to change it completely. There was a lot more in here actually; this is just what made the cut I guess."

He moved to the bed and gently ran a hand over the canopy, causing Sarah to wince. "It's childish, I know. But I'm happy we didn't get rid of that. Kelly is going to love it one day."

"That she will," he agreed. "Sarah, I can see that you are not comfortable with me in here. I can take the nursery."

"Oh no. Karen would kill me. I think the only way you are getting out of a few nights in a room that will vastly threaten your masculinity is if the bed is too small for you. Which, I have to add, is very likely."

"I suppose we should test that." He sat down on the bed before sprawling out on the twin size mattress. He fit, but just barely. "This will be fine."

Seeing him lying in her childhood bed brought about mixed emotions. It was hilarious, though she would never tell him that, but it was also oddly arousing. She shook off that feeling quickly, reminding herself she was in her parents' house and her father was already irritated with Jareth.

"Ok, you've made your point. You're in here. I will be across the hall with Kelly." She grabbed her bags and headed to the door. "We should head back downstairs before the ravenous five year old stakes claim to all the food. I'm starving."

"Of course," he chuckled before grabbing her bags from her.

She sighed. "I was perfectly capable of taking those across the hall."

"Sorry, I felt the oddest need to be a chivalrous knight being in this room." He had barely managed to get the jest out before he broke into laughter. Shaking her head, she smacked his arm and led him to the nursery.

"There is a door that connects to the main bathroom from this room. If you're in the bathroom, just make sure that you lock this door as well," she explained thinking about the last time she'd forgotten to lock the door. Luckily, it had just been Karen and not her father, but it had still been awkward. She peeked her head into the bathroom and was happy to see the pile of towels sitting on the counter. "It looks like Karen set out towels so feel free to use any that are in there."

She turned back to him and froze in fear. He was standing in front of the window, and for a moment she thought she was looking at the man from her dreams. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the silly notion, but the feeling that she was forgetting something about that man would not leave. "Come on, let's head downstairs," she urged, desperate to leave the room.

His face was a mix of concern and confusion, but he said nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Another double update. These chapters were a bit on the shorter side and they really needed to be posted together. I think the following two need to be posted together as well (they are written, but need to be edited) so look forward to another double update next time too. Thank you again for all of your reviews! It is so great to know that you are enjoying my story. **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Jareth followed her to the kitchen, happy to leave the nursery. Ever since he had entered her room, he felt uneasy. He was certain the room was familiar to him, but that was nonsense. There was nothing extraordinary about the room, and he was certain that Sarah had never described it or shown him photos of it. Worse, the feeling had only intensified in the nursery. He was convinced that it was not the first time he had been in that room, but again, that was not possible.

When they reached the first floor, the nagging feeling was gone. That confirmed that he was being ridiculous. How was it possible to recognize the second floor of a house without feeling the same way about the first? Besides, he had far more important matters to attend to. Robert's protectiveness of Sarah was grating on him. He understood why the man would feel the way he did, but that didn't mean that Jareth had to appreciate it.

He watched as Sarah casually grabbed a slice from the open box on the counter and began to eat, belatedly grabbing a plate at Karen's stern glare. He helped himself as well and joined the family at the table. With the kids present, the conversation was reserved, for which he was grateful. He barely finished his dinner before Toby came bounding over to him.

"Come on Jareth, let's go see the fort!"

"Toby," Karen scolded. "The poor man has barely finished his food. Plus it's getting dark."

"That's the reason we need to go now," the boy whined. "You promised, Jareth." Pouting as he was, Jareth truly saw the similarity between the siblings.

"I will join you, Toby. But, it has to be a quick visit. As your mother pointed out, it is getting dark, and we will not be able to see it very well." Truthfully, he was concerned that the boy may hurt himself in the dark but knew better than to tell the child that.

"Oh," Toby sighed. "A quick visit isn't fun. There's no point unless we can play." The boy hesitated, and then his face lit up. "You will play with me in the morning."

Jareth chuckled at the child's demand. "If you insist, I will be there."

Robert cleared his throat, and Jareth turned to the older man. "Jareth, care to join me in the study?"

At least they could get this out of the way quickly. He was certain that he could alleviate the man's fears which would make the rest of the weekend much easier on everyone. "Of course."

Sarah got up to join them, but her father shook his head. "Stay and help clean up, Sarah. We won't be long."

She was worried, that was painfully obvious, but she didn't argue. He followed the older man to the study near the back of the house. It was clearly Robert's space and reflected the man perfectly. Scattered among legal dictionaries and updates were pictures of the family and art projects that were obviously made by a child. Robert motioned to a leather arm chair, and Jareth sat and waited.

"At the risk of sounding cliché, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Jareth had to keep his amusement in check. Sarah certainly knew her father. "To be frank, I care for her a great deal."

"And yet you're not concerned that her name is being ruined because of you?" he growled. Sinking into the chair next to Jareth, Robert sighed, "Damn it, I fought tooth and nail with Linda to make sure that Sarah stayed anonymous."

"I never wanted that for her, Robert. If I could have prevented it, I would have. But you know as well as I do that it was inevitable." He sighed and collected his thoughts. "I was brash and reckless as a teen, and that is the only reason that Sarah has to suffer through this now. I hate that I am responsible for that. I tried to hide her from it, but we could not hide forever. She made the decision to deal with this nonsense in favor of a hidden relationship."

Robert studied him for a moment. "She is too young for all of this. She is too young for –"

"Me?" Jareth interrupted. When Robert didn't protest, he continued, "I know it seems significant to you, but something as trivial as age means nothing when you love someone."

Jareth froze realizing what he had just said. Now that he had vocalized it, he could no longer try to deny it. Somehow in the short time he knew her, he had fallen in love. Robert caught the sudden shift. "That was the first time you thought of it that way, wasn't it?"

"Yes," he said, still slightly stunned from the realization. "I had intended to convince you how much I care for her and how I would never let any harm come to her. But I did not realize what that truly meant."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them, but Jareth barely noticed. He loved her. It seemed so obvious looking back. Honestly, he had from the first day in class when she had so fiercely put him in his place. How had he been so blind? "Robert," he began, "I know that she is your daughter and you want to protect her, but that is exactly what I want to do as well. I realize that there are a lot of challenges for us, but I will do whatever I need to for her."

"Jareth, I'm a lawyer. I know how to read people. I know you mean what you say, but I'm not sure you truly understand the difficulties here. Sarah is nineteen, and she has led a normal life. I saw to that." He rubbed his temples in frustration. "You think the age difference won't be an issue, but it can be. I married Linda young and thought we were happy. Life taught us better. We grew up and became different people. You've grown already, but Sarah is still growing. "

"I realize that in comparison to you, I barely know her. But from the stories she has told me and who I know she is now, I think she has grown up more than you know. I also have no intention of rushing her. I understand that she is still young and will wait as long as I need for her, but I will not walk away from her."

Robert smiled. "Sarah is spirited and stubborn. Are you sure you are up for the challenge?"

"I wouldn't have her any other way."

"If you ever hurt my little girl …"

"I would expect no less. You are her father after all." He extended his hand to the older man. "Truce?"

Robert studied him for a minute before he grabbed Jareth's hand. "Truce."

Thinking it would be better to put everything on the table, he cautiously added, "There is still something else that I need to discuss. My father wishes to meet Sarah."

"That's to be expected," Robert replied both confused and concerned.

"He has requested her presence for Easter … In England."

"And by request you mean demanded?" Robert explained for him. "I know the type of man your father is. He is used to getting his way."

"I will not take her there unless you approve of it."

"Does she approve of it?"

"Yes," Jareth answered.

"Then it's settled. Though I won't be the one to tell Karen or Toby that she won't be home for the holiday."

"I think those are fair terms," Jareth laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Sarah woke up tired the next morning. She was convinced that babies slept less with someone in the same room. It was like Kelly knew that she would have instant service at the slightest whimper and exploited it. When Karen had come in at six to feed Kelly, she had insisted that Sarah get some more sleep.

Looking at the clock on the nightstand, Sarah realized that more sleep had been little more than an hour. In a few hours, the house would be overrun with five year olds, and she knew the only way to survive that would be a healthy dose of caffeine as soon as possible. She pulled on her robe and shuffled her way to the kitchen.

Kelly was in her high chair fiddling with the stuffed toy that Karen had given her. "Good morning, Pest," she laughed as she gave her sister a kiss.

"Sarah, you look like hell. Was she that bad last night?" Karen asked anxiously. "We can move her into our room tonight if you need."

"I must look terrible if you're giving up the chance to sleep. I can deal with one more restless night. You get to deal with months of it." She helped herself to a cup of coffee and grabbed a muffin from the counter before she sat down next to her sister. She couldn't help playing with the little girl in between bites. "Where's Toby? I figured he would be bouncing off the walls right now."

"He's out in the fort with Jareth," Karen replied.

"What?" She jumped up from the chair and looked out the back window. Sure enough, her brother and Jareth were inside the small building throwing tennis balls at poor Merlin. "Oh no. I don't know who I should feel bad for, Jareth or Merlin."

"Merlin?" Karen asked as she looked out the window. "Birthday or not I'm going to spank him. I've told him to leave the poor dog alone. He's so stiff in his old age."

Sarah giggled. "Do I detect a hint of affection for the mangy, dirty beast?"

"I was terrible to the poor dog, wasn't I? You and your father just let him get so filthy!" She turned her attention back to the scene outside. "Can you keep an eye on your sister?"

"Don't worry, I'll go out and put a stop to it." Karen easily agreed before Sarah headed to the mud room, grabbed a pair of shoes, and traded her robe for a sweatshirt.

There was a chill in the morning air, and aside from the hoodie she now wore, she only had her tank top and shorts as protection. She would have to make this quick. As soon as she was in the backyard, she called to Merlin who loped towards her only to use her as a shield. A tennis ball came flying at her and she turned an icy glare at the fort.

"Tobias Williams, you know better. Merlin is too old for you to be using him for target practice." Another ball came flying at her in response. "And you should know by now that I fight back," she growled.

"That was Jareth," a small voice squeaked.

She sighed in frustration. She couldn't tell if her brother was lying or not. Honestly, she didn't care; both of them were on her list now. She quickly let Merlin inside before she made her way to the fort. The small structure was little more than a few pieces of plywood held together with tape and hope, but by the way her brother was beaming, she could tell he was proud.

When another tennis ball hit her squarely in the chest, she stopped and shot daggers at the males currently taking cover. "I know that look, Kid," Jareth's voice came from behind the plywood.

"I do too," Toby said. "We're dead."

"She has to get to us first," Jareth advised. "Here's the plan: I will distract her, and you make a run for it."

"But …"

"No buts, just run!" Jareth burst out from behind the cover. Sarah didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. As Toby ran back to the house, Jareth scooped her off the ground and held her fast in his arms.

"Jareth!" she screamed. "Put me down."

"Ask nicely," he teased.

She glared at him in response, and he flipped her over his shoulder. "Jareth!"

"Well?"

"Fine," she huffed, "Please put me down?" He dropped her gently to her feet with a laugh. "You're a terrible role model," she scolded once on solid ground.

"I am not," he argued.

"Oh, and encouraging a five year old to throw balls at a senior dog is making a good impression?"

"If you had paid attention," he explained, "We were throwing the balls near Merlin, and he was chasing them. I think the old dog was having fun."

"Then why did he hide behind me? And why did your aim suddenly improve when I was the target?"

"The mutt is obviously a coward," he explained as if that was an excuse. "And in your brother's defense, every ball thrown at you was by my hand." He leaned in close to her ear, and she felt his warm breath as he whispered, "You are too tempting of a target to ignore."

"Jareth," she hissed. "Stop it. Karen is watching."

"I do not care," he purred before kissing her. Karen be damned, his lips were a much better cure for baby induced crankiness than caffeine.

"That's not playing fair," she sighed against his lips.

"It made you forget about the tennis balls," he smirked.

She was about to throw a perfect retort back at him, but a breeze picked up. The chilly air instantly assaulted her bare legs, reminding how much warmer it was inside. . "Oh whatever," she groaned, "It's too cold to argue. I'm going back inside. Care to join me?"

He followed her into the mudroom where they found Merlin chewing a bone on his bed. Jareth reached down to pet him, and Merlin gave him a wet kiss before rolling over in a silent demand for a belly rub. "It appears that there are no hard feelings," Jareth chuckled.

"Yeah, well he is a big lush anyway." She watched as Jareth gave the old sheepdog a well-deserved petting before standing up. She nodded for him to follow, and they both returned to the kitchen.

Toby was in the corner staring at the wall with his shoulders slumped. "Time out?" she asked Karen. The older woman nodded in response. "Well, this one deserves a punishment as well. He was encouraging the kid."

Karen's eyes went wide. The thought of imposing a punishment on a guest was outrageous to her. "Relax, I was only joking," Sarah assured her.

"I would be glad to assist with anything that you need," Jareth offered.

"I would recommend that you keep him out of the kitchen," Sarah teased. "I know for a fact that he is a lost cause."

"I could use a hand setting up the tables in the yard." Her father had just come in from the garage with a handful of tools. She gave him a hesitant look. Jareth had assured her that the talk went well last night, but she still had her doubts. "I promise I won't work him too hard," Robert added with a smile.

A few minutes later, the men were outside trying to tackle a pile of folding tables and chairs, and Sarah was idly cleaning the pile of dishes that had accumulated from breakfast. "I won't bother changing until later," Sarah said to Karen. "So just let me know what I can do around here."

"Why don't you just take a seat for a little bit, and we can have a chat while the boys are distracted?"

"I guess it's my turn for the talk, huh?" Sarah joked as she pulled herself up to one of the stools at the counter.

"Oh, it is nothing like that. We haven't had a chance to sit and talk since you went back to school. The last time we chatted, you wanted nothing to do with Jareth. And, well …" Sarah could tell that her stepmother had no idea how to breech the subject.

"I learned the hard way not to judge a book by its cover. Or in this case, the tabloid. The whole mess with Amelia Kavanagh was, well, it was complicated. The whole relationship was a PR ruse," she explained.

Karen, like Sarah initially, was not buying it. "And you believe that?"

"I thought it was a load of crap too at first. But, he was persistent and very convincing. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I trust him." She did too. The first few weeks had been rough, and she had been reluctant to trust him. But after that kiss, she just knew.

Karen gave her a knowing smile but asked, "What about the party. Didn't you say he blew you off?"

"He was trying to protect me," Sarah scoffed. "He didn't want Amelia to know who I was. He was trying to keep her from lashing out at me. Honestly, after he explained it to me, I was even angrier at him. I mean really. I can fight my own battles."

"May I offer a bit of advice from someone who has had to deal with the opposite sex for a little bit longer? It's in their nature to protect us. The fact that he was trying to at all says a lot about how he feels about you." Karen smiled again. "My question is how do you feel about him?"

Sarah sighed. She still wasn't sure what she felt. She knew that she wanted to be with Jareth. When he wasn't there, she missed him more than she should. It was like there was a void that hadn't been there before she met him. She turned to look out at the yard, and the adults were chasing Toby around a table that they had recently set up. As Toby tried to escape her father, he ran right into Jareth's arms and was flipped upside down. Her lips involuntarily formed a smile watching the trio.

Being with Jareth had been anything but normal. Limos, paparazzi, and helicopters were part of a life that she had stopped wanting a long time ago. Truthfully, she still didn't want it, and the headache that it caused should have sent her packing. But she felt something for Jareth that she had never felt before. Watching him with her brother and father, she realized that he already felt like part of her family, like he was supposed to be out in the yard horsing around. "Mom? What does it feel like?"

"What do you mean? What does what feel like?"

"Love." She saw the surprise on her stepmother's face and knew why it was there. She had only known Jareth for a few months. They had only been a couple for a few weeks. Surely that was too quickly to feel anything that deep. "I'm not sure what I feel," she tried to explain. "But I also don't have the experience to really know."

"I'm not sure that I can explain it. Honestly, I'm not sure that anyone can really explain it. What I can tell you is that no amount of experience will change the fact that you will just _know_ when you do find it." Sarah could tell her stepmother was struggling, and she couldn't blame her. Love was such an abstract concept. Everything written, preformed, or created to describe love was as inherently different as the person that created the work.

"Listen Sarah, your father would tell you that you're too young to understand. What he so conveniently forgets is that I wasn't that much older than you when he met me. I was twenty-three when we started dating. He looked so lonely at that holiday party, I just had to try and cheer him up. Silly me didn't realize what I was getting myself into with that. A messy divorce complete with an unhappy ten year old daughter. Normally, I would have run from anything that complicated but something about your father kept me there, and I couldn't be happier."

"But how did you know that you loved Daddy?"

The older woman thought about it for a moment. "I remember it was shortly after he introduced me to you for the first time. I watched him tuck you into bed, and when he was done, he confessed how he felt like he was failing you. I had never seen him so vulnerable. When we said our goodbyes that night, I felt a pang in my chest that I couldn't explain. Later, I realized that it was because I didn't want to have to say goodbye anymore. That I wanted to be with him always."

Sarah felt the tears building. She'd been so young and bitter that she didn't really remember Karen before the wedding. She had never really asked about the relationship between her parents. Even without all the details, she knew that Karen loved her father more than she could ever put into words. She also realized how selfish she had been that she never once cared to ask before now. "Oh Mom, I never knew. I never even asked about you and Daddy. Even after I stopped being a brat, I never even asked."

Karen wrapped her up in a motherly embrace. "Don't feel guilty about it. You know now. Besides, most kids don't know how their parents fell in love. I just wanted you to know so that you don't miss out."

"I care for him," Sarah admitted quietly. "More than I should after so soon."

"Don't think about the time, Sarah. Just think about the two of you."

The timer on the oven went off, and Karen broke away to check on the cake. Sarah idly watched her stepmother and considered her words. She had been so preoccupied with how long she'd known Jareth that she hadn't actually allowed herself to realize what she felt for him. Karen assured her that Jareth's actions showed how he felt, but she couldn't be sure.

It was all too much to take in, so she decided to focus on the party instead. Grabbing the cleaning supplies, she gave a quick once over to each room. There was no point doing more since Karen kept the house immaculate. Besides, a herd of five year olds was guaranteed to make a mess. As she finished the living room, she glanced at the clock and cursed. The guests would be arriving shortly, and she hadn't showered yet.

Running upstairs she quickly changed into her robe and hopped into the shower. The hot water felt amazing on her sore muscles, and she lingered longer than she should have. Eventually, she forced herself to turn off the water. Going for efficacy rather than effect, she threw her hair up into a pony tail and opted for simple lip gloss and mascara.

By the time she made it downstairs, there was already a small horde tearing through the house. She yelped as a group ran past her and knocked her off balance. She would have landed on her rear if not for the strong arms that caught her. "Careful now," the silky voice warned. She pulled herself up and turned towards him. He was a little worse for the wear after a morning of manual labor, but he still made her breath catch. Her body reacted on its own, and she was kissing him before she even realized what was happening. He returned the kiss with surprising urgency.

"Eww!" Toby whined. "That's gross."

Sarah turned to her brother to scold him only to realize that there was a pack of kids surrounding him mimicking the disgusted face her brother was displaying. "And what are you going to about it, Squirt?"

"Hey! It's my birthday. You have to be nice to me. And since it's my birthday, I get to play with Jareth."

Sarah tried to protest, but Jareth was surrounded and being herded to the living room before she could help. She was about to follow when she saw the look on his face; he was enjoying the attention. Laughing, she headed to the kitchen and immediately groaned. The number of parents that had decided to stay was more than she had expected. For her father, this wasn't an issue. He was taking advantage of the warm day that had developed from the chilly morning and was showing off his new grill to the group of adult men who were practically swooning at the sight of the machine.

That left the mothers. They were all currently either focused on Kelly or fawning over the hors d'oeuvres Karen had laid out. Hoping that she hadn't been seen, Sarah turned to sneak back to the living room when she heard Karen's desperate voice, "Oh Sarah! There you are."

Her shoulders slumped at being caught, but she could tell from Karen's tone that she wanted to escape just as badly. Many of these women insisted that they were friends but were more than happy to stab each other in the back if it meant the difference between having the best pot roast recipe or not. As Sarah tentatively joined the gaggle of women, she realized almost immediately what the topic of conversation had been.

"Sarah! I can't believe that the rumors are true," exclaimed Mrs. Robertson. If Sarah remembered correctly, her son Bryan was one of Toby's best friends. One thing she did remember though was that this woman was a Grade A bitch. "To think that _you_ landed Jareth King!"

Among friends, the words could be considered harmless chatter. But there was nothing friendly about their relationship. Combined with the barely hidden once over the older woman had just given her, Sarah had no doubt what the true meaning of the words was. Despite herself, Sarah was suddenly very self-conscious of the lack of effort she had put into her appearance today.

The other mothers apparently agreed wholeheartedly. Many offered helpful advice on her appearance while others simply discussed what he saw in her as if she wasn't there. More than once, she caught her stepmother's apologetic face and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "He is absolutely gorgeous," the Robertson woman was hailing, "I'm sure what's under the clothes is just as delicious as it seems."

Sarah's anger was demanding to be released after sitting through a half hour of thinly veiled insults, but she'd managed to keep it in check so far. When the conversation turned to drooling over Jareth like he was a piece of meat and not a person, the restraint she had was gone. "Honestly, I wouldn't know," she spat back.

"Oh come on. We've all heard –"

"The rumors?" Sarah finished for her. "I'm glad to know that you're so simple minded, you take that trash for truth."

"Well, at least he'll be back on the market soon," the woman replied haughtily. "Once he realizes that your youth is all you have, all of this will just be a harsh lesson for you."

"Janice! That is enough. You're a guest in my home and I will not have you treat my daughter that way," Karen screamed. Sarah was taken aback. She had only seen Karen lose her temper a handful of times.

"Thank you Mom, but there is no need to waste words on a bitter, _old_ woman any way."

"Hmph," Janice shot back. "I'm closer to his age than you are."

The outburst had drawn the children to the kitchen, and every woman immediately switched into mother mode effectively ending the impending cat fight. Jareth joined the crowd of kids with the unspoken question clear on his face.

Karen immediately started chasing the kids back out of the room, and Sarah took the opportunity to vacate as well. She made her way over to Jareth. "Sarah, what was –"

He didn't get the chance to finish as her lips covered his. A possessive growl escaped her lips when he immediately drew her to him and kissed her back. When she was satisfied that she had proven her point, she drew back and smiled at the frustrated sigh she caused. She began to pull Jareth back to the living room but couldn't resist throwing one last smug glare over her shoulder at the jealous group of housewives.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - As promised, another double update. I know a lot of you are looking forward to Sarah meeting Jareth's father, and I promise it's not that far off. Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and to those that have taken the time to follow or favorite the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Jareth smiled as Sarah snuggled a little closer to him. She had managed to convince her father that they needed a little time to themselves and that Kelly was the perfect chaperone. He knew, of course, that it was the lost puppy look she'd given Robert that had won the argument. Jareth knew he would cave to that look instantly and prayed that their daughter wouldn't take after her mother.

The thought startled him. When had he started planning a future with Sarah? Of course, he knew the answer. The moment he'd seen Sarah with Kelly in her arms, he had thought about what she would look like holding their child. Knowing that it would be years before he would see that disappointed him, but he would not rush her.

Kelly started to whimper, and Sarah groaned. As she shifted to put the notebook she was scribbling in down, he stilled her. "Let me," he posed. She didn't put up a fight and let him up. The little girl was quietly sobbing, not typical of a baby needing to be fed or changed. He picked the small bundle up gently, and her sobs immediately turned to coos.

"Oh great, even she is trying to steal you away," Sarah joked. He smirked knowing she was referencing the debacle that had gone down earlier. When she had explained to him what had been said, he realized what a blessing it had been that Karen was the one to lose her cool. Those silly women had no idea what Sarah's wrath was like and the bullet they had dodged. "She loves attention, and I think she's figured out how to get it," Sarah added.

Kelly continued to coo and giggle in his arms, and he couldn't resist rubbing his nose gently against her belly. The giggles turned into a fit of genuine laughter. "How did you get so good with kids?" Sarah asked. "I mean, you're an only child, and I can't see you babysitting."

"I am not sure. I never really had the opportunity to be around them, but I have always had a soft spot for them."

"Oh great," she scoffed, "Every house wife's dream. A gorgeous Brit who loves kids. I will have to beat them off with a bat." She laughed at her own joke, and the sound attracted her sister. The little girl reached out her arms to her sister, and Sarah eagerly took her from Jareth. As he watched Sarah with her sister, he felt the tug of his lips into a smile.

Suddenly, Sarah's face turned serious, and when she looked at him, he could sense her unease. "You want a family, don't you?"

Confused, he responded, "Of course. A large one if I have my way." He hadn't thought it possible, but her face dropped more. "What is wrong?"

"It's just … the difference in our ages. I won't be ready for this for a while, and you are obviously ready now." She suddenly blushed and quickly added, "Not that _we_ would necessarily have kids. I mean, I'm not planning out our future or anything. I'm not a crazy stalker, I just …"

"Sarah, the benefit of being a male is that I can wait for you. Biology is not working against me." He gently cupped her cheek and assured, "And I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it as well."

A soft cooing brought their attention back to the little girl in her arms. Kelly had drifted off to sleep again, and Jareth gently took her from Sarah and settled her back into the crib. "She's going to be more of a handful than I was," Sarah whispered as he joined her on the bed.

"I feel for your parents," he teased. She smacked him with the notebook before going back to scribbling in it. "What is that anyway?"

"I am making a list of the gifts and who gave them. It'll help Karen with the thank you cards," she looked down at the list and laughed. "You know that you made Toby the most popular kid on the block today. I mean seriously, a Game Boy. That was too much."

"What is the point of having money if you cannot spend it?"

"Well, I think you're his new favorite person," she joked. He could sense the pain that she was trying not to show. There was a connection between brother and sister that went deep, but she was still questioning it.

"I can hardly compete with his big sister. When he thought no one was looking, he immediately started playing with that dragon you gave him. The Game Boy may be the best gift according to his friends, but I would bet that the dragon is his favorite."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'm so afraid that one day he's going to realize that it's not cool to be around his big sister."

"I do not think you have anything to worry about," he assured her. She snuggled into him again, and he was content to simply rest against the headboard while she jotted notes in the notebook. It wasn't until Kelly's cries woke them both that he realized that he had drifted off. Glancing over to the clock, it was one in the morning. There was no doubt that her parents knew that he was still in the room by now.

Sarah was already out of bed and shuffling to the crib. He watched her as she checked the little girl's diaper and sighed. "Nothing is ever easy," she muttered. "She must be hungry. Can you wait with her while I go get the bottle?"

He agreed and took the crying babe from her. He rocked her, and after a few moments, the wails had calmed down to sobs. Holding the little girl, the pang of regret hit him again. It had been so easy to dismiss his desire for a family when he was single. Sarah was the only one who had ever made him think of that wish as an eventuality rather than a life goal. He could tell from the way she looked at him and kissed him that the feelings he had were not one sided. But he could not be sure how deep those feelings were or if she was ready to give into them.

Sarah quietly slipped back into the room and took Kelly from him. The infant greedily accepted the bottle she had prepared, and she smiled at the small child. He wanted desperately to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had promised not to rush her and had to know she was ready to hear what he had to say.

When Kelly finished and was settled back in her crib, he stood and took Sarah in his arms. Her head fell to his chest, and he rested his chin in her hair. "I should go across the hall," he whispered.

"They already know you are in here," she argued.

"Falling asleep unintentionally is one thing. Your parents want us in separate rooms, and I do not want to cause tension. Not after how well the weekend has gone so far."

"Why do you have to be so logical," she whined softly.

He lifted her chin and gave her a soft kiss. "Goodnight Sarah." In his head he added, _I love you._

She smiled at him. "Goodnight Jareth."

* * *

_Just a side note - I'm trying to write this fic in the time period of the film (I've read a lot that aren't). So the Game Boy mentioned here would be the original Game Boy (the one that was the size of a brick) which would have just been released - so definitely not a cheap gift._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

She was alone in a limo _again_. She made a mental note to smack Jareth when she saw him. They had planned on leaving after classes on Friday. Of course, he had failed to mention that his schedule dictated that they would be traveling to the airport separately.

The ride itself had been uneventful. Traffic was surprisingly light for a Friday before a holiday, even at the airport. The cars parked at the drop off to the terminal were only one deep, and the limo easily found a spot. As the driver helped her with her bags, she took a moment to look at the huge building and groaned. Jareth had skipped Professor Bailey's class to take care of a few items at work, and she hadn't seen him since the night before. The most she'd gotten from him then was, "Meet me in Terminal K." How was she supposed to find him?

Luckily, she didn't have to worry. After a short wait at security and customs, she all but walked into him. "Old habits die hard I see," he smiled as he grabbed her bag. He was still dressed in a suit, and she felt horribly under dressed in her jeans. "It is a good thing we ran into each other. They switched gates on me. Come, let's get going."

She hadn't actually looked at what she assumed was a ticket, but she was pretty sure that a flight left when it was scheduled, no matter what time a passenger arrived. She quickly realized what he meant when she saw the plane. Rather than a large commercial plane, she was looking at a small private jet. It only made sense. After all, the man had a helicopter. Was a plane that much of a stretch?

An hour into the flight, she realized this was one luxury that she could get used to. There was something to be said for flying when you were actually comfortable. Once they were in the air, Jareth had changed out of his suit and was now lounging in the seat across from her. The stewardess was clearing their meal, and Sarah stifled a yawn. "Sarah, take the couch and try to sleep. The time difference is going to wreak havoc with your system if you do not."

She tried to argue, but a second yawn won the argument for him. As she stretched out on the couch, she was still shocked that there was one. "What about you? Shouldn't you sleep too?"

In response, he reclined his seat. "I will be perfectly fine over here. Besides, I have made this trip more often than I can count. I am accustomed to it."

She didn't even remember falling asleep and only vaguely remembered Jareth waking her up or her trip through customs. Five hours of sleep was just enough to make your body crave more, and as a result, she passed out again as soon as they were settled in the limo. She would have been angry with herself if it wasn't four o'clock in the morning and pitch black outside.

She came to a little more than an hour later and realized that they were still driving. The faint light of twilight was creeping over the horizon when the limo finally pulled up the drive to Jareth's family home. Thanks to the intensely lit grounds, she didn't need dawn to alert her to the spectacular sight they were driving towards. "It's a castle," she blurted out. "You live in a freaking castle."

"Technically, it is not a castle, but I can see how you would make the mistake. The proper term is a manor."

"Call it what you want, that place is fit for royalty." She rolled her eyes when she saw his smirk. "Let me guess, you're the queen's cousin or some crap like that. Only fitting with the last name King."

"We are not related to the Windsors," he laughed. "However, I believe that we did uncover a connection to the throne much further back in our family history. The manor was purchased when King Industries first became successful."

"In America, we just buy mansions, not castles," she muttered. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to get lost in there?"

"Do not worry. Most of the house is sectioned off into offices. The residential portion is no larger than the house you are used to."

"Jareth, I still can't find my way around there without you or Gibbins," she reminded him.

"Well, you will just need to stay by my side then," he joked. She rolled her eyes in response. "But, in all seriousness, the staff is around at all hours of the day if you should need them."

When the limo came to a stop at the entrance to the manor, the massive stone building dwarfed the vehicle. Sarah suddenly felt very small and out of place. She didn't fit into the grand luxury of Jareth's world, and yet she was here to prove to his father that she did. Looking down at her attire, she winced and quickly scooted to the mirrored panel only to groan at the image looking back at her. After several hours of travel, she looked like hell. There was no way that she was going to make a good impression like this.

"I promise you the house is far more comfortable than the limo." Jareth startled her when he popped his head back into the car to check on her. When he actually got a good look at her, he immediately slid in next to her. "What is wrong?"

"I can't do this. I thought I could, but after seeing _that,_ I just can't. I don't belong here Jareth. I mean look at me!" The panic was evident in her voice, and by the time she was done, she was near tears.

He pulled her to him and forced her to rest her head against his chest. "There is nothing to worry about," he soothed.

"But your parents …"

"My father is currently in London and will not return until this evening. My mother's schedule is more fluid, but I do know that she is currently not here." He smoothed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and whispered, "You are beautiful."

It was such a simple statement, but it was enough to calm her. She knew his father had seen the tabloids and could only assume his mother had as well. Those pictures weren't perfect, but they weren't terrible either. Besides, his parents were no strangers to travel and surely understood the toll it took. She was being ridiculous, and still Jareth's only reaction was to reassure her.

She smiled before kissing him lightly. "I'm sorry, I'm being silly."

"You are tired and stressed. It is understandable," he assured her.

"Well I guess we should go inside." He simply nodded before leading her out of the car. The sun was just coming up over the horizon, and the grounds were bathed in a soft orange glow. Meticulous gardens surrounded the building, and perfectly manicured lawns stretched as far as she could see.

Several servants met them at the door and quickly took her bags between cheery welcomes. The foyer, though filled with works of art, was a masterpiece on its own. She refused to accept that this building was anything less than a castle; it screamed royalty. Jareth grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle tug. When she met his eyes, he nodded his head towards a hallway, and she willingly followed.

The rest of the house matched the grandeur of its entrance. Oil paintings and statues lined the hallway, and gilded moldings offset the rich paint and paper that adorned the walls. It was reminiscent of Buckingham Palace or Versailles, but she realized that Jareth was as out of place as she was. The blatant opulence of this home simply didn't fit him, and as she looked at his face, she didn't see the same contentment that he had in his home in the States.

She'd been so lost in thought that she didn't realize they had stopped until Jareth chuckled. She took in her surroundings at the noise and realized they were standing in front of a large mahogany door. Jareth pushed the door open and led her inside. She instantly knew this was his room. The furnishings and trappings were reminiscent of the room she already knew. The fabrics were expensive and the furniture was exquisitely made, but it was a subtle luxury that was in stark contrast to the rest of the house.

"Our bags should be here shortly," Jareth informed her. "The bathroom is through there if you would like to freshen up."

It took a minute to register what was implied. "Wait, I'm staying in here with you?"

"My parents are not that conservative. They know that we are involved."

"But this is their home, Jareth," she argued.

"Technically, so is the house you have already stayed at," he pointed out. "I am not even sure a guest room has been prepared, honestly. They are not used often and have to be cleaned before they are."

She silently cursed. There was no way she was going to force the staff to clean a room when she could easily share. "You win," she conceded. "So what's the plan?"

"It is still early. May I suggest you take a long shower? It will help you relax. After, we can eat and plan out the day." He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a robe for her.

She took it and headed in the direction of the door he had pointed out previously. The bathroom was huge and filled with expensive shampoos, soaps, and lotions. She glanced at the labels and realized that some of the products cost more than her books this semester. She would never spend the money on these for herself so she allowed herself to indulge and opted to think of it as a "spa day".

By the time she was finished, the steam had settled in a thick cloud, but she felt more relaxed than she could have imagined. When she emerged from the room, she found Jareth stretched out on his bed reading. She noticed that he had already showered and changed. He caught her confused look and simply explained, "There are other showers in the house if you know where to look."

Feeling silly for not thinking of that, she turned her attention to scanning the room for her bags. "Did the luggage make its way here yet?"

"Everything has been put away in the wardrobe," he explained as he slid off the bed. Once he stood up, she became acutely aware of his attire. His fitted tee was per his usual. It was the bottom half that concerned her. The jeans and slacks that she was accustomed to had been replaced by a pair of breeches that left little to the imagination.

"Jareth? What are you wearing?"

"Is something wrong with my attire?" he asked as though he wore the clothes daily.

"Well those pants, if you can call them that, hardly seem appropriate." She was finding it very hard to pry her eyes away from the prominent bulge. She had always assumed the rumors were idle gossip, but she was staring at evidence that appeared to indicate otherwise.

He crossed the room to the wardrobe, the click of his boot heels mesmerizing her. "They are riding breeches, Sarah. They are perfectly appropriate if one intends to ride a horse." He reached in the wardrobe and pulled out a folded garment that he tossed at her. She awkwardly caught the fabric and felt the scowl form on her face as she unfolded it. "Those should be your size," he added nonchalantly.

She was still glaring at the pair of breeches that he had tossed to her. It was bad enough that he was wearing them. "Jareth, I can't ride."

"I am not intending to take you on a fox hunt - just a simple walk around the grounds. It is much more beautiful on horseback."

"I'm serious," she protested. "The last time I was on a horse, I was a kid, and that was a pony ride. I can't ride," she insisted more forcefully. A hundred scenarios were running through her mind, and the best of them left her on her ass while the worst ended with a broken neck.

"Trust me, Sarah."

Apparently, three words were all he needed to win the argument. "Fine," she sighed. "But if I break my neck, I swear I'm haunting you."

She grabbed the rest of her clothes and retreated back to the bathroom. He was right about the breeches; they fit her perfectly. More surprising was how incredibly comfortable they were. Once she was clothed, she grabbed a hair tie and threw her hair up into a simple braid. It seemed a waste after the arsenal of expensive hair products she just indulged in, but Jareth's plans made anything else cumbersome.

When she came back out into the room, a tray with a fairly substantial breakfast had appeared. She eagerly dove into the pastries and took her time finishing. In her head, it was only logical that the longer she took eating, the less time she would have to spend on a horse.

With a full stomach, Sarah reluctantly followed Jareth to the stables. It was a short walk which gave her little time to second guess her decision. When they entered the building, a large bay gelding was waiting in the crossties. He pawed the ground anxiously and gave a frustrated snort when Jareth walked up to him. A groom rounded the corner with the horse's tack. "He will be ready for you in a moment, sir."

She released the breath she wasn't aware she was holding when the groom confirmed that the fidgeting horse was not her mount. "Excellent," Jareth remarked to the groom. "And what about Fawn? Is she ready?"

"Yes sir. Tucker should be bringing her now." The rhythmic sound of metal on concrete confirmed the groom's words as a lanky boy walked a petite dun mare towards her. He stopped the horse a few feet from Sarah, and she calmly walked the remaining distance. She held her palm flat as she had once been shown and smiled as the mare gently placed her nose to Sarah's palm.

"She likes you, Miss," squeaked Tucker.

Sarah smiled at the mare. "I like her too."

"She is excellent with beginners," Jareth assured her. "She has never thrown a rider and I doubt you will be the first."

"I'm sure you can't say the same for him." She pointed towards the bay that was now fighting tooth and nail with the groom trying to tack him up. She laughed when the man gave a solid smack on the horse's belly while cursing at him to suck it in.

"Yes, well, Titan is spirited. I assumed by now that you knew I like it that way." She sighed and rolled her eyes. He disappeared into the tack room and came out with a helmet which he placed on her head. She scowled at him as he adjusted it for her.

"I'm not a child," she warned.

"Indulge me. I want to know that it is properly fitted." When he was satisfied, he instructed Tucker to lead her to the mounting block and get her situated. When she was in the saddle and Tucker was satisfied that the girth and stirrups were properly adjusted, he handed her the reins and showed her how to hold them properly. Fawn sat perfectly still through the whole process.

She heard hoof beats behind her and watched as Jareth led Titan from the barn. As soon as he was clear of the building, he gracefully placed his foot in the stirrup and pulled himself into the saddle. The moment Jareth was up, Titan began to fight for control. Eventually the gelding settled but not before making Sarah incredibly nervous. Fawn, on the other hand, wasn't phased and simply gave the other horse a look that spoke volumes about her opinion of his actions. "I think we're going to get along great," she whispered to the mare.

After a very brief lesson, Jareth began their tour of the grounds. He hadn't been exaggerating, it was beautiful. They had ridden a good mile from the house when she suddenly pulled up. They were sitting at the top of a small hill overlooking the edge of a pretty dense forest. Looking out over the meadow, she felt overwhelmed by the site. While the physical land was the same age across the globe, there was something about this area that seeped history.

It was the Celts, she realized. While they weren't technically in the right part of the country, at one point the Celts or their ancestors had dwelled here, and it felt like their presence was still ingrained into the land. They had been so connected to the earth, it only made sense that the land remembered.

It wasn't just history, she realized. There was magic here too. As a child, she had always been able to feel it around her because she had believed that magic was real then. When she'd gotten older and decided to grow up, she stopped believing, and the feeling had faded. Now, the familiar tingle pricked at her skin and refused to be ignored. As she watched the insects flit between blades of grass, she could almost see fairy wings glistening in the sunlight.

"You feel it too," Jareth said as he brought Titan next to her. It wasn't a question. Still basking in her magical reawakening, she simply nodded. "Come," he beckoned. "There is something I want to show you."

She followed him to the edge of the forest and hesitated a moment when he broke through the boundary. She'd grown confident in her ability to stay in the saddle in the open meadow, but a dense forest was something else entirely. Jareth stopped when he noticed that she wasn't following and turned in his saddle. "There is a game trail that we can follow. Titan will spook long before Fawn does."

Mustering her courage, she gave the mare a gentle squeeze and followed him into the woods. It was eerily beautiful in the forest, and the tingle was growing stronger the deeper they ventured. It wasn't long before the only light on the path was the dappling of sunlight that had fought its way through the foliage. She could hear the rustling of leaves that signaled they were not alone, but the animals didn't show themselves.

As the light dimmed further, she focused solely on Fawn and continuously offered calming whispers of reassurance. She knew they were more for her than the horse, but she didn't care. Suddenly, a bush on her right shook violently as an animal darted away from the trail. The noise drew her attention back to the sounds of the forest, and she swore that she heard singing and giggling. Shaking her head, she dismissed the notion as nonsense.

In the midst of berating herself, she noticed that the amount of sunlight that was creeping through the leaves had increased. She was about to ask Jareth when they broke through to a clearing. It was truly stunning. Stone slabs had fallen throughout the small area. She tried to rearrange them in her mind to see what had once stood, but she could not. Small birch and willow trees grew throughout the clearing, but none were taller than ten feet which she thought was odd. The ruins were old enough that larger trees should have reclaimed the area.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"It is an old druid shrine," he explained before he dismounted. He pulled a lead from a saddle bag she was unaware he had and tied up Titan before offering a hand to help her dismount. She awkwardly slid out of the saddle and blushed upon seeing Jareth's amused grin. He tied Fawn up and quickly returned to her. "I found this place when I was a child. My grandmother insisted that there was powerful magic here. My father insisted she was crazy."

"Care for a look?" He extended a gloved hand to her, and as she took it, the feel of the leather induced an intense wave of déjà vu. She hadn't experienced the strange lapses since Toby's party, and she'd hoped she was over them. But this was different; it was stronger, and as she tried to follow Jareth, her legs gave out.

"Sarah," Jareth gasped as she stumbled. She vaguely heard him ask what was wrong, but she couldn't focus on him. As he desperately tried to get her to respond, his voice turned into a song that she couldn't quite place but was hauntingly familiar. Around her, the sunlight began to dance and flashes of goblin faces spun before her. She shut her eyes, desperate to escape the visions. After several moments the goblin faces merged into a horned demon. She closed her eyes tighter and the demon face pulled away to reveal Jareth's face.

She gasped and opened her eyes instantly. The sensory onslaught passed, but the memory of the episode wouldn't and she knew why. This was the first time that she'd seen Jareth in the role of her mystery villain that she didn't feel was wrong. It was also the first time that she felt her dream man may not be a villain after all. Jareth, the real Jareth, was looking at her with pleading eyes. "I'm ok," she assured him.

"I am finding that hard to believe," he responded bitterly. She was taken aback by his words but then realized that they were a mask for the depth of his concern.

"I promise I'm ok. I think I was just light headed after the ride," she lied. "The feeling is gone now."

He was clearly not convinced. "Perhaps we should return to the house."

"No!" she replied a little too quickly. She wasn't ready to leave this place. Part of her was craving the magic it held. "I'm better, but perhaps a few more minutes before I climb on a horse?" He nodded in agreement and led her to one of the fallen pillars to sit.

"Your grandmother was right you know," she said. He raised his eyebrow in question. "There is magic here. I can feel it."

"As can I," he confessed. "She told me that this was once a gate to Avalon, and though the gate crumbled, the magic remains."

"Avalon," she repeated, thinking on the implications of the possibility. Titan pawed at the ground, frustrated at being confined. His hoof kicked up a cloud of dust that danced through the sunlight. The urge to join in overwhelmed her. She stood and extended her hand to him. He cocked his head in confusion. "Dance with me," she asked.

He could have argued that there was no music or simply refused. Instead, he took her hand and pulled her to him as he stood. They danced to the music of the forest, their feet taking a path that was natural to both. As they spun through the grass, she realized that this had once been a dream of hers. All of the details weren't correct, but the important one was. She was dancing with the man of her dreams, the man she loved, in the perfect fantasy world.

They slowed to a stop, still entwined, and she looked up at the face that she had come to know so well. She loved him. There was no longer any doubt. Refusing to confess it out loud until she was sure of his response, she settled for a kiss full of the realization she had come to. Jareth responded in kind and for a moment, time stopped.

Titan's irritated snort broke the spell that had captured them, and Sarah groaned, annoyed that the moment had been interrupted. "It is getting late," Jareth sighed, "We should head back."

She reluctantly agreed, and he untied Fawn before bringing the mare to her. She looked skeptically at the saddle before placing her foot in the stirrup and awkwardly pulled herself up. Once she was situated, Jareth mounted and took the lead until they were clear of the forest. She pulled up next to Jareth once they were in the open meadow and was happy for the distraction when they slipped into easy conversation.

By the time they reached the main gardens, she noticed for the first time that the tingle of magic hadn't disappeared. Instead, the closer they got to the manor, the stronger it became. She had been without the feeling for so long that she'd forgotten the comfort it gave her. If magic was real, anything was possible. A new wave of confidence swept over her.

As they approached the stables, she noticed that there was a lot of commotion at that entrance to the house. By Jareth's face, she could see she was not alone in her confusion. She was about to ask about the trucks that appeared to be unloading tables when a woman shouted, "Jareth!"

The woman was too far away to see her clearly, but Sarah could make out her tall, lean frame and platinum blonde hair. She had a feeling that she knew who the stranger was. Jareth dismounted and handed his reins to the groom that Sarah hadn't even noticed. Looking down, Tucker was waiting for her to dismount as well. She managed the task a little more gracefully than before and gave Fawn an affectionate pat before handing her over.

Jareth held out his arm, and though she felt silly, Sarah accepted it. The pair walked towards the commotion, and as the distance closed, Sarah confirmed her suspicions. She'd only seen pictures of Brianna King, and they didn't do her justice. Seeing that her son had joined her, Brianna put down the clipboard she was checking and glided towards them.

"Jareth, my dear, it has been far too long," she drawled as she gave Jareth a hug. It was a motherly embrace, but there was something lacking. Sarah was instantly reminded of the last time she'd seen her mother. The simple comparison spoke volumes about the pair she was quietly watching. "And this must be Sarah," Brianna beamed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. King," Sarah greeted.

"Please, call me Brianna. Mrs. King never sounded right to me." The woman turned a critical eye on her, and Sarah winced. This woman was a fashion mogul and she was just an average American teenager. "She is stunning, Jareth. No wonder you fell for her."

Already astonished by being called stunning by Brianna King, she was surprised when the older woman gave her a gentle hug and a reassuring smile before turning back to her son. "It is good to have you home."

"Mother, you know as well as I do that this has not been home for a long time."

Brianna's shoulders slumped, and the disappointment was clear on her face. "Jareth –"

"I do not want to have this conversation again. Not now," he interrupted. His tone left no room for debate. "Now what is all of this nonsense," he asked pointing to the commotion they had returned to.

"Preparation for tomorrow. Your father insisted that everything look perfect which requires me to oversee everything," she explained as though it answered his question.

"Tomorrow is just family; why would we need this?" Jareth asked cautiously.

"Of course your father did not tell you. Easter Brunch has become a company affair. He has invited several of his senior officers and clients," she warned. "He has turned it into a rather formal event."

"Formal?" Sarah groaned. "Why wouldn't he warn us? I didn't pack for a formal event."

"It is a thinly veiled test," Jareth hissed. "This whole charade has nothing to do with King Industries and everything to do with us. Catching us unaware is simply one of the many challenges that he will be putting us through."

"Well, add a point to his column then." Jareth's face furrowed in concern at her defeated tone. "I saw the suits in your room Jareth,. You're prepared for this. I'm the one that is going to look like a fool in my sundress."

"Nonsense my dear," Brianna chimed in. "What good is being in the fashion industry if you cannot exploit it?" Her face was suddenly beaming, and she grabbed Sarah's hand and began to pull her to the house. "The set-up is your responsibility now, Jareth. You will have her back in a few hours."

If Jareth tried to argue, Sarah never knew. His mother was stronger than she looked, and Sarah stopped trying to fight after a few moments. Instead, she gave in and followed the older woman into the house and her fate for the afternoon.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - Just a quick heads up, this chapter does get a little steamy (not full lemon). I did rate the story M, but you have been warned just in case.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

It had been more than a few hours, and Jareth's temper was rising. His father could be arriving at any moment, and he hoped for more time with Sarah before that happened - especially after their ride this morning. The moment they had shared in the woods had been unexpected. Ever since he'd been a child, he'd always had an odd feeling around his family home. His grandmother had used tales of magic to explain the feeling to him, and he believed them. In fact, as he got older he would often have dreams of another life in another realm that felt a little too real. The dreams had faded after his grandmother passed, and, with his move to the States, the magic he once felt had disappeared.

He hadn't felt that odd connection to this place in years, yet today it had come back tenfold with Sarah feeling it too. He knew there was more to her dizzy spell, and their silent dance had felt far too familiar. Something was happening, but any desire he had to dwell on it had vanished with that kiss. She had given more of herself than ever before in that kiss, and he had hoped for time to figure out what that actually meant.

Instead, they had been bombarded with the first of his father's tests, and his mother had effectivly stolen the little time he had left with Sarah.

When the rental company finally left, he let out a sigh of relief. He knew his mother would find some fault in the set up, but he no longer cared. His mission was to find Sarah and he had to assume that she would still be in his mother's workspace. The problem was the studio was in the public portion of the house, and he was almost immediately waylaid by the CFO of the Britain Hub. Before he knew it, a brief conversation had turned into a full blown meeting. When they finally parted ways, the sun was going down, and Jareth was thoroughly reminded of the many reasons he hated this house.

Determined to find Sarah, he made his way to his mother's studio. He purposefully ignored the people he passed until one caught his eye. "Mother," he said a bit too harshly. "Where is Sarah?"

"Jareth! I am so sorry. I got so caught up that I did not realize the time. She is such a lovely model that I was inspired," his mother babbled before turning serious. "I can see why you fell for her. Beauty, intelligence, and passion. Your father is a fool if he does not approve."

Hearing his mother approve of Sarah calmed him. While they had never been close, he loved his mother deeply. She had been the buffer between him and his father his whole life. More importantly, even though she was often traveling, she had always been there when he needed her. "Thank you," he managed, unsure what else to say.

"The seamstress is just finishing up with her. If you chase her away before she is done, I will hunt you down," his mother threatened before leaving him in the hallway. He smiled at her retreating form before continuing his prior course.

The door to the studio was slightly ajar and he pushed it open quietly. Bolts of fabric were strewn throughout the studio, but it was the sight that was waiting for him on a podium in the center of the room that held his attention. Diane, his mother's longtime seamstress, was holding bolts of silk up to Sarah's body to determine the color to use. Sarah, however, was wearing nothing aside from a strapless bra and panties. She was currently facing away from him, but his angle was perfect to catch her reflection in the mirror. For a moment, he forgot to breathe. His desire was growing, and his imagination began to transform the image before him into something dangerously erotic. He cursed his body's reaction, knowing that he had promised to wait.

As he turned to leave his foot caught a bolt of fabric, pushing it into a table. The resulting noise wasn't loud, but it was enough to catch Sarah's attention. "Jareth!" she cried, trying to cover herself. Finally realizing that her arms were hiding less than her undergarments, she hopped down from the podium and sprinted for a robe draped casually over a chair. Once the tie was securely knotted, she turned to him with an icy glare. "What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

"My mother informed me that you were almost done. She forgot to mention that you were not clothed," he explained smugly. Her embarrassment was quickly turning to anger, and both were bringing a flush to her cheeks. He briefly considered how she would look flushed in the heat of passion before banishing the thought.

"You could've knocked," she spat.

"The door was ajar. It seemed to be an open invitation," he countered.

"At the very least you shouldn't have lingered."

"How do you know that I did?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. Had she caught him in the mirror? Perhaps her indignation was simply a show for Diane, who, Jareth noted, had taken the opportunity to leave the room. His mother would be angry, but that was the least of his concerns.

"Your pants don't leave much to the imagination Jareth." He hadn't noticed before, but he had neglected to change out of his riding attire.

Laughing huskily, he closed the distance between them and pulled her close to him, pleased when she didn't pull away. "Can you blame me?" he purred into her ear. "You are perfect, Sarah."

Whether from his words or from his breath on her skin, she shuddered. The simple reaction was his breaking point, and he kissed her. She wanted him; their previous encounters had proven that. It was their kiss at the shrine that fueled him now. Even though the words hadn't been spoken, he was certain her heart had been freely given in that kiss.

As her body melted into his and she returned the kiss with a feral hunger, he allowed himself to hope. His desire for her was no longer a simple wanting. He needed her. While he would wait for her, he could not deny that he wished for the day she gave into her desires.

It was not lost on him that the silk robe was all that separated him from an expanse of creamy skin, and his hand slipped to her waist to deftly untie the belt. Free of its confinement, the fabric obediently fell loose, and he took the opportunity to taste the skin at the juncture of her neck. Sarah moaned in appreciation and thrust her hips into his. The friction sent a jolt of pleasure through him, and he growled before lifting her onto the nearby table and grinding his hips between her legs.

He could feel her heat against his arousal, and it served to harden him further. Tired of the robe, he pushed it off her shoulders so that it pooled around her. He claimed her lips again as his hands found the clasp for her bra and deftly unhooked the garment. He gently grabbed a newly exposed breast while his mouth moved to the pert nipple of its mate.

His name slipped from her lips, and he smiled as he continued his ministrations. She arced her back and snaked her fingers through his hair in response. The thin shred of control that he had was snapping. He had made a promise and would not break it, even if it killed him. "Sarah," he managed as he forced himself to pull back from her. "I need to know this is what you want."

He could see that her mind was fighting to focus. Finally, she admitted, "I do want this, but not here," she gestured to his mother's studio. "Not like this," she sighed, her voice still thick with desire. Though his body screamed for the release he would not have, he smiled. She was ready.

Besides, taking her on a sewing table in his mother's studio was hardly what he wanted for her either. He gently pulled the robe back up to her shoulders and she blushed upon realizing her state of undress. She tied the robe but made no effort to move from her current position. He was glad for the chance to relax, his body still rigid from their activities.

Eventually he pulled away and she hopped down from the table. "I suppose I should put some clothes on," she laughed before quickly disappearing behind a changing screen. When she emerged, he was shocked at the transformation a simple outfit could produce. The form fitting dress was modest yet equally seductive. She caught his look and worry settled on her face. "Is it bad? Your mother insisted that I wear this tonight to impress your father."

"Sarah, there is nothing bad about it. You are beautiful."

She smiled sheepishly, and he groaned. The woman was going to be the death of him. "I mentioned that I wanted to make a good impression, and she insisted I wear it. I think it's from her latest collection. I never dreamed I would be wearing a Laurith original. Then again I never dreamed that I would be flying to England in a private jet."

He extended a hand to her. "I would suggest that you learn to dream more lavishly," he teased as she took it. "Yours appear to be far too humble for a life with me." When she didn't balk at the implications, he added, "Come, I think it is time for me to change."

She laughed at that, and he reveled in the sound. As she followed him through the halls, he thought about his own words. A life together. If she would have him, he knew there was nothing he wanted more.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - Another double update for you. I want to say that it was because they were both shorter, but I just slacked off a bit with editing the last chapter. Again thank you all for your support. I love the feedback and it is amazing to me that so many are enjoying my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Back in his rooms, Jareth wasted no time grabbing a change of clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. Sarah sighed as she sat on his bed. Part of her still wished she hadn't stopped him. She wanted to be with him, but the timing wasn't right. She didn't need candles and rose petals, but she was at least hoping for a bed and privacy for her first time.

Her skin tingled at the memory of his touch, and she groaned, frustrated. Needing a distraction, she opted for trying to make herself presentable for the dress she was currently wearing. She was never one to pay attention to fashion, but the Laurith label always caught her eye. Though considered to be edgy, there was always a whimsical feel to each collection that spoke to Sarah. The dress she was wearing now was no exception.

Cut to be business appropriate, the dress's high neckline and shoulder pads were a stark contrast to the figure hugging cut. Silver embroidery trickled down the dark blue silk giving the effect of running water. She pulled out the makeup she'd brought with her and went to work, desperate to make herself appear as natural as possible. She could only assume that Jareth's father didn't appreciate the loud style of her peers.

She was in the middle of brushing out her hair when Jareth appeared from the bathroom, shirtless. She swallowed the lump in her throat and fought the urges that the sight created. There was a bed in the room after all. Luckily, a knock on the door prevented her from acting on the many thoughts racing through her mind. Jareth opened the door, his shirt still hanging open and unbuttoned. The maid informed him that his father was waiting in the family dining room for them. Sarah didn't miss the look the girl had given Jareth before leaving, and her hand tightened on the handle of the brush.

"Ready to face the gauntlet?" Jareth joked before buttoning his shirt.

She sighed and took one last look in the mirror. "As ready as I will ever be I suppose."

He took her in his arms and gave her a reassuring kiss. "You look stunning. Just be yourself, and my father will not know what hit him."

The family dining room was much smaller than she expected and lacked the opulence of the rest of the manor. Much like Jareth's room, the luxury here was simple and understated. Brianna was seated with her back to the door, but stood when the pair entered the room. She gave Jareth and Sarah a quick hug before returning to her seat.

All focus shifted to the man seated opposite his wife. Aaron King was more frightening in person, she decided quickly. His short trimmed silver beard matched his close cropped hair, and his icy blue eyes had fixed on her. The air about him crackled with power and arrogance. He was in control and knew it. Ironically, it was the arrogant stance and judgmental glare that made her more confident. She remembered that look from the first day of her Business Management class. There was so much more to Jareth, and she was willing to bet that the same rang true for his father.

Taking the initiative, she walked to the older man and extended her hand. "I'm Sarah Williams," she confidently introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. King."

"That is yet to be seen," he drawled in a silky voice. She was taken aback by the similarity to the voice that had come to be a comfort to her but held her ground. He continued to watch her – for signs of weakness she was sure – before he ordered, "Take a seat."

She followed Jareth's lead and took a seat opposite him at the table. His mother smiled at her before waving one of the staff over and whispering something to him. He disappeared only to return a few moments later with several others to serve the first course. The deft dance they performed was a wonderful distraction while it lasted.

Sarah waited for the others to begin before she took a sip of the soup that had been set out. She hadn't even had the chance to swallow before the elder King pointedly asked, "What do you wish to gain from my son?"

"Father," Jareth hissed.

She gave Jareth a soft smile, silently letting him know that she could handle it. "I apologize, sir. I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning."

"I have looked into your background. Though your mother's mediocre acting career brought her some fame, you never had your chance at the spotlight. That is until you met my son," he sneered.

Sarah's relationship with Linda was strained to say the least, but she still loved her mother. She also knew her mother earned her fame through genuine talent. "My mother's career has been critically acclaimed. I wonder if it was your sources that were unreliable or if your understanding of the craft is lacking? Regardless, I don't want the spotlight. Even if I did, I wouldn't want it because I was arm candy. I would earn it."

The older man regarded her carefully. It was obvious he hadn't expected her to fight back. Jareth, on the other hand, smirked at his father's predicament. "If it was not your mother's spotlight you craved, perhaps it was your father's approval. I noted the job offer that was extended to him again."

"The offer was made based on her father's merits," Jareth growled. "You are well aware of his qualifications. He would be an asset to King Industries, and my relationship with Sarah only allowed me to understand why he turned down the offer previously. I saw a second opportunity and seized it. Do not insult Robert Williams by implying ridiculous schemes."

The servants entered to clear the first course and interrupted the argument before it could escalate. Sarah's stomach grumbled in protest as her full soup bowl was removed. "You neglected to actually answer my question, Miss Williams," Aaron's voice pierced through the silence. "What do you hope to gain from this charade?"

Sarah glanced to Jareth before answering. "The simple answer is this is not a charade. I care for your son." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I was hoping that I could prove that to you, but it seems that you have already made up your mind about me. That's truly a shame, because I'm not going anywhere."

She was so focused on Aaron that she didn't see Brianna's smile or the obvious relief she had upon hearing Sarah's words. Rather, she saw the cool indifference of Jareth's father. Instead of acknowledging what she had said, Aaron engaged a reluctant Jareth in a conversation that was obviously meant to exclude her. He silently apologized before humoring his father.

She took the opportunity to pick at her salad to appease her protesting stomach. Jareth and his father were discussing King Industries' business that should have been confidential. Blatantly discussing this information in front of Sarah was either a test or Aaron King simply assumed that she would have no idea what they were debating.

As the main course was brought out, she had absorbed enough of the conversation to understand the basics. The groups that had previously been part of Belle were not integrating as expected. Their production was down, and a correction was needed. "Mr. King," Sarah asked cautiously. "Perhaps this isn't my place, but I could not help but overhear your discussion. May I inquire how the groups have been incorporated?"

The older man eyed her critically. "You are correct; this is not your place." Sarah sighed. "However, since you seem to have a genuine interest, the Belle groups have been put under the supervision of the corresponding groups in King Industries."

Sarah had a hunch about the problem, but it seemed too obvious to her. "Was any of the Belle management incorporated?"

Jareth answered, "Only a few chose to retire or take new positions. The rest are being trained to oversee their groups per King Industries' standards."

"How different were the Belle procedures from yours?" she inquired.

"Vastly," Aaron replied. "It is a miracle that they were ever productive."

"Perhaps not a miracle," she warned. Both men were obviously confused. "You're expecting them to reinvent the wheel, in a manner of speaking. They were productive using the Belle method. Your method is foreign to them."

Jareth laughed. "We have been blind. She is right. We were planning on production numbers based on a trained workforce, but we never took into account the procedural differences."

The men began a full blown plan for revamping their approach to the merger, and Sarah was once again left to pick at her meal. Brianna turned to her, "You just created a headache for a lot of people. Aaron will appreciate that."

"Was that a test?" she whispered.

"Honestly, I am not sure. Either way, even if he does not say it, you passed with flying colors.

The rest of the meal passed quickly. Sarah quickly became fond of Jareth's mother. Brianna divulged little tidbits about Jareth that only a mother could know. She smiled as she tried to picture a young Jareth terrified of the dark. She also realized that her earlier assessment had been wrong. Brianna cared greatly for Jareth. Her distance as a mother was a direct result of his father's insistence.

It was ten o'clock by the time Brianna bid them a good night. She instructed Sarah to be in the studio promptly at eight the next morning. Apparently her fitting was going to be a long process. Aaron followed his wife a few minutes later.

"We will need to schedule a meeting with the northern groups in the next few weeks. Be sure to have Bethany work out the details for that," he instructed his son as he stood to leave. "If we can get these changes implemented before the end of the quarter, we should be back to projected levels shortly."

"Of course Father," Jareth responded.

"Goodnight, Jareth." He gave Jareth a brief nod and turned to Sarah. "Goodnight, Sarah," he added with a soft smile.

"Goodnight, Mr. King." She watched as he left the room and turned to Jareth. "Is using my name a good thing or not?"

"It is excellent. You were brilliant tonight," he added with a kiss. "But it is time for sleep now. That was only part one of this test, I am afraid."

Sarah groaned and followed him back to his room. She slipped into the bathroom to change and wash up. Jareth was already waiting for her in the bed when she came out. She burrowed under the covers and snuggled up to him. "Goodnight," she whispered.

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Sarah."


End file.
